Droga do Rivendell
by Arianka
Summary: Po śmierci Arathorna Gilraena musi chronić swojego syna, jedynego żyjącego dziedzica Isildura. Historia o jej podróży do nowego domu w towarzystwie elfów. Trochę emocji, trochę akcji, trochę angstu i przyjaźni.
1. Chapter 1

Historia należy do starszych, napisanych kilka lat temu - właśnie zdałam sobie sprawę, że jej tu nie publikowałam. Standardowo u mnie, synowie Elronda, Glorfindel, do tego mały Aragorn. Tekst na podstawie informacji z Dodatków do Władcy Pierścieni dotyczących dzieciństwa Aragorna.

* * *

**Droga do Rivendell**

_**Część pierwsza**_

_Szczęk broni i świst strzał otaczały go zewsząd. Orkowie napadli na nich znienacka, ale nie było ich aż tak dużo. Skupiony na walce Elrohir kątem oka dostrzegł brata po swojej lewej stronie, ale był od niego oddzielony wieloma przeciwnikami. O wiele bliżej znajdował się Arathorn. Otoczony ze wszystkich stron, z pewnością potrzebował pomocy. Elrohir zaczął sobie torować drogę, podświadomie wiedząc, co się zaraz stanie. Rzucił się do przodu, ale jak zawsze był zbyt wolny. Po raz kolejny w zwolnionym tempie oglądał, jak Arathorn pada, przeszyty kilkoma strzałami._

Obudził go jego własny krzyk, a pulsujący ból w nodze nieco go otrzeźwił. Elrohir usiadł i odetchnął głęboko, chcąc się pozbyć resztek koszmaru. Rozejrzał się. Obozowisko tonęło w mroku, ale przy dogasającym ognisku dostrzegł śpiących towarzyszy i sylwetkę brata, który akurat pełnił wartę. Słysząc ruch, Elladan odwrócił się, a zobaczywszy, że to tylko Elrohir, podszedł do niego.

– Znów to samo – bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał i usiadł obok.

Elrohir nie odpowiedział, wciąż starając się uspokoić oddech. Czego Elladan by nie powiedział, to była _jego_ wina, że Arathorn zginął.

– Spójrz na mnie – polecił łagodnie starszy bliźniak.

Elrohir niechętnie podniósł głowę, doskonale wiedząc, co brat zamierza mu powiedzieć. Wałkowali już ten temat przez ostatnie dwie noce.

– Nie mogłeś zapobiec temu, co się stało – odezwał się Elladan po chwili milczenia.

– Powinienem był – syknął Elrohir. – Nie byłem aż tak daleko. Gdybym był szybszy, może zdołałbym go ocalić – dodał ciszej. – Zawiodłem.

– Ocaliłeś jego godność – powiedział poważnie Elladan.

_To prawda_, pomyślał Elrohir, _ale raczej marne pocieszenie. _Gdy zobaczył, że Arathorn pada na ziemię, rzucił się w jego stronę, gotów bronić ciała przed zbezczeszczeniem; nie łudził się nawet, że Strażnik przeżyje, widząc strzałę wbitą głęboko w czaszkę. To wtedy, gdy z furią odpierał ataki orków, jedno z ostrzy dosięgło go i zraniło dotkliwie w nogę. Elrohir wprawdzie zdołał utrzymać równowagę, ale nie był już tak szybki i zwrotny, dlatego Elladan pospieszył mu z pomocą. Razem oczyścili nieco przestrzeń wokół siebie. Nieco dalej Glorfindel i Lindir skutecznie wyeliminowali resztę. Niedobitki rozpierzchły się na wszystkie strony. Nie ścigali ich, nie było na to czasu.

Tak jak przypuszczali, dla Arathorna nie było nadziei. Nie żył już, gdy bliźniacy przypadli do niego, chcąc się chociaż pożegnać. To, co stało się potem, Elrohir pamiętał jak przez mgłę. Gdy tylko Glorfindel opatrzył mu ranę, załadowali zwłoki Strażnika na konia i ruszyli w drogę. Wracali do domu Arathorna, w którym została jego żona i dziecko.

Stąd też wzięło się ognisko i obóz. Mijała trzecia noc, odkąd wyruszyli. Przy tak szybkim tempie spodziewali się osiągnąć cel następnego dnia popołudniu. Wydawało się, że wokół było spokojnie, ale mając na uwadze niedobitki orków, które mogły za nimi podążać, elfowie zdecydowali się wystawić wartę.

Elrohir otrząsnął się ze wspomnień. Tego tylko brakowało, żeby znowu zaczął je roztrząsać, nie tylko we śnie, ale i na jawie.

– Idź spać – powiedział do Elladana. – Przejmę wartę.

– Potrzebujesz odpoczynku – zaprotestował brat. – Twoja noga nie wygląda tak dobrze, jak moglibyśmy sobie życzyć.

– I tak teraz nie zasnę – odparł Elrohir. – Za pół godziny zbudzę Lindira.

– Posiedzimy razem – zaproponował Elladan.

Cisza zapadła między nimi. Nie chcieli wracać do rozmowy o ostatnich wydarzeniach, bo to do niczego nie prowadziło. Elrohir bardzo przeżywał śmierć Arathorna i być może osłabienie organizmu sprawiło, że było to po nim widać bardziej niż po bracie. Elladan też będzie potrzebował sporo czasu, by przywyknąć do myśli, że Arathorn nie żyje. Możliwe, że Elrohir rzeczywiście bardziej to wszystko odczuł, bo widział sam moment śmierci. Elladan nie był przy tym bezpośrednio, gdyż w tym czasie jego uwagę zaabsorbowali orkowie po drugiej stronie.

_ Tak, to chyba jest to, o czym nieraz mówił Glorfindel_, pomyślał Elladan. Teraz rozumiał nieco oschłe czasem podejście Glorfindela, który nie chciał wiązać się emocjonalnie z żadnym człowiekiem, by uniknąć późniejszego cierpienia. Bliźniacy, a zwłaszcza Elrohir, byli na to zbyt bezpośredni. Przyjaźnili się z wieloma Strażnikami, co niestety wiązało się również z tym, że bardziej uczuciowo podchodzili do rozstań. Arathorn od ładnych paru lat był ich bliskim przyjacielem, nic więc dziwnego, że wstrząsnęła nimi jego śmierć.

Noc była wyjątkowo cicha. Nic nie zakłóciło spokoju podczas warty, którą pełnił z Elrohirem. Lindir, gdy go zbudzili, spojrzał na nich nieco zdziwiony, ale o nic nie pytał. Elladan miał nadzieję, że uda mu się jeszcze trochę przespać, nim wyruszą. Tego samego życzył bratu, któremu odpoczynek był bardziej potrzebny. Obawiał się, że długo nie zasną, ale obaj byli bardziej zmęczeni, niż podejrzewali. Usnęli niemal natychmiast. Sami dziwili się sobie rankiem, gdy zostali zbudzeni, że spali tak dobrze.

Zjedli lekkie śniadanie i niezwłocznie ruszyli w dalszą drogę. Jak poprzedniego dnia, dzisiaj również jechali szybko, by jak najprędzej osiągnąć cel.

Wczesnym popołudniem ich oczom ukazała się niewielka osada położona przy zboczu łagodnego pagórka, który górował nad okolicą. Składała się z zaledwie paru domów, ale prezentowała się nader malowniczo. Zabudowania były schludne, a ogrody wokół nich zadbane. Lato było już w pełni, więc po nielicznych płotach pięły się bogato ukwiecone powojniki, a rosnące w wielu miejscach krzaki róż momentami wręcz odurzały intensywnością zapachu. Wszędzie wydawało się być cicho i spokojnie, tym bardziej ciężko było elfom wjeżdżać, gdyż wiedzieli, że nie niosą pomyślnych wiadomości. Parę osób wyjrzało z domów, słysząc konie, lecz, rozpoznawszy znajome sylwetki elfów, wracali do swoich zajęć.

Gilraena również wyszła przed dom, gdy usłyszała tętent koni i dostrzegła przez okno jadących na czele bliźniaków. Nie dalej jak tydzień temu byli tu i pojechali dalej wraz z Arathornem, dlatego zdziwiła się, widząc ich tak szybko z powrotem. Zwykle znikali przynajmniej na miesiąc. Czyżby coś się stało? Mały Aragorn, nie zwracając uwagi na matkę, rozsypał na podwórku część swoich zabawek i usiadł wśród nich. Gilraena tymczasem, kątem oka mając baczenie na syna, próbowała rozszyfrować niejasne przeczucie, które podpowiadało jej, że coś było nie tak. Dopiero po chwili dostrzegła, że na koniu, którego dosiadał zwykle jej mąż, brakuje jeźdźca, gdyż jego miejsce zajął długi, owinięty w derkę pakunek przerzucony w poprzek siodła. Arathorn…

Panowała martwa cisza, gdy jeźdźcy zatrzymali się przed domem i w milczeniu zsiedli z koni. Gilraena nie była w stanie wykrztusić słowa. Obronnym gestem przygarnęła do siebie dziecko, jak gdyby bała się, że i ono zostanie jej odebrane. Stała jak skamieniała, niezdolna do jakiegokolwiek ruchu. Minęła dłuższa chwila, nim jak w półśnie zaczęła iść w stronę konia, na którym spoczywało ciało jej męża.

– Nie idź tam z Aragornem – ostrzegł cicho Elladan, przerywając milczenie. – To nie widok dla niego.

Gilraena skinęła głową automatycznie i postawiła Aragorna na ziemi. Podeszła do konia i zatrzymała się, niepewna, co zrobić. Położyła rękę na derce okrywającej ciało i trwała tak, niezdecydowana.

Elladan i Elrohir spojrzeli po sobie. Który z nich ma wziąć na siebie ciężar wyjaśnienia Gilraenie, co się stało? Wprawdzie Glorfindel z pewnością lepiej by sobie poradził, ale to bliźniacy znali żonę Arathorna. Bracia patrzyli sobie przez chwilę w oczy, po czym Elladan skinął nieznacznie głową, biorąc na siebie to zadanie. Elrohir tymczasem skupił się na chłopcu, który bawił się nieopodal. Był wdzięczny bratu, że to nie on musi wszystko wyjaśniać. Postanowił zająć uwagę małego Aragorna, żeby ten przypadkiem nie zobaczył ciała ojca. To stanowczo nie był widok dla takiego dziecka, chociaż możliwe, że Aragorn nie zrozumiałby nawet, co widzi.

Elrohir zacisnął zęby i utykając podszedł do dziecka. Szybka jazda dała mu się mocno we znaki i zraniona noga pulsowała ostrym bólem, tak że z trudnością na niej stawał. Obawiał się, że rana może się otworzyć i zacząć znowu krwawić, ale miał nadzieję, że nie dojdzie do tego. W końcu jak zawsze zabrali z Rivendell wszystkie potrzebne zioła, a Glorfindel opatrzył go starannie.

– Lo! – zawołał radośnie chłopiec, gdy Elrohir pochylił się nad nim. Wciąż nie mógł wyjść z podziwu, że Aragorn, choć taki mały, potrafił rozróżniać jego i Elladana. Większość ludzi miała z tym problem, a nawet i niektórzy elfowie mylili się czasem.

– Co tam masz? – spytał Elrohir widząc, że Aragorn ściska coś w ręku. Chłopiec podał mu figurkę, w której Elrohir rozpoznał konika przywiezionego niedawno z Rivendell. Elf obejrzał ją i zwrócił z uśmiechem. Dziecko patrzyło na niego zniecierpliwione, najwyraźniej oczekując, że Elrohir usiądzie i będzie się bawić. Jak ma mu wytłumaczyć, że to niemożliwe? Wolał nie ryzykować, że uszkodzi świeże jeszcze szwy. Tymczasem Aragorn zauważył chyba nieobecność Gilraeny, bo zapytał:

– Mama? – Przeczucie mówiło Elrohirowi, że tego typu pytania, jeśli pozostawić je bez odpowiedzi, zwykle kończą się płaczem, dlatego odparł szybko:

– Mama teraz rozmawia – powiedział.

Aragorn chciał się wychylić, żeby ją zobaczyć, ale Elrohir zręcznie przesunął się, zasłaniając sobą widok. Jednocześnie sięgnął po inną kolorową figurkę i podał ją chłopcu, mając nadzieję, że to skutecznie przyciągnie jego uwagę. Aragorn natychmiast zainteresował się zabawką, co dało Elrohirowi sposobność do zerknięcia, jak wyglądała sytuacja za jego plecami. Odwrócił się i dostrzegł Gilraenę w objęciach Elladana. Ciałem kobiety wstrząsał bezgłośny szloch. Elrohir poczuł ukłucie bólu w piersiach, gdy tak na nią patrzył. Zginął ich przyjaciel, ale ona utraciła męża.

Glorfindel i Lindir, nie chcąc przeszkadzać, chwycili konie i szli właśnie w stronę Elrohira i Aragorna, by zaprowadzić zwierzęta do stajni. To podsunęło mu pomysł, jak może skutecznie odwrócić uwagę chłopca.

– Chcesz zobaczyć, jak będziemy czyścić i karmić konie? – spytał w chwili, gdy Glorfindel i Lindir znaleźli się tuż obok. Radosny okrzyk dziecka utwierdził go w przekonaniu, że dobrze zrobił. Aragorn zerwał się z ziemi i pobiegł za elfami. Elrohir chciał już krzyknąć, żeby zaczekał, ale Glorfindel dostrzegł chłopca i złapał go, nim ten podszedł zbyt blisko. Aragorn chciał mu się wyrwać, ale elf szepnął mu coś na ucho, co wywołało kolejny radosny okrzyk. Glorfindel puścił cugle wierzchowca Elladana i posadziwszy chłopca na swoim koniu sam wskoczył lekko na grzbiet, po czym ruszył stępa przed siebie. Skoro Glorfindel wziął na siebie opiekę nad Aragornem, Elrohir chwycił wierzchowca swojego brata i poprowadził go do stajni. Była ona dość przestronna, by spokojnie pomieścić cztery, a nawet i więcej koni. Wraz z Lindirem złożyli swoje rzeczy w jednym miejscu i napoili konie. Kończyli już, gdy do stajni weszła Gilraena. Nie płakała już, ale na jej twarzy widniały ślady łez. Elrohir zauważył, że wyglądała starzej, jakby samo spojrzenie na ciało męża dodało jej lat.

– Przepraszam was – powiedziała cicho drżącym jeszcze głosem. – Chodźcie do domu, musicie być zmęczeni.

– Nie masz nas za co przepraszać – odparł łagodnie Elrohir, kładąc jej rękę na ramieniu. – Nie bój się. Zrobimy wszystko, żeby zapewnić tobie i Aragornowi bezpieczeństwo.

– Wiem – szepnęła Gilraena i rozejrzała się uważnie. – Gdzie jest Aragorn? – spytała zaniepokojona, dostrzegłszy nieobecność dziecka.

– Tutaj, ze mną – usłyszeli za sobą.

Glorfindel wszedł do stajni, prowadząc swojego konia. Na rękach trzymał chłopca, który na widok matki zaczął się wiercić, żeby elf postawił go na ziemi, co też ten niezwłocznie uczynił, nie chcąc prowokować dziecka do płaczu. Aragorn podbiegł do Gilraeny i z zaaferowaniem wskazał na elfa. Zaczął szczebiotać szybko i dziecinnie, tak, że Elrohir zrozumiał może połowę, ale zorientował się, że chłopiec jest bardzo podniecony jazdą. Gilraena zdobyła się na uśmiech po czym powtórzyła:

– Chodźcie do domu – powiedziała i chwyciła Aragorna za rękę, gestem zapraszając gości, by podążyli za nią. Glorfindel krzątał się jeszcze przy swoim koniu, ale Elrohir i Lindir wyszli wraz z kobietą. W milczeniu minęli Elladana, który dyskretnie wprowadził do stajni konia, do którego przytroczone było ciało Arathorna. Nie chciał, by Gilraena ponownie musiała na nie patrzyć.

Dom, podobnie jak kilka innych w osadzie, zbudowany był w większości z drewna. Z niewielkiej sieni wchodziło się do dosyć przestronnej kuchni. Zdobiona z gładko oheblowanych desek podłoga była równa i czysta, a wszystkie sprzęty domowego użytku wykonane zostały z niezwykłą starannością i precyzją. Przy ścianie, która jako jedyna była murowana, stał duży kominek z miejscem przystosowanym do gotowania. Oprócz tego w pomieszczeniu znajdowało się kilka szafek oraz duży stół z kilkoma krzesłami i ława pod ścianą. Drzwi naprzeciw wejścia prowadziły do części sypialnianej.

– Proszę, rozgośćcie się – powiedziała Gilraena. – Zaraz coś przygotuję, tylko położę Aragorna spać. Będziemy mieli chwilę.

– Nie kłopocz się tym – odparł Elrohir. – Na razie niczego nam nie trzeba.

Gilraena zniknęła za drzwiami. Lindir wyszedł, prawdopodobnie chcąc coś przynieść z juków, natomiast Elrohir z ulgą usiadł na ławie, pozwalając w końcu odpocząć zranionej nodze. Ciszę panującą w domu przerwał cichy śpiew dobiegający z sypialni. Melodia była bardzo piękna, lecz przepełniona bólem i smutkiem, co elf natychmiast wychwycił. Zasłuchany, trwał w milczeniu, dopóki nie przebrzmiały ostatnie słowa pieśni. Dopiero wtedy zorientował się, że jego towarzysze zdążyli już wrócić, a on sam siedział z półprzymkniętymi oczami. Otworzył je szerzej i dostrzegł niepokój na twarzy brata. Jednocześnie zobaczył, jak Glorfindel wiesza łuk na najwyższym z możliwych haków. Nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć, domyśliwszy się, że przezorność starszego elfa wynika prawdopodobnie z doświadczenia nabytego w czasie, kiedy to Elrohir wraz z bratem namiętnie dobierali się do każdej broni, jaka tylko wpadła im w małe rączki.

– Nie sądzę, żeby to była odpowiednia zabawka dla Aragorna – powiedział Glorfindel, jak gdyby odpowiadając na myśli Elrohira. – Poza tym przed nami jeszcze spory kawał drogi i nie chciałbym, żeby któryś z nas został pozbawiony broni.

– Mam nadzieję, że Aragorn jest jeszcze na to za mały – odparł Elladan, również odkładając wysoko swoją broń.

– Wasze obawy są w pełni uzasadnione – powiedziała Gilraena, wychodząc z sypialni. – Nie bez powodu te haki znajdują się tak wysoko.

– Nieczęsto mamy do czynienia z dziećmi, ale coś jeszcze pamiętamy – stwierdził Glorfindel. – Przynajmniej Lindir i ja – dodał, spoglądając znacząco na bliźniaków.

– Czy czegoś wam potrzeba? – zapytała ponownie Gilraena, zmierzając w stronę kominka. – Nie mam nic gorącego w tej chwili, ale zaraz coś wymyślę.

– Jedzenie może poczekać, na razie będę potrzebować tylko trochę wrzątku – odparł Elladan. – Mój brat jest ranny, muszę zmienić opatrunki – wyjaśnił. Gilraena spojrzała z niepokojem na Elrohira.

– Czy rana jest poważna? – spytała.

– Nie ma powodu do obaw – zapewnił ją Elrohir i zmusił się do uśmiechu. – Nic mi nie jest, naprawdę – dodał, starając się brzmieć przekonująco, co chyba mu się udało, bo Gilraena uspokoiła się trochę.

Glorfindel i Lindir wymienili zrezygnowane spojrzenia. Jak zwykle Elrohir, tak samo zresztą jak jego brat, bagatelizował sprawę. Nie zamierzali jednak nic mówić, nie chcąc martwić ich gospodyni.

– W szafce po lewej stronie na dole są czyste bandaże – powiedziała GIlraena nastawiając wodę. – Gdybyście potrzebowali czegoś jeszcze, prawdopodobnie też tam znajdziecie.

– Dziękuję, świeże bandaże z pewnością się przydadzą – stwierdził zadowolony Elladan. Te, których musiał użyć do zrobienia opatrunku, z pewnością nie były już najczystsze. Elrond nie byłby zachwycony, gdyby je zobaczył, stwierdził Elladan, odwijając nasiąknięte krwią bandaże. Starał się robić to jak najdelikatniej, ale i tak jego uwadze nie umknął grymas bólu na twarzy brata. Rana wyglądała paskudnie; głębokie cięcie przebiegało przez udo. Nie wdało się zakażenie, ale kilka szwów puściło i krew sączyła się drobnymi strużkami. Niedobrze. Najwyraźniej jechali zbyt szybko.

Elrohir zacisnął zęby, gdy brat zaczął przemywać ranę gorącym naparem z ziół sporządzonym przez Lindira. Z wdzięcznością przyjął przygotowany przez niego napój, który złagodził nieco ból. Elladan stwierdził jednak, że nowe szwy nie będą konieczne i zabandażował na nowo ranę, po czym usiadł obok brata. W tym czasie Gilraena zakrzątnęła się przy kuchni i po chwili na stole znalazł się świeży chleb, owoce i wino, a nad kominkiem gotowała się ciepła strawa. Kobieta usiadła i gestem zachęciła gości, by się częstowali.

– I co teraz? – spytała cicho, wodząc wzrokiem po twarzach elfów. Szukała w nich oparcia i pomocy.

– Obiecałem ci, że będziemy was chronić – odezwał się Elrohir. – Zrobimy wszystko co w naszej mocy, aby nie spotkało was żadne nieszczęście.

– Tak, to prawda – przytaknął Glorfindel. – Ale nawet my nie jesteśmy w stanie chronić was tutaj. Orkowie robią się coraz zuchwalsi. Kto wie, czy za jakiś czas nie namnożą się na tyle, by odważyć się na zaatakowanie wioski, a wtedy nie wystarczy naszej siły.

– Moim zadaniem jest teraz dopilnowanie, by Aragorn przeżył i dorósł – powiedziała Gilraena. – Zdam się na wasz osąd. Wiem, że cokolwiek postanowicie, będzie dla niego najlepsze. Czy macie już jakieś plany?

– Dla nas istnieje tylko jedno dobre wyjście – odparł Elrohir. – Gilraeno, chcemy zabrać ciebie i dziecko do Rivendell, pod opiekę naszego ojca. Tylko tam, ukryci przed światem, będziecie bezpieczni, o ile obecnie gdziekolwiek można czuć się bezpiecznie.

– Zważ jednak, na co masz się zgodzić – wtrącił Elladan. – Nikt nie może wiedzieć, dokąd się udajesz, bo niosłoby to za sobą ogromne zagrożenie. Cenię bardzo wszystkich Dúnedainów i nawet przez myśl mi nie przeszło, że ktoś mógłby was zdradzić, ale mimo wszystko wolę zachować najwyższą ostrożność. Wiele złego mogłoby wyniknąć z powodu nieszczęśliwego wypadku.

– Wiem, na co się decyduję – powiedziała stanowczo Gilraena, a elfowie zdziwili się, widząc w niej taką siłę. – Nie przeczę, że to będzie ciężkie, ale nie zawaham się, bo wiem, że to jedyne słuszne wyjście. Kiedy chcecie ruszać? – spytała, od razu przechodząc do konkretów. Elrohir przyjrzał jej się uważnie. Kobieta była naprawdę zdecydowana i gotowa do drogi. _Być może to jej sposób radzenia sobie z trudną sytuacją_, pomyślał.

– Możemy jechać, gdy tylko będziesz gotowa – odparł Elladan. – Nawet jutro. Nie obciążaj się zbyt wieloma bagażami. W Rivendell nie będzie wam niczego brakowało.

– Dla siebie nie potrzebuję dużo, ale muszę wziąć trochę rzeczy dla Aragorna.

– To oczywiste – przytaknął Glorfindel. – Możemy zabrać ze sobą luźnego konia w razie potrzeby. Nie spowolni jazdy, bo nie będziemy się spieszyć. To byłoby zbyt męczące dla dziecka – powiedział. _I nie tylko dla niego_, dodał w myślach, patrząc na bladego Elrohira. Całe szczęście, że będą mieli inny powód zwalniania tempa, bo inaczej znów musiałby się z nim kłócić.

Elrohir podniósł głowę i ich spojrzenia skrzyżowały się. Oczy młodszego elfa mówiły: „nic mi nie jest". Glorfindel miał ochotę prychnąć z irytacją. _Taaak, jasne_. Lindir jak dotąd pozostał w milczeniu, ale Glorfindel wiedział, że w razie czego może liczyć na trzeźwy osąd i pomoc w utemperowaniu jednego z niereformowalnych bliźniaków. Elladan, chociaż obecnie zaniepokojony nieco stanem brata, podchodził do tego dużo swobodniej i nie przejmował się tak bardzo. _I pomyśleć, że obaj są synami największego uzdrowiciela w Śródziemiu_, skonstatował z lekkim rozbawieniem Glorfindel. Pod tym względem Elrond odniósł wychowawczą porażkę.

–… a poza tym kobiety Dúnedainów nie potrzebują czasu na spakowanie się – usłyszał Glorfindel, zwróciwszy swą uwagę ku rozmowie. – O świcie możemy ruszać – powiedziała Gilraena.

Bliźniacy wymienili spojrzenia. Obawiali się, że zareaguje gwałtowniej na śmierć męża, lub, że nie będzie chciała zgodzić się na podróż. Tymczasem mieli przed sobą silną kobietę nastawioną na konkretne działanie. I to im się podobało.

– Dobrze. W takim razie pozostała jeszcze tylko jedna rzecz. – Elladan zawahał się na moment. – Trzeba pochować Arathorna. Zajmiemy się tym, jeśli sobie tego życzysz. Wskaż nam tylko miejsce – poprosił.

Gilraena skinęła tylko głową, nagle niezdolna do wypowiedzenia słowa. Potrzebowała dłuższej chwili, by móc się opanować.

– Najlepiej po prostu za domem – powiedziała w końcu drżącym głosem. – Miejsca jest dość. Tylko proszę, zawołajcie mnie, nim wszystko skończycie. Chciałabym… być przy tym.

– Oczywiście – zgodził się Elladan, choć osobiście wolałby, żeby Gilraena nie oglądała już więcej męża. Lepiej by było, gdyby zapamiętała go takim, jakim był za życia, ale nie zamierzał niczego jej zabraniać. Porozumiał się wzrokiem z Glorfindelem i Lindirem. W milczeniu skończyli lekki posiłek, podczas gdy Gilraena zniknęła w sypialni, prawdopodobnie by zacząć się szykować do podróży.

Po jedzeniu stół szybko został uprzątnięty, a naczynia zmyte. Elrohir chciał pomóc bratu, ale został przyszpilony spojrzeniem nieco zirytowanego już Glorfindela. Naprawdę, po ziołach i zjedzeniu czegoś nie czuł się już tak kiepsko i spokojnie mógłby posprzątać po sobie, ale nie chciało mu się kłócić z Glorfindelem, który zapewne i tak wyrzucał sobie zbyt szybkie tempo podróży. Może i Elrohir rzeczywiście nieco przeceniał swoje siły, ale z drugiej strony Glorfindel naprawdę przesadzał. I pomyśleć, że od tysiąca lat wraz z bratem próbują go uświadomić, że nie są już dziećmi i nie trzeba ich pilnować non stop.

– Chodźcie, trzeba znaleźć jakieś łopaty – powiedział Elladan, gdy wszystko zostało już odstawione na miejsce.

– Są w stajni – odparł Lindir. – Stały oparte o ścianę zaraz obok wejścia.

– Świetnie, to nam oszczędzi czasu – zauważył Glorfindel. Cała trójka skierowała się do wyjścia, a Elrohir podążył za nimi, nie zważając na pełne dezaprobaty spojrzenia dwóch starszych elfów. Elladan nie zareagował. W przeciwieństwie do Glorfindela ufał bratu i wiedział, że ten zna granicę rozsądku i nie będzie za bardzo przesadzał. To samo Elrohir mógłby powiedzieć o Elladanie. Ich relacje opierały się przede wszystkim na wzajemnym, bezgranicznym zaufaniu, które sprawiało, że stanowili jak gdyby dwie połówki jednego organizmu. Gdy byli razem, mało co mogło ich pokonać. Oczywiście tak silna więź miała i wady. Bliźniacy bardzo źle znosili jakąkolwiek rozłąkę. Gdy byli mali, ich rodzice stosowali separację w ramach najwyższej kary. Do czasu, gdy się przekonali, że to tylko pogarsza sprawę i ich zachowanie. Elrohir uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli, a napotkawszy pytające spojrzenie brata dogonił go i wyjaśnił, co go rozbawiło. Lindir, będąc bliżej, usłyszał ich krótką wymianę zdań i westchnął tylko. Okres dzieciństwa bliźniaków wspominał jako najgorszą plagę w Imladris. Jeden biegający dzieciak, czemu nie. Ale dwójka małych elfów rozbiegających się w przeciwne strony to stanowczo za dużo na jeden dom.

– Chyba nie byliśmy aż tak okropni, prawda? – spytał rozweselony Elladan widząc minę Lindira.

– Nie, skądże – zaprzeczył. – Ale poczekajcie z opinią, aż Aragorn zacznie roznosić Rivendell. I potem pomnóżcie to sobie razy dwa. Z tego, co zdążyłem zaobserwować, to nie ustępuje wam pokładami energii.

– O to się nie martw, już my go dobrze wychowamy – zapewnił go Elrohir.

– I tego się właśnie obawiam – jęknął Glorfindel za jego plecami. – Ale na razie nie jesteśmy jeszcze w domu, przed nami podróż. I albo mi się zdaje, albo mamy coś do zrobienia. – Bracia natychmiast spoważnieli.

Lindir przyniósł łopaty ze stajni i razem przeszli na tyły domu, by rozejrzeć się za dogodnym miejscem na grób. Elladan skierował się w stronę rozłożystego drzewa, które rosło na jego skraju. Wokół niego nie rosły żadne kwiaty, jedynie trawa, a nieco dalej znajdowało się dość kamieni, by mogli usypać kurhan.

– Tu chyba będzie dobrze – stwierdził Lindir, wskazując na przestrzeń na lewo od drzewa.

Pozostali w milczeniu zgodzili się z nim. Elladan wziął od Lindira łopatę i razem zabrali się za kopanie, natomiast Glorfindel skierował się w stronę stajni, by przygotować ciało do pogrzebu. Wiedząc, że nie ma dość siły, by pomóc bratu, Elrohir poszedł wraz z nim. Wchodząc do środka zostawił drzwi otwarte, żeby światło mogło się przedostać do wnętrza. Glorfindel odchylał właśnie derkę okrywającą ciało, które przestawiało opłakany widok. Nie za wiele mogli zrobić. Nie było sposobu, by zatuszować zniszczenia, jakie wyrządziła strzała, która wbiła się w oko. Mogli jedynie zmyć te resztki krwi, których nie usunęli wcześniej.

Patrząc, jak Glorfindel czyści zastygłą twarz przyjaciela, Elrohir po raz kolejny pomyślał, że może źle zrobili, że nie pochowali go od razu, choć z drugiej strony uniemożliwiliby tym samym Gilraenie pożegnanie się z mężem. Elrohir przygładził Arathornowi splątane włosy i nagle nogi się pod nim ugięły, a stajnia zawirowała mu przed oczami. Glorfindel zauważył to i zdołał go podtrzymać. Elrohir osunął się ciężko na ziemię i przymknął oczy. Spróbował odetchnąć głębiej, ale mdlący zapach ciała tylko pogorszył sprawę. Poczuł, jak silne ramiona Glorfindela podnoszą go do góry. Zszokowany niespodziewaną reakcją własnego organizmu, Elrohir pozwolił się wyprowadzić na świeże powietrze i posadzić się pod ścianą. Nie mógł zrozumieć, co się stało. Przecież nie pierwszy raz widział trupa i nie pierwszy już raz patrzył na ciało Arathorna.

– Odczekaj chwilę, nie wstawaj – powiedział łagodnie Glorfindel. Miał ochotę zrugać młodszego elfa za nieodpowiedzialność, ale zaniechał tego, widząc jego minę.

– Co to miało być? – spytał Elrohir, wciąż zdziwiony. Jeszcze nigdy nie zdarzyło mu się coś takiego.

– Przedobrzyłeś. Musisz trochę odpocząć, czy tego chcesz, czy nie. I nie próbuj się ze mną kłócić, wiesz, że mam rację – dodał ostrzegawczym tonem, widząc, że Elrohir chce się wtrącić. W końcu zrezygnował i po prostu siedział spokojnie. Glorfindel kucnął obok i przyglądał mu się badawczo. Odetchnął w duchu na myśl, że Elrohir posłuchał głosu rozsądku i nie wykłócał się, tak jak poprzedniego dnia, gdy Glorfindel kategorycznie zabronił mu pełnienia straży po tym, jak Elrohir omal nie spadł z konia. Młodszy elf odczekał chwilę i ostrożnie wstał.

– Idź do domu, zajmę się tym – powiedział Glorfindel. Ku jego zdziwieniu Elrohir skinął głową. Nie zamierzał ryzykować kolejnych sensacji. Zostawił Glorfindela i powolnym krokiem poszedł w stronę budynku. Nie wiedział, dlaczego nagle znowu był taki osłabiony. Dzisiaj jechali krócej niż wczoraj, poza tym zioła przywróciły mu część sił, a mimo to czuł się, jakby spędził w siodle cały dzień. Musiał przyznać Glorfindelowi rację.

Elrohir wszedł cicho do domu. Gilraena krzątała się po kuchni. Na ławie pod ścianą leżały rzeczy najwyraźniej naszykowane już przez nią do zabrania. Gdy stanął w progu, męczyła się właśnie z jukami, których nie mogła zdjąć z szafy.

– Pozwól, że ci pomogę – zaoferował.

Kobieta odwróciła się gwałtownie, najwyraźniej zaskoczona jego obecnością. Wyraz jej twarzy zmienił się, gdy spojrzała mu w oczy.

– Wszystko w porządku? – spytała. – Dobrze się czujesz?

Elrohir westchnął w duchu. Naprawdę aż tak źle wyglądał? Zdobył się na uśmiech i skinął lekko głową. Nie mógł przecież wyjawić jej powodów złego samopoczucia. Zamiast tego sięgnął i podał jej torby podróżne. Przy okazji zrzucił jakiś pakunek, który z brzękiem uderzył o podłogę.

– Przepraszam – powiedział zakłopotany i schylił się, żeby go podnieść. Gilraena prawdopodobnie zauważyłaby, że zacisnął zęby, gdyby nie to, że w tym samym momencie z pomieszczenia obok dobiegł płacz; hałas zbudził Aragorna. Podczas gdy Elrohir starał się odłożyć paczkę na miejsce, Gilraena pospieszyła do dziecka. Słyszał, jak próbuje coś śpiewać, ale jej głos nagle się załamał. Elrohir stał chwilę niezdecydowany, po czym zajrzał ostrożnie do sypialni. Mały Aragorn siedział na środku łóżka i krzyczał, a Gilraena za wszelką cenę starała się zapanować nad sobą, by móc uciszyć synka, ale długo tłumione emocje znalazły wreszcie ujście i Elrohir uznał, że potrzebna będzie jego pomoc. Wygrzebał z pamięci jedną z dziecinnych piosenek i zaczął śpiewać czystym głosem. Nieco niepewnie wziął Aragorna na ręce, obawiając się sprzeciwu z jego strony, ale chłopiec nie zaprotestował. Wręcz przeciwnie, wtulił się w niego mocno. Elrohir był nieco zaskoczony tą ufnością. Przeniósł ciężar ciała na zdrową nogę i kontynuował śpiew, dopóki chłopiec nie usnął. Jednocześnie prosił w duchu, żeby Gilraena nie znała tej piosenki. Miał nadzieję, że nie widzi jego twarzy. Choć głos pozostał czysty, w jego oczach również błysnęły łzy. To była ulubiona kołysanka Arathorna z czasów dzieciństwa. Miał do niej sentyment i nucił ją czasem wieczorem przy ognisku.

Aragorn momentalnie usnął mu na rękach. Gilraena uspokoiła się i podeszła, chcąc wziąć synka, ale chłopiec spał z rączkami kurczowo oplecionymi wokół szyi Elrohira. Elf, jedną ręką trzymając Aragorna, drugą objął Gilraenę. Ona również potrzebowała chwili poczucia bezpieczeństwa. Tak zastał ich Elladan, który wszedł niepostrzeżenie do domu. Jeśli zdziwił go widok Aragorna w ramionach brata, nie dał tego po sobie poznać.

– Wszystko jest gotowe – szepnął, nie chcąc zbudzić dziecka. Gilraena skinęła głową w podziękowaniu. Elladan podał jej ramię, jak gdyby obawiał się, że pogrzeb będzie dla niej zbyt ciężkim przeżyciem. Zerknął na brata, któremu najwyraźniej trudno było iść dzieckiem na rękach.

– Poradzę sobie – szepnął Elrohir, widząc jego spojrzenie. Co prawda noszenie Aragorna nie było najlepszym pomysłem, lecz nie miał serca położyć go z powrotem do łóżka. Nie zamierzał również zostać i nie uczestniczyć w pogrzebie. Elladan martwił się nieco, to było widać, ale nic nie powiedział.

Gilraena nie zwróciła na to uwagi. Pozwoliła się poprowadzić, jakby chciała zdać się zupełnie na Elladana. Nie tak dawno zdecydowana i silna, teraz zmalała, skurczyła się w sobie. W milczeniu wyszli na dwór. W ogrodzie zgromadziło się już trochę ludzi. Wieść o śmierci Arathorna zdołała obiec osadę i Dúnedainowie przyszli pożegnać się ze swoim dowódcą.

Pogrzeb był cichy i zwyczajny. Obyło się bez płomiennych mów. Jeden z przyjaciół Arathorna pożegnał go w prostych, lecz szczerych słowach. Glorfindel i Lindir trzymali się na uboczu, czując się nieco niezręcznie. Prawie nie znali Arathorna. W przeciwieństwie do nich Elladan i Elrohir podeszli blisko wraz z Gilraeną, nie zabrali jednak głosu. Ich ból był jeszcze zbyt świeży. Dopiero później przyjdzie czas na pieśni i opowieści. Teraz nie umieli znaleźć w swych sercach odpowiednich słów. Nim zasypano płytki grób i ułożono kurhan z kamieni, Gilraena wyswobodziła się z opiekuńczego ramienia Elladana i podeszła, by ostatni raz spojrzeć na ciało Arathorna. Sięgnęła po jego miecz, który leżał nieopodal, naszykowany, i po chwili wahania ułożyła go równo na piersi męża. Nie zdobyła się, by powiedzieć cokolwiek, ale jej milczenie było aż nadto wymowne.

Uroczystość trwała krótko. Gdy grób został zamknięty, Gilraena wdała się w rozmowę z innymi mieszkańcami osady. Tak jak wcześniej ustalili, poinformowała ich, że oddaje się pod opiekę elfów, którzy zabiorą ją w bezpieczne miejsce. Niektórzy dziwili się trochę, ale nikt nie podważał jej decyzji. Dúnedainowie dobrze znali synów Elronda i mieli do nich pełne zaufanie.

Elrohir, zmęczony trzymaniem Aragorna na rękach, usiadł na progu domu, natomiast Elladan usunął się nieco na bok i przyglądał się sytuacji. Życzliwość, z jaką ci ludzie odnosili się do siebie nawzajem, podnosiła na duchu. Przez moment miał wrażenie, że może popełniają błąd, zabierając stąd Gilraenę, że może lepiej by było, gdyby mogła zostać wśród swoich i wychować tu swoje dziecko. Choć nie powiedziała ani słowa, Elladan domyślał się, jak trudno będzie jej zostawić ludzi, z którymi żyła od lat. Mimo to wiedział, że mieli rację, mówiąc, iż nie są w stanie ich tutaj obronić. A najważniejsze było teraz bezpieczeństwo.

Ruch obok niego wyrwał go z zadumy. Aragorn obudził się i zaczął się wiercić w ramionach Elrohira. Elladan kucnął obok brata i uśmiechnął się do chłopca.

– Dobrze się spało? – spytał pogodnie. Aragorn rozejrzał się uważnie dookoła.

– Mama? – Padło pierwsze pytanie. Bliźniacy wymienili na pół rozbawione spojrzenia.

– Mama jest tam – powiedział Elrohir i wskazał ręką kierunek.

Postawił Aragorna na ziemi, który natychmiast pobiegł do mamy. Gilraena podniosła go i przytuliła, nie przerywając rozmowy z jakąś starszą kobietą. Aragorn zaczął coś szczebiotać, z czego bliźniacy wyłowili jedynie jego domaganie się obiadu. Słysząc to, nie mogli powstrzymać uśmiechu. _Jak to dobrze, że Aragorn jest zbyt mały, by zrozumieć, co się stało,_ pomyślał Elladan. Oby jeszcze przez długi czas zaspokajanie potrzeb było jego największym problemem.

Dúnedainowie zaczęli się rozchodzić. Słońce miało się już ku zachodowi i wszyscy szykowali się do wieczornego posiłku. Niektórzy podchodzili jeszcze do Gilraeny, by zamienić z nią parę słów lub pożegnać się. Elfowie pozostali wraz z nią na dworze, dopóki wszyscy sobie nie poszli. Dopiero wtedy weszli do domu. Sądząc po zapachu, zupa była już gotowa. Lindir i Elladan przełożyli ze stołu na ławę naszykowane przez Gilraenę rzeczy, a Elrohir zapalił kilka świec, bo zaczynało robić się ciemno. W połączeniu ze światłem bijącym od kominka nadały pomieszczeniu ciepłej pomarańczowej barwy.

Do posiłku zasiedli w milczeniu, każdy pogrążony we własnych myślach. Ciszę przerywała tylko dziecinna mowa Aragorna i zdawkowe odpowiedzi Gilraeny, która grzebała niemrawo w swoim talerzu, najwyraźniej bez apetytu. Karmiła dziecko, ale sama ledwie tknęła swoją porcję. Elrohir przyglądał się jej ukradkiem i wcale się jej nie dziwił. On również, mimo najszczerszych chęci, z trudem zmuszał się do jedzenia. Czuł się syty po poprzednim posiłku, a jednocześnie był bardzo zmęczony. Na domiar złego obrazy z walki znów zaczęły powracać. Przez cały dzień konsekwentnie zajmował swoje myśli czym tylko się dało, byle odsunąć od siebie widoki, które męczyły go w snach. Teraz jednak, gdy przez chwilę pozostał w całkowitej bezczynności, wspomnienia ożyły i koszmar senny przyszedł na jawie. Być może wpłynął na to pogrzeb i to, że znów spojrzał na Arathorna. Dość, że nie mógł pozbyć się widoku jego twarzy, nieruchomej, zmasakrowanej strzałą. Wątpił, czy kiedykolwiek mu się to uda.

Głośny śmiech był ostatnią rzeczą, której by się spodziewał. Elrohir ocknął się z ponurej zadumy i zorientował się, że Aragorn zaczepia jego brata. Elladan przechylił się nad stołem i połaskotał chłopca, co wywołało kolejny chichot. Elrohir był mu wdzięczny za oderwanie go od własnych myśli. Z uwagą zaczął się przyglądać bratu pochłoniętemu zabawą. Czyli nie tylko on czuł, że Aragorn staje mu się coraz bliższy…

– Dan, daj! – zawołał radośnie chłopiec wyciągając ręce. Elladan z uśmiechem podał mu małe lusterko, które wziął chwilę wcześniej z parapetu. Aragorn uznał to za zaproszenie do zabawy. Nie zdołał usiedzieć w miejscu i już po chwili biegał od Elladana do Gilraeny, która karmiła go przy okazji. Elrohir zauważył, że kobieta rozpogodziła się nieco, widząc uśmiech na twarzy synka. _Jest silna, da sobie radę_, pomyślał nagle. _Aragorn da jej tę siłę._ Przysunął się bliżej do brata i sprawił tym samym, że chłopiec zauważył go i postanowił wciągnąć do zabawy. Następny bieg zakończył w jego ramionach. Nieco zaskoczony tym „atakiem", Elrohir w ostatniej chwili osłonił ręką stół, by Aragorn nie wyrżnął głową w kant blatu. Chłopiec nie został przy nim długo. Już po chwili siedział cicho obok Gilraeny, całkowicie zatracony w zabawkach, którymi go zainteresowała.

Elladan, korzystając z przerwy w zabawie, zabrał się za skończenie jedzenia. Elrohir obserwował go, byle tylko czymś się zająć. Sam nie zamierzał kończyć swojej porcji, nie miał najmniejszej ochoty. Ponadto odniósł wrażenie, że zrobiło się chłodno. Dziwne, zważywszy na to, że dzień był bardzo ciepły. Elrohir wzdrygnął się i odruchowo obejrzał się, czy przypadkiem ktoś nie otworzył okna i czy nie ma przeciągu, ale wszystko było pozamykane. No nie, czyżby…?

– Chyba znów zaczynasz mieć gorączkę – szepnął do niego Elladan, zauważywszy jego ruch. – Niewielką, ale masz – dodał, przesunąwszy mu ręką po czole.

_Świetnie,_ pomyślał Elrohir, ale głośno odparł:

– Też mi się tak zdaje – przytaknął. – Chyba się zaraz położę, ale wyszedłbym na chwilę na dwór. Trochę tu duszno.

– Nie sposób się nie zgodzić – przyznał Elladan. – Chodź, pójdziemy razem – zaproponował. Miał opory przed puszczeniem brata samego. Skoro wróciła gorączka, skutecznie zbita poprzedniego wieczoru, to znaczyło, że Elrohir był w kiepskiej formie. Na razie jednak nie za wiele mogli zrobić. Mieli zadanie do wykonania i zwłoka nie wchodziła w grę. Gdyby chcieli czekać, aż rana zagoi się w pełni, straciliby dwa, może nawet i trzy tygodnie. Im później wyruszą, tym będzie chłodniej, a co za tym idzie, podróż będzie uciążliwsza dla Gilraeny, a przede wszystkim dla Aragorna. Gdyby jechali sami, droga zajęłaby im tydzień, ale trzeba było liczyć się z tym, że będą podróżować wolniej. Przypuszczał, że dotrą do Rivendell w jakieś dziesięć dni.

Elladan pomógł bratu wstać i podtrzymał go widząc, że z trudem utrzymuje równowagę. Widać rana znów zaczęła mu dokuczać.

Elrohir zdziwił się, że jest taki słaby. Zdecydowanie mu się to nie podobało. W zasadzie najchętniej zwinąłby się gdzieś w kącie i poszedł spać, gdyby nie obawa, że koszmar powróci i zbudzi wszystkich krzykiem, a co gorsza, również Gilraenę. Jeśli znów będzie musiał oglądać to we śnie… _Nie, stop_, powiedział sobie stanowczo w myślach. Jeśli będzie do tego wracać, nigdy nie da sobie z tym rady.

Na dworze było już ciemno; długi letni dzień dobiegł końca. Bracia usiedli na progu, z przyjemnością wdychając rześkie wieczorne powietrze. Elrohir miał nadzieję, że otrząśnie się trochę z ponurych myśli.

– Znów to samo, wiesz? – odezwał się cicho. Elladan spojrzał na brata z ciekawością. – Ledwo co pożegnaliśmy Arathorna, powinno mi to dać do myślenia. A tymczasem robię dokładnie to samo. Ledwie znam Aragorna, a czuję, że już stał mi się bliski.

– Wiem, co masz na myśli – odparł Elladan. – Bo ja czuję dokładnie to samo. Rozsądek podpowiada, żeby nie zbliżać się za bardzo, ale nie umiem. Powinniśmy zachować dystans, żeby oszczędzić sobie później bólu. A mimo to nie mogę powiedzieć, że popełniamy błąd.

– Nie, bo to nie jest błąd – zgodził się Elrohir. – Nie umiałbym tak nazwać więzi, która łączyła nas z Arathornem. I która, jak widzę, zaczyna nas łączyć z jego synkiem.

– Bo cóż poradzić na to, że Aragorn się tak do nas garnie? – spytał Elladan. – Przecież nie możemy go odtrącić, nie?

– Nic nie poradzisz – przyznał Elrohir. – Chociaż czasami myślę, że nasze życie byłoby dużo łatwiejsze, gdybyśmy żyli tylko wśród elfów i nie utrzymywali żadnych kontaktów z ludźmi.

– A mimo to nie zmieniłbyś sposobu życia – dokończył starszy z braci. – Ja też nie. Nie potrafiłbym żałować decyzji, którą podjęliśmy dawno temu, wiążąc się ze Strażnikami. Życie bywa czasem okrutne, ale takie już jest, czy tego chcemy, czy nie. I nie da się go w pełni przeżyć, zamykając się na to, co się dzieje dookoła – zauważył sentencjonalnie. Na chwilę zamilkli obaj, wpatrując się w pierwsze gwiazdy na wieczornym niebie.

– Wiesz co? – odezwał się nagle Elrohir. – Myślę, że ta więź z Aragornem wyjdzie nam tylko na dobre. I jemu też. Będzie nas potrzebował.

– Nie zastąpimy mu ojca – zauważył trzeźwo Elladan. Jemu również odpowiadała rola niejako opiekuna Aragorna, ale nie chciał, by brat za bardzo zapalił się do tego pomysłu. – Nikt tego nie zrobi.

– Nie, nie o to mi chodziło – zaprzeczył młodszy z bliźniaków. – Chyba nie umiałbym być mu ojcem. Ja go po prostu zaczynam traktować jak młodszego brata.

– Tak, to rzeczywiście niegłupi pomysł – zgodził się Elladan. – Nie możemy pozwolić, żeby czuł się samotny, a nie znajdzie raczej wielu towarzyszy do zabaw. Poza tym trzeba będzie trochę rozruszać Rivendell, nie sądzisz? – dodał wesoło. Nie zdołał powstrzymać się od śmiechu, przypomniawszy sobie wcześniejszą rozmowę i obawy Lindira.

– Niewątpliwie – uśmiechnął się Elrohir. – Mimo wszystko zapowiadają się ciekawe czasy.

– Już zaczynacie spiskować? – spytał Lindir nad nimi. Bracia unieśli głowy identycznym ruchem. Starszy elf stał w drzwiach, najwyraźniej usiłując przejść. – Ktoś tu chyba miał się iść położyć – rzucił, patrząc znacząco na Elrohira, który przez moment odniósł wrażenie, jakby przyszpilił go czujny wzrok ojca.

– My? Spiskować? – Elladan zrobił niewinną minę. – Nie, my się tylko zastanawialiśmy, jak będzie wyglądało wychowanie Aragorna.

– Mam nadzieję, że Gilraena nadal będzie miała coś do powiedzenia w tej kwestii, gdy dojedziemy do domu – mruknął do siebie Lindir, jednak na tyle głośno, by bliźniacy go usłyszeli. Bracia wymienili rozbawione spojrzenia.

– Dlaczego od razu podejrzewasz, że coś knujemy? – spytał Elrohir.

– Bo was znam. – Padła odpowiedź.

– Zamierzacie tu siedzieć do rana? – usłyszeli głos Glorfindela, który najwyraźniej również chciał wyjść na dwór. – Elladanie, gdybyś mógł zaprowadzić brata do domu…

Bliźniacy spojrzeli po sobie z rezygnacją. Glorfindel chyba nigdy nie zauważy, że nie są dziećmi już od dłuższego czasu. Od dawna zwykle podróżowali sami, ale ilekroć wyruszali razem na wyprawy, Glorfindel automatycznie wcielał się w rolę opiekuna, którą Elrond przydzielił mu w czasie, gdy byli mali. Od tamtej pory minęło już _naprawdę_ wiele lat, ale Glorfindel nadal zachowywał się jak ich osobisty strażnik. Czasem po prostu nie mogli się powstrzymać, żeby nie działać mu na nerwy.

Tym razem jednak wstali posłusznie, nie chcąc wywoływać kłótni. _Doprawdy, jeszcze chwila, a gotów uwierzyć, że udało mu się nad nami zapanować_, skonstatował rozbawiony Elladan, zauważywszy błysk zadowolenia w oczach Glorfindela. Omal nie parsknął śmiechem, gdy uśmiech zniknął z twarzy starszego elfa, po tym, jak zobaczył minę Elrohira. Niedoczekanie, żeby mieli ułatwiać Glorfindelowi zadanie, które wypełniał nie wiadomo po co.

– Na stole stoi wywar. – Glorfindel zwrócił się do Elrohira, ignorując zaczepkę. – Wypij go w całości i najlepiej idź spać.

– W porządku, dziękuję – odparł Elrohir zupełnie poważnie. Elladan podtrzymał go dyskretnie i razem weszli do środka. – A wy dokąd się wybieracie? – spytał widząc, że Glorfindel i Lindir nie idą z nimi.

– Do stajni, zajrzeć do koni – wyjaśnił Lindir. – I po nasze rzeczy, jeśli nie chcecie spać na gołej podłodze – dodał.

Bliźniacy nie odpowiedzieli. Wbrew groźbom Lindira w kuchni czekały na nich cztery wygodne posłania. Elrohir sięgnął po kubek z lekarstwem i usiadł na najbliższym. Nie zdążył przechylić naczynia, by się napić, bo Aragorn z impetem wylądował tuż obok niego. Elf syknął, gdy chłopiec oparł się ręką o zranioną nogę, żeby wstać. Aragorn przechylił się i z ciekawością zajrzał do kubka. Elrohir uśmiechnął się i upił trochę.

– Daj – zażądało dziecko wyciągając rączki po kubek. – Piiiii.

– Chcesz pić? – upewnił się Elrohir. – Poczekaj, zaraz ci coś znajdziemy.

– Nie – zaprotestował chłopiec. – To – wskazał z uporem na kubek.

– Tego nie można. – Elrohir odsunął się nieco i szybko dopił wywar w obawie, że jeszcze rozleje.

Aragorn spojrzał na niego z ogromnym wyrzutem, a buzia wygięła się w podkówkę. Następnym etapem był już głośny płacz. _No pięknie_, jęknął w duchu Elrohir i spojrzał bezradnie na brata, który odwrócił się gwałtownie.

– Ciiicho, nie płacz – spróbował uciszyć chłopca. Odpowiedzią był tylko głośniejszy wrzask.

– Hej, spokojnie – powiedział Elladan, klękając. – Co się stało? – spytał.

Chłopiec ucichł nieco.

– Daaaaj! Toooo. – Aragorn wskazał na pusty kubek. Nim zdążył nabrać powietrza i rozpłakać się na nowo, Elladan wtrącił:

– Tego nie można. To było lekarstwo dla Elrohira – wyjaśnił, jednak w rzeczywistości nie miał zielonego pojęcia, czy chłopiec go zrozumie.

– Lekalo? – powtórzył niezdarnie Aragorn pytającym tonem.

– Tak – przytaknął elf. – Żeby Ro odzyskał siły i mógł się z tobą bawić. Chodź, znajdziemy ci coś do picia – zaproponował w nadziei, że już nie będzie musiał niczego tłumaczyć. Zakrzątnął się przy kuchni, odprowadzony spojrzeniem przez Elrohira, którego niezmiernie rozbawił fakt, że Elladan użył skrótu stosowanego przez Aragorna. Więzi się zacieśniają…

– Proszę. – Elladan znalazł małą szklankę i nalał do niej trochę wody. Podał ją Aragornowi ostrożnie, nie będąc do końca pewnym, czy nie skończy się to małą powodzią. Na szczęście obyło się bez katastrofy. Woda została wypita, a szklaneczka bezpiecznie odstawiona na wysoki blat, poza zasięgiem małych rączek. Elladan odwrócił się w stronę brata, chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale zaniechał tego widząc, że Elrohir położył się już. _Niech śpi_, pomyślał.

– Aragornie, chodź tu do mnie – zawołała Gilraena z sypialni. – Pora już spać.

– Nie cce – zaprotestował chłopiec. Elladan schylił się i szepnął do niego:

– Idź, jutro czeka nas dużo przygód – powiedział zachęcająco. – Musisz się wyspać, będziemy jechać konno. Popatrz, Elrohir już śpi.

– Dan?

– Tak, ja też już idę spać – przytaknął Elladan domyślając się, że o to chodziło. – No, biegnij – popchnął lekko chłopca.

Aragorn śmignął obok niego o pobiegł do mamy. _Nasza podróż zapowiada się całkiem ciekawie_, stwierdził elf, patrząc na drzwi, za którymi zniknął chłopiec. Elrohir miał rację mówiąc, że zaczynają go traktować jak brata. Nie sposób go było nie lubić, zwłaszcza że Aragorn wprost kleił się do nich. Elladan dziwił się trochę, że ani razu nie spytał o ojca, ale pewnie był zbyt mały, by zrozumieć, co się stało. Może to i lepiej…

Ktoś zaszurał cicho drzwiami. Elladan, pewny, że to Glorfindel czy Lindir, odwrócił się swobodnie, lecz zamiast elfów dostrzegł na progu starszą kobietę. W milczeniu skłonił głowę na powitanie.

– Szukam Gilraeny – odezwała się, gestem odpowiadając na pozdrowienie. – Chciałam się pożegnać.

– Gilraena jest tam. – Elladan wskazał ręką na drzwi. – Chyba usypia Aragorna.

– Dziękuję, panie – powiedziała z respektem. – W takim razie zaczekam, jeśli nie będę przeszkadzać – dodała z wahaniem.

– Oczywiście, że nie – zapewnił ją elf. Czuł się dziwnie w roli gospodarza w domu, w którym sam przebywał zaledwie od paru godzin. – Mam na imię Elladan – przedstawił się.

– Finrena – odparła kobieta. Na chwilę zapadła cisza. Elladan nie chciał się z niczym narzucać, a Finrena zdawała się być onieśmielona jego obecnością. Dlatego zdziwił się, gdy nagle przerwała milczenie.

– Opiekujcie się nimi, proszę – powiedziała cicho. – Gilraena została sama, będzie potrzebowała wsparcia.

– Możesz być spokojna, z nami będzie bezpieczna – zapewnił ją Elladan. _Tak bezpieczna, jak to tylko możliwe,_ pomyślał. – Zrobimy wszystko, żeby ją chronić i żeby jej pomóc.

– Nie zrozum mnie źle, panie. Nie chciałam cię urazić. – Finrena zaczęła się tłumaczyć. Elladan pokręcił głową, dając jej do zrozumienia, że nie ma go za co przepraszać. – Po prostu martwię się o nią. Znamy się od bardzo dawna, a to wszystko stało się tak nagle…

– To zrozumiałe – odparł pogodnie Elladan, nie chcąc, by się tłumaczyła. – Być może za bardzo się spieszymy, ale żaden z nas nie odetchnie spokojnie, dopóki Gilraena i Aragorn nie znajdą się w bezpiecznym miejscu.

– Możesz być spokojna, jestem w dobrych rękach – odezwała się Gilraena stając w progu sypialni. – Chodź tu do mnie, tylko cicho – poprosiła. – Aragorn już śpi. – Obie kobiety zniknęły za drzwiami, za co Elladan był im bardzo wdzięczny. Czułby się niezręcznie, gdyby miał być świadkiem ich rozmowy.

Drzwi wejściowe zaskrzypiały ponownie, ale tym razem byli to Glorfindel i Lindir. Tak jak powiedzieli, przynieśli juki, w razie gdyby czegoś potrzebowali.

– Rozmawiałem z Hamnothem – powiedział Glorfindel, odkładając rzeczy pod ścianę. – Patrole, które wróciły dzisiaj wieczorem donoszą, że wokół jest czysto. Najprawdopodobniej w okolicy nie było więcej orków i te niedobitki, które nam umknęły, nie zdołały jeszcze zebrać sił do ponownego ataku.

– Oby rzeczywiście tak było – odparł Elladan. – W takim razie musimy jechać jak najszybciej, nim będziemy mieć na głowie kolejną hałastrę. Nie chciałbym już żadnych więcej niespodzianek w trakcie tej podróży.

– Zdecydowanie – zgodził się Lindir. – Jak na razie wszystko w porządku? – spytał, przenosząc wzrok na śpiącego Elrohira. Nikomu nie umknęły koszmary, które męczyły rannego.

– Tak. Gdyby coś się działo, zdołam go obudzić – powiedział Elladan i zaczął się szykować do spania tuż obok brata. Ku jego zadowoleniu Elrohir zdawał się spać głęboko. Delikatnie położył rękę na jego czole; gorączka spadła.

Elladan położył się, ale nie był śpiący. Zatopiony we własnych myślach, przestał zwracać uwagę na Glorfindela i Lindira, którzy omawiali jeszcze szczegóły podróży. Zastanawiał się, jak ojciec zareaguje na ich widok. Będzie zaskoczony? A może nie, może zobaczył, co się stało. W zasadzie nie powinni byli podejmować decyzji bez zgody Elronda, ale Elladan wiedział, że robią dobrze. Nie sądził, by ojciec miał mieć jakieś obiekcje. Zbyt głębokie pokładał w nich zaufanie, by nie zgodzić się z ich osądem.

Z zadumy wyrwał go cichy głos Finreny, która wychodząc życzyła im dobrej nocy i bezpiecznej podróży. Elladan odpowiedział i podniósł się, by zamknąć za nią drzwi. Kładąc się, ponownie zerknął na brata, ale Elrohir nawet się nie poruszył. Elladan owinął się kocem, ale po chwili odłożył go, bo w izbie było za ciepło. Miał wrażenie, że nie zmruży oka, bojąc się, że brat znów będzie miał koszmary, ale wbrew obawom sen nadszedł szybko.


	2. Chapter 2

**Część druga**

Ranek zastał wszystkich na nogach. Większość rzeczy została naszykowana już wieczorem. Pozostało tylko spakować bagaż tak, by móc go jak najwygodniej przytroczyć do koni. Elfowie zajęli się tym, podczas gdy Gilraena szykowała prowiant na drogę. Ilość pakunków zmuszała ich do zabrania dodatkowego konia, ale w zasadzie nikomu to nie przeszkadzało. Ze względu na Aragorna i tak nie będą mogli podróżować zbyt szybko, więc luzak nie spowolni jazdy. Poza tym niezbędne były rzeczy zajmujące trochę więcej miejsca, jak choćby niewielki namiot.

Elrohir, ku swojemu pozytywnemu zaskoczeniu, przespał spokojnie noc. Obyło się bez koszmarów, raz czy dwa obudził go tylko płacz Aragorna. Zioła wypite poprzedniego wieczoru zapewniły mu mocny odpoczynek, a zawarty w nich środek nasenny pomógł odzyskać część sił fizycznych. Z samopoczuciem nie będzie tak łatwo, ale Elrohir był już w lepszej formie, niż chociażby wczoraj. Elf wstał i stwierdził, że chociaż noga nadal protestowała bólem, gdy się na niej opierał, to szwy trzymały się już mocno i można było mieć nadzieję, że więcej nie puszczą. Elladan, patrząc na brata, podzielał jego optymizm. Przed nimi niezbyt forsowna droga, nic ponad siły rannego. Lindir co prawda wzruszył jedynie ramionami, gdy usłyszał optymistyczną rozmowę braci, ale nic nie powiedział. Widział, że bliźniacy są w lepszym nastroju. Być może wspomnienie ostatnich dni przestanie być tak bolesne szybciej, niż się tego spodziewali…

Elladan i Glorfindel zaczęli dzień od wizyty w stajni, by zająć się końmi. Wierzchowce powitały ich cichym, radosnym rżeniem. Starszy syn Elronda uśmiechnął się do siebie, gdy Garoth wyciągnął do niego szyję. Poczęstował swego karosza wyjętym z kieszeni jabłkiem i w tym momencie poczuł, jak ciepłe chrapy dotykają jego ramienia. Hellas Elrohira, równie ciemny jak koń Elladana, rozglądał się za swym panem, a nie zobaczywszy go, szturchnął drugiego z braci.

– Ty też dostaniesz – roześmiał się elf i wyciągnął drugie jabłko dla Hellasa. Obok niego Glorfindel siodłał swojego siwka i gniadosza Lindira. Elladan oporządził oba karosze i wyprowadził je na dwór, gdzie Elrohir z Lindirem wynosili bagaże. Starszy z braci przekazał wodze Elrohirowi i wrócił po kasztanka Gilraeny i gniadego wierzchowca, który miał posłużyć za luzaka.

Z pakowaniem uwinęli się, nim Aragorn się obudził. Pozwolili mu dłużej spać, bo wcześniejsza pobudka nie była konieczna. Wręcz przeciwnie, w ten sposób zapewnili sobie chwilę spokoju, co raczej nie byłoby możliwe przy wszędobylskim dwulatku, na którego trzeba było mieć przez cały czas baczenie. Gdy chłopiec wstał, juki znalazły się już na dworze, gotowe do załadowania na konie. Pozostało tylko zasiąść do śniadania i mogli ruszać w drogę.

Nie spieszyli się specjalnie. Elfowie zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, jak trudny jest dla Gilraeny wyjazd i chcieli jej dać trochę czasu na oswojenie się z myślą, że prawdopodobnie nie wróci już do tego domu i do ludzi, wśród których żyła. A przynajmniej nie stanie się tak przez bardzo długi czas. Kobieta była pogrążona głęboko w myślach, niemal automatycznie karmiła Aragorna. Chłopiec jadł z apetytem. Jednocześnie szybko zakończył ciężkie milczenie przy stole, gaworząc i wciągając elfów w „rozmowy".

Po posiłku zebrali resztę swoich drobiazgów, w tym broń, i wyszli na zewnątrz. Gilraena została w jeszcze w domu, ale Aragorn podreptał za elfami. Na jego twarzy wykwitł szeroki uśmiech, gdy zauważył konie przyprowadzone przez Glorfindela i Elladana.

– Koń! Koń! – ucieszył się. Chciał podbiec, ale Elrohir złapał go w porę. Chwycił Aragorna i podniósł go w górę, tak, by mógł pogłaskać Hellasa. Chłopcu tak się to spodobało, że zaczął protestować, gdy elf postawił go z powrotem na ziemi.

– Poczekaj, zaraz będziemy jechać – roześmiał się stojący obok Elladan. – Jeszcze będziesz miał dość jazdy – mruknął na użytek brata i dodał głośniej, zwracając się ponownie do dziecka. – Chodź, pomożesz mi – zaproponował. Aragorn z zaaferowaną miną podążył za elfem, by po chwili wrócić z torbą, którą z uwagi na jej rozmiar niemal ciągnął po ziemi. _Jak niewiele trzeba, by go czymś zająć,_ zauważył Elladan. _Ciekawe, kiedy znudzi mu się podróż._ Odebrał pakunek od chłopca i przytroczył go do swego konia. Ledwie skończyli ładować pozostałe rzeczy, Gilraena wyszła przed dom, z ociąganiem zamykając za sobą drzwi.

– Jestem gotowa, możemy jechać – powiedziała cicho. Glorfindel przytrzymał konia, gdy wsiadała, a Elladan podał jej Aragorna.

Gdy opuszczali osadę, parę osób wyszło, by się pożegnać i życzyć im bezpiecznej podróży. Ani razu nie padło pytanie, dokąd się wybierają i Elrohir cieszył się, że Dúnedainowie naprawdę pokładają w nich takie zaufanie.

Wśród zebranych Elladan dostrzegł Finrenę. Stała z boku w milczeniu i przyglądała się uważnie to Gilraenie i Aragornowi, to elfom, jak gdyby jeszcze raz próbowała ocenić, czy na pewno jej przyjaciółka jest w dobrych rękach. Gdy natrafiła wzrokiem na spojrzenie Elladana, elf uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco.

– Oby Jedyny zapewnił wam prostą i bezpieczną drogę, dokądkolwiek się udajecie – głos Hamnotha wybił się wyraźnie ponad ciche pożegnania. Elladan odwrócił się w jego stronę.

– Niech Valarowie mają w swej opiece was i wasze domostwa – odpowiedział Glorfindel. Skinął głową na pożegnanie i ruszył stępa przed siebie wraz z Lindirem. Następna pojechała Gilraena, a bliźniacy zamknęli niewielki oddział.

Poranek był ciepły i słoneczny. Delikatny wiatr nie pozwalał odczuć upału. Słowem – idealna pogoda do podróży. Elrohir miał nadzieję, że przez całą drogę będzie podobnie, ale nie sposób było cokolwiek przewidzieć; przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie pogoda zmieniała się tak często, że robiło się to już uciążliwe. Może jednak, przy odrobinie szczęścia, uda im się uniknąć większej ulewy w trakcie drogi. Na razie jednak nie zaprzątał sobie głowy ponurymi perspektywami, po prostu cieszył się jazdą. Podążali ubitym traktem, który łączył pobliskie wioski. Na tej części drogi nie spodziewali się zagrożeń, ponieważ Dúnedainowie dbali o bezpieczeństwo w pobliżu swych domostw. Dlatego też elfowie nie czynili Gilraenie trudności, gdy poprosiła, by zatrzymali się na moment w jednej z wiosek. Mieszkała tam jej rodzina i Gilraena pragnęła się z nią pożegnać.

Minęło południe, gdy zsiedli z koni przed domem niewiele różniącym się od tego, w którym spędzili ostatnią noc. Gilraena zaproponowała swym towarzyszom, by weszli razem z nią do środka, ale elfowie odmówili, nie chcąc odbierać jej chwili prywatności. Elladan przypomniał jej tylko, żeby nikomu nie zdradzała celu swej podróży. Gilraena obiecała, że nie zabawi długo, więc nie rozkulbaczali koni. Kobieta wzięła Aragorna na ręce i zniknęła za drzwiami prowadzącymi do domu, prawdopodobnie chcąc zrobić niespodziankę jego mieszkańcom.

– Tu zawsze jest tak cicho i spokojnie – zauważył Elladan. Parokrotnie zdarzyło się, że wraz z bratem przebywał w dużych ludzkich skupiskach. Nie mogli znieść gwaru i chaosu, który często dominował tam, gdzie spokojnie mógł rządzić ład i porządek. Wioski Dúnedainów były inne. Być może była to kwestia ich wielkości, ale tutaj Elladan zawsze czuł się prawie jak w domu.

– Co powiesz na mały spacer? – zaproponował Elrohir. Ostentacyjnie zignorował spojrzenie Glorfindela. – Może spotkamy kogoś znajomego. Kto wie, kiedy znowu tutaj zajrzymy.

– Chętnie – zgodził się starszy z braci. Zerknął pytająco na dwóch starszych elfów, ale Lindir pokręcił przecząco głową, dając im do zrozumienia, żeby szli sami. Bracia oddali im wodze swoich wierzchowców i ruszyli w stronę centrum wioski, jako że dom, przy którym się zatrzymali, znajdował się na jej obrzeżach.

Osada była bardzo podobna do tej, w której mieszkała Gilraena. Domy stały równo, a tereny wokół były zadbane. Zasadniczą różnicę stanowił niewielki, lecz bardzo malowniczy staw, nad którym skupiała się większość domów. Elladan i Elrohir szli powoli, rozglądając się, ale nie spotkali nikogo znajomego. W ogóle w wiosce było niewielu mężczyzn i bracia podejrzewali, że Dúnedainowie musieli udać się na jakąś wyprawę, o której Arathorn im nie wspomniał. Nie znalazłszy niczego interesującego, bracia skierowali się w stronę stawu. Na jego brzegu bawiło się kilkoro dzieci, które na widok bliźniaków przerwały radosną bieganinę i z przejęciem otoczyły przybyszów. Bracia pozwolili na to, jednocześnie uważnie obserwując dzieci, jak gdyby chcieli zdobyć jak najwięcej doświadczenia, nim przyjdzie im zajmować się małym Aragornem. _Widać nie spotkały jeszcze elfów, _skonstatował Elladan, patrząc, jak dzieci dyskutowały zawzięcie i wymieniały uwagi dotyczące różnic między rasami. Bracia spojrzeli po sobie i zgodnie parsknęli śmiechem, słysząc dywagacje pięcioletniej na oko dziewczynki, która zastanawiała się głośno, czy elfowie przypadkiem nie mają skrzydeł.

– Całe szczęście, że _nie_ mamy skrzydeł – szepnął Elladan tak, żeby dzieci go nie usłyszały. – Eru, uchowaj! Wyobraź sobie Glorfindela, jak lata za nami po Rivendell, gdy byliśmy mali. _Dosłownie_ lata. – Podsunięty przez usłużną wyobraźnię obraz skrzydlatego Pogromcy Balroga był tak groteskowy, że bracia długo nie mogli się uspokoić. _Chwała Jedynemu za to, że mimo wszystko mamy tylko ręce i nogi, _przemknęło Elrohirowi przez myśl.

– Ciekawe, co będzie następne – mruknął. – Ogon? Kły? A może rogi? – dywagacje Elrohira wywołały kolejną falę wesołości.

– Chyba nie chcę wiedzieć – odparł cicho Elladan, gdy już się uspokoił. Dzieci tymczasem zdążyły skończyć swe rozważania, najwyraźniej napatrzywszy się już na elfów i odrzuciwszy co ciekawsze teorie. Dwóch starszych chłopców bezceremonialnie chwyciło bliźniaków za ręce i pociągnęło nad sam brzeg stawu. Bracia wymienili rozbawione spojrzenia, ale pozwolili się poprowadzić. Kto wie, czy za parę lat nie staną do walki w jednym szeregu? Ciekawe, ilu z nich będzie pamiętało to spotkanie?

Bracia zostali posadzeni na sporym głazie i ponownie otoczeni przez ciekawską dzieciarnię. Co wymyślą? Elrohir wcale nie był pewien, czy chce się dowiedzieć. Z tego, co wiedział, dziecięca wyobraźnia i pomysłowość nie miały granic. Na moment zapadła cisza, a potem pytania posypały się ze wszystkich stron jednocześnie. Kim są? Skąd przyjechali i dokąd jadą? Co tu robią? Z całej gromadki dzieci tylko dwaj chłopcy, którzy ich tu wcześniej przywiedli, zdawali się mieć jako takie pojęcie o elfach. Prawdopodobnie byli dziećmi Dúnedainów, z którymi zdarzyło nam się współpracować, pomyślał Elladan. Bracia starali się odpowiadać na wszystkie pytania, żeby nikt nie czuł się pokrzywdzony. Cierpliwie wyjaśniali, że nie, nie mają skrzydeł, że owszem, zdarza im się czasem spędzać noc na drzewie, gdy wymaga tego sytuacja, ale generalnie wolą tradycyjne noclegi… Elladan wyjaśniał właśnie, na czym polega nocowanie na talanie, kiedy otrząsnął się gwałtownie i odwrócił. Jakaś mała dziewczynka wspięła się na kamień od drugiej strony i dobierała się właśnie do jego włosów, najwyraźniej zafascynowana sposobem ich upięcia. Ku jej niezadowoleniu, nie pozwolił się nimi pobawić. Dla bezpieczeństwa zdjął ją z głazu i postawił przed sobą na ziemi wśród reszty dzieci. Ich ciekawość zdawała się być nie do zaspokojenia. Pytania sypały się i sypały, a bracia zorientowali się wkrótce, że opowiadają dzieciom o Rivendell. W pewnym momencie Elrohir podjął jedną z dziecięcych piosenek, a Elladan włączył się do śpiewu. Dzieci nie rozumiały słów, ale słuchały jak urzeczone. Tymczasem myśli braci popłynęły daleko, do czasu, gdy sami byli mali. Tę piosenkę często śpiewała im Celebriana. Dawno nie słyszane słowa obudziły w nich tęsknotę z matką i pewną nostalgię, ale nie dali tego po sobie poznać. Dzieci są niezwykle czujne na wszelkie zmiany nastrojów, natychmiast by ją zauważyły, a przecież, nawet gdyby chcieli, nie zdołaliby wyjaśnić smutku i uczucia pustki, które wciąż im towarzyszyło, mimo upływu wielu lat. Elrohir mimowolnie sięgnął dłonią ku broszy spinającej płaszcz. Dla śmiertelników odchodzenie bliskich jest nierozerwalnie związane z ich naturą. Dla Pierworodnych zawsze jest raną, która nigdy nie zabliźni się do końca.

– Elladan, Elrohir! – głos Lindira sprawił, że przerwali śpiew. Najwyraźniej zabawili z dziećmi na tyle długo, że Gilraena zdążyła załatwić swoje sprawy i była już gotowa do dalszej drogi.

– Będziemy musieli już iść – powiedział Elrohir. Odpowiedział mu zgodny jęk zawodu. – Być może jeszcze się spotkamy, ale tymczasem żegnajcie. – Bracia wstali i ruszyli w stronę czekającego na nich Lindira. Dzieci początkowo szły za nimi, ale wkrótce zatrzymały się, widząc, że elfowie naprawdę nie zamierzają zostać dłużej. W dodatku, o ile wcześniej buzie im się nie zamykały, tak teraz obecność starszego elfa działała na nie onieśmielająco. Lindir spojrzał tylko na dzieci, potem na bliźniaków, i westchnął w duchu. Czy im naprawdę nie starczał jeden dzieciak, którego mieli na stałe pod opieką? Ledwie o tym pomyślał, Aragorn śmignął obok niego z radosnym śmiechem, by wylądować wprost w otwartych ramionach Elladana. Starszy z bliźniaków wziął chłopca na ręce i podrzucił do góry, wywołując kolejny atak śmiechu. Elrohir obejrzał się, chcąc jeszcze raz pożegnać się z dziećmi, ale maluchy wróciły do swoich wcześniejszych zabaw, więc zaniechał tego. Wraz z Elladanem podążyli za Lindirem do koni.

Gilraena siedziała już w siodle i rychło pozwoliła myślom płynąć daleko; podjęła już decyzję i wuj nie mógł jej od niej odwieść. Na widok braci przekomarzających się z Aragornem na jej twarzy po raz pierwszy tego dnia zagościł nikły uśmiech. Synowie Elronda na pierwszy rzut oka zdawali się być właśnie tacy, jak w tej chwili; radośni i beztroscy, skłonni do uśmiechu, co wydawało jej się niezwykłe w porównaniu z innymi elfami, z którymi miała styczność. Gilraena wiedziała jednak, że nie zawsze są tacy. Arathorn opowiedział jej kiedyś ich historię. Poznała prawdę o skrzętnie skrywanej ranie z przeszłości. I słyszała, jaki wpływ miała ona na zachowanie braci w pewnych sytuacjach. Z tamtej dawnej opowieści wywnioskowała, że elfowie zupełnie inaczej odbierają rozłąkę z ukochaną osobą i dużo bardziej ją przeżywają. Mogła więc sobie tylko wyobrażać, co czuł Elrond po stracie żony. Czy zachowanie bliźniaków miało mu jakoś pomóc? A może to była ich forma obrony? Nie mogła tego wiedzieć, zbyt słabo ich znała. A teraz? Czy ich reakcja na Aragorna, ich zacieśniające się stosunki były spontaniczne, czy również był to sposób na poradzenie sobie z ostatnią sytuacją? Gdy o tym pomyślała, nagle z trudem sama zapanowała nad łzami cisnącymi się do oczu. Nie, uznała, starając się skupić myśli na czym innym. Nie ukrywali żalu pod maską uśmiechu. Miała okazję przyjrzeć się wczoraj Elrohirowi i widziała u niego zarówno uśmiech, jak i łzy. Może więc to ona dorobiła teorię tam, gdzie nie było to potrzebne? Może oni po prostu tacy są? Tak czy inaczej, synowie Elronda swą bezpośredniością sprawiali, że nie sposób było ich nie polubić. Byli jej bliżsi niż Glorfindel i Lindir, którzy w dyskretny i uprzejmy sposób zachowywali dystans. A Elladan i Elrohir… Gilraena sama nie była w stanie określić, dlaczego zrobiło jej się ciepło w sercu na widok elfów otoczonych dziećmi. Bracia nie zwracali uwagi na ogromną różnicę wieku, liczoną przecież w setkach, jeśli nie w tysiącach lat i do każdego odnosili się z sympatią. Sprawiali przez to, że Gilraena czuła się przy nich po prostu bezpiecznie. Nie mógł jej również umknąć fakt, że Aragorn tak bardzo do nich garnął, mimo że prawie ich nie znał. Widziała również, że synowie Elronda odwzajemniają żywą sympatię dziecka i nie mogła sobie wyobrazić lepszych przyjaciół dla synka. Nie mogła mieć pewności, ale czuła, że między nimi właśnie rozpoczyna się przyjaźń na całe życie.

Na progu domu, częściowo skryty w cieniu dachu, stał starszy mężczyzna. Choć nie było widać dokładnie jego twarzy, Elrohir czuł na sobie jego czujne spojrzenie. Mężczyzna taksował ich wzrokiem, prawdopodobnie oceniając, czy będą dobrymi opiekunami dla Gilraeny. Młodszy z braci przyjrzał mu się również i zauważył, że surowe spojrzenie człowieka złagodniało nieco, gdy ten zobaczył ich z małym Aragornem, nadal jednak dalekie było od aprobaty. Elrohir nie był w stanie powiedzieć jednoznacznie, czy już się kiedyś spotkali. Prawdopodobnie nie, ale możliwe było, że zetknęli się przed niegdyś, a lata, które minęły od tego czasu, zmieniły człowieka tak, że uczyniły go nierozpoznawalnym dla elfów przyzwyczajonych do niezmienności wyglądu.

– Witajcie – odezwał się pierwszy. – Jestem Drandor. – Synowie Elronda upewnili się tym samym, że nie mieli z nim wcześniej do czynienia.

– Witaj, Drandorze. Nazywam się Elladan, a to mój brat Elrohir – odpowiedział starszy z braci. Aragorn siedział w jego ramionach i śmiał się radośnie, na przemian wtulając głowę w szyję Elladana i wyglądając ponownie do Elrohira. Zabawa w „a ku–ku" była dla niego w tej chwili najważniejsza, dlatego obrzucił młodszego z braci pełnym wyrzutu spojrzeniem, gdy ten przestał się z nim bawić i skupił swą uwagę na rozmowie.

– Gilraena powiedziała mi, co zamierzacie – zaczął Drandor. – Nie ukrywam, że nie podoba mi się ten pomysł. – Mężczyzna od razu przeszedł do rzeczy.

Elladan nie był tym zaskoczony. Spodziewał się, że temat wypłynie przy spotkaniu z krewnymi Gilraeny. W końcu to była także ich sprawa.

– Nie możecie żądać od niej, by porzuciła wszystko, co dotąd było jej znane – podjął, widząc, że żaden z elfów nie zamierza się odezwać. – To jeszcze młoda dziewczyna – Elrohir zauważył, jak mężczyzna patrzy na Gilraenę z czułością; widać była mu bliską osobą.

– Gdyby istniała taka możliwość, nie posuwalibyśmy się do ostateczności i nie zabieralibyśmy Gilraeny z jej rodzinnych stron – odparł młodszy z braci. – Ale w tej chwili najważniejsze jest, by potomek Isildura przetrwał i dożył wieku dorosłego. Nie możemy powiedzieć, by tu było dostatecznie bezpiecznie.

– Żaden z Dúnedainów nie ulęknie się zagrożenia i będzie bronić syna swego wodza do ostatniej kropli krwi – powiedział dumnie Drandor, wyraźnie urażony słowami elfa, choć ten nie miał nic złego na myśli.

– Nikt z nas tego nie podważa – wtrącił się Glorfindel. Drandor obdarzył go niechętnym spojrzeniem; najwyraźniej musieli rozmawiać już wcześniej. – Ale wokół robi się coraz niebezpieczniej i kto wie, co będzie za parę lat. Co, jeśli orkowie namnożą się tak, że wasze siły nie zdołają sprostać naporowi wroga? Coraz więcej plugastwa czai się w okolicy, coraz odważniejsze się robi. Nie wiem, czy w sytuacji kryzysowej zdołamy na czas przyjść wam z pomocą.

– Od wieków żyjemy tu i bronimy się skutecznie – odparował Drandor. Aragorn wyślizgnął się z objęć Elladana i podszedł do krewnego, patrząc na niego z ciekawością. – Tu jest miejsce Aragorna, między nami. I tutaj jest miejsce Gilraeny. Z rodziną – dodał, dobitnie wskazując na chłopca, który bez oporów dał się wziąć na ręce.

– Decyzja w tej sprawie nie należała do nas, lecz do Gilraeny – odparł spokojnie Elrohir. – A ona zaufała nam i postanowiła pojechać z nami. Tam, dokąd się udajemy, będzie bezpieczna, a Aragorn zostanie ukryty przed światem, aż dojrzeje do swego dziedzictwa.

– Dokąd ją zabieracie? – po głosie Drandora widać było, że zaczynał powoli spuszczać z tonu. – Czy nie możemy nawet wiedzieć, gdzie będzie mieszkać? Chcecie jej zabronić kontaktu z ludźmi, których tu zna?

– Dla bezpieczeństwa Aragorna lepiej będzie, jeśli nikt nie będzie wiedział, dokąd ich zabieramy – powiedział stanowczo Glorfindel. – Arathorn zaufał synom Elronda, był gotów powierzyć im własne życie. Ty także zaufaj.

Elrohir zbladł, słysząc te słowa, które w jego odczuciu zabrzmiały wręcz złowrogo. _Był gotów powierzyć im własne życie…_ A oni zawiedli. On zawiódł. Glorfindel udał, że nie zauważył nieznacznej zmiany w zachowaniu Elrohira. Miast tego skupił się jedynie na rozmowie, przejmując inicjatywę. Wiedział, że jego słowa mogły brzmieć okrutnie dla braci, ale dla Drandora nie miały takiego wydźwięku. Opór mężczyzny powoli się łamał.

– Bezpieczeństwo to nie wszystko – wytknął jeszcze, szukając argumentów. – Czy będziecie w stanie zapewnić im to, co mieli tutaj? Miłość i troskę?

– Niczego nie będzie im brakowało – zapewnił go Glorfindel. – Tam, dokąd jedziemy, Gilraena i Aragorn zostaną z radością przyjęci w grono rodziny.

– Skoro tak… Dobrze, jedźcie w takim razie – powiedział z ociąganiem Drandor, wciąż nie do końca przekonany. – Gilraeno – zwrócił się do kobiety, która wyglądała, jak gdyby otrząsnęła się z głębokiej zadumy. – Gdybyś kiedykolwiek zmieniła zdanie i zapragnęła do nas wrócić, będziemy na ciebie czekać z otwartymi ramionami.

– Wiem – odparła cicho, nie do końca panując nad drżeniem głosu i łzami w oczach, które w końcu zakręciły jej się w oczach. Drandor podszedł i w milczeniu podał jej dziecko. Gilraena pochyliła się i ukryła twarz we włosach chłopca, chcąc prawdopodobnie skryć swoje łzy. Glorfindel uznał natomiast, że sprawa jest zakończona i skinąwszy mężczyźnie głową na pożegnanie wrócił do swego wierzchowca. Elladan został jeszcze przez chwilę, czekając na Elrohira.

– Uważajcie na nich – powiedział jeszcze Drandor, zwracając się tylko do bliźniaków. – Na nich oboje.

– Będziemy – obiecał Elladan. Już druga osoba prosiła go o to. Chciał wierzyć w to, że im się uda.

– Lohil? – Głos Aragorna sprawił, że bracia ruszyli się w końcu z miejsca. Chłopiec obrócił się i rozejrzał uważnie, poszukując elfa wzrokiem. Elrohir uśmiechnął się do siebie, słysząc jak chłopiec próbuje wymówić jego imię w całości.

– Oczywiście, wszyscy jedziemy – powiedziała Gilraena już spokojnym głosem. – Zobacz, Elladan i Elrohir też wsiadają na swoje konie.

– Nie, nie – zaprzeczył gwałtownie Aragorn i wychylił się jeszcze mocniej ponad ramieniem matki. – Loo – zawołał jeszcze raz, tym razem używając wygodnego dla niego skrótu. Młodszy z bliźniaków podjechał bliżej, a wtedy chłopiec sugestywnie wyciągnął do niego rączki. Elrohir czuł przy tym na sobie spojrzenie Drandora.

– Cóż byś chciał? – zapytał. Aragornowi udało się akurat dosięgnąć ręki elfa i chłopiec chwycił się kurczowo jego palca.

– Lo? – Maluch spojrzał pytająco na Gilraenę. Kobieta podniosła wzrok na młodszego z braci, wyraźnie zaskoczona.

– Chcesz ze mną jechać? – upewnił się Elrohir, równie zdziwiony jak Gilraena, która odezwała się dopiero po chwili.

– Nie – odpowiedziała dziecku. – Nie będziemy robić problemu – dodała, spoglądając na elfa z lekkim zakłopotaniem. Elrohir niemal natychmiast zaprzeczył, gdy tyko zobaczył, jak buzia Aragorna wygina się niebezpiecznie w podkówkę.

– Żaden problem – odparł. – No chodź – sięgnął po chłopca i posadził go przed sobą. W zamian został obdarzony słodkim uśmiechem i chwilą ciszy, bowiem ucieszone dziecko natychmiast zaczęło miętosić w rączkach kawałek rzemienia od wodzów.

– Podstawowa zasada, którą właśnie złamałeś. – Lindir nieoczekiwanie podjechał bliżej i włączył się do rozmowy. Mówił przy tym cicho, jedynie do Elrohira. – Nigdy nie pozwalaj na coś, gdy kto inny w tym momencie zaprzecza. Zwłaszcza, jeśli jest to matka. Zobaczysz, jeszcze ci dzieciak wejdzie na głowę, zanim się obejrzysz.

– Myślisz, że się dam? – spytał Elrohir. Elladan dołączył do brata, sugerując tym samym, że w razie czego nie zostawi go samego. Lindir miał prawdopodobnie gotową odpowiedź, ale w tym momencie wtrącił się Glorfindel, ucinając dyskusję w zalążku:

– Jedźmy. – Elf spiął konia i ruszył stępa przed siebie, dając tym samym sygnał do dalszej podróży. Drandor długo jeszcze patrzył za nimi, gdy odjeżdżali.

Elrohir z przyjemnością objął chłopca, by ten nie spadł mu przypadkiem. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że takim postępowaniem zacieśnia więzy z chłopcem, ale to było chyba to, czego teraz potrzebował. Mogłoby się to wydać dziwne, ale pragnął kontaktu z Aragornem; z małym ludzkim dzieckiem. W Rivendell nigdy nie było dużo dzieci. Czasem trafiło się jedno czy dwa, ale już od wielu lat nie słyszano w Imladris śmiechu małego elfa. Patrząc na Aragorna i słuchając, jak chłopiec gaworzy do siebie, Elrohir uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo brakowało mu kontaktu z dziećmi. Ostatni raz miał okazję, gdy Arwena była mała, ale wtedy i oni z Elladanem byli bardzo młodzi, więc inaczej do tego podchodzili. Pamiętał jednak, jak wielką radość sprawiała im zabawa z siostrą, chociaż czasem brakowało im cierpliwości. Potem nie mieli już do czynienia z dziećmi. Ich życie wypełnione było podróżami i polowaniami na orków. Owszem, zaglądali do domu, sporadycznie odwiedzali Lotlorien, ale głównie byli w drodze. Ze wszystkich sił starali się dbać o bezpieczeństwo w okolicy Rivendell, zwłaszcza po tym, co spotkało ich matkę.

Aragorn przekręcił się, gdyż najwyraźniej rzemień przestał już stanowić wystarczająco interesującą zabawkę. Elrohir objął mocniej chłopca w obawie, że ten wyślizgnie mu się przypadkiem, jeśli będzie się tak wiercił. Na tym zakończył się bezruch dziecka.

– Nie, nie, nie. – Jadący obok Elladan parsknął śmiechem, gdy zobaczył, jak brat próbuje poskromić siedzącego przed nim chłopca. – A'agon sam, A'agon sam! – upierał się Aragorn, starając się uwolnić z uścisku elfa.

– Nie mogę cię puścić, bo spadniesz – wyjaśnił Elrohir. – Zobacz, jak jesteś wysoko – dodał i przygryzł wargę, gdy chłopiec kolejny raz wbił mu się łokciem w zranioną nogę. O tym jakoś nie pomyślał, gdy brał dziecko do siebie. _Nie ruszaj się tak, _miał ochotę poprosić, ale zaniechał tego, wiedząc, że i tak nic nie osiągnie. Aragorn po prostu nudził się podczas dłuższego bezruchu i nie mógł nic na to poradzić.

Uratował go Elladan, który momentalnie wychwycił zmianę w nastroju brata, i, domyśliwszy się przyczyny, postanowił się włączyć.

– Chodź do mnie, Aragornie – zaproponował. – Teraz ze mną trochę pojedziesz, co? – Aragorn znieruchomiał i taksował przez chwilę wzrokiem drugiego elfa, po czym ochoczo wyciągnął rączki. Gdy Elladan sadzał go przed sobą na swoim wierzchowcu, oczy chłopca czujnie lustrowały pozostałych podróżnych, jakby dziecko upewniało się, czy wszyscy są.

– Dzięki – mruknął cicho Elrohir, tak, żeby inni go nie usłyszeli. Z ulgą pozbył się słodkiego ciężaru. Choć jazda z chłopcem sprawiała mu przyjemność, mimo wszystko na razie wolał jednak podróżować sam. Elladan uśmiechnął się tylko i przeniósł swą uwagę na Aragorna, który akurat zaczął się dobierać do jego broszy. Nic nie mówiąc, delikatnie wyjął ozdobę z rączek dziecka, żeby przypadkiem się nie rozpięła i nie ukłuła go.

– Do domu? – zapytał Aragorn zaskakująco wyraźnie, wykręcając się zabawnie, żeby spojrzeć na elfa.

– Tak, jedziemy do twojego nowego domu – odparł Elladan. – Będziesz mieszkał tam, gdzie my.

– Mama? – zaniepokoił się chłopiec, oglądając się nerwowo. Gilraena oderwała wzrok od końskiej grzywy i zrównała się z Elladanem.

– Jestem tu – powiedziała łagodnie. – Nigdzie nie odchodzę, nie bój się.

– Mama, dom? – dociekał dalej Aragorn, zmuszając braci do małej gimnastyki umysłów w celu zgadnięcia, o co dokładnie mu chodzi. Do takich rozmów jeszcze nie przywykli. Ale chyba byli na dobrej drodze, bo jak dotąd żadna z tych swoistych konwersacji nie zakończyła się płaczem.

Elladan zaczął opowiadać swobodnie o Rivendell. Starał się mówić prostym, zrozumiałym dla dziecka językiem, ale jednocześnie obserwował dyskretnie Gilraenę, która z uwagą słuchała wszystkiego, co dotyczyło Imladris. Miał nadzieję, że w ten sposób przybliży jej nieco miejsce, które już niedługo stanie się jej nowym domem. Aragorn początkowo słuchał z uwagą, ale potem wrócił do mamy, by zasnąć w jej ramionach, czemu sprzyjało także miarowe kołysanie.

Jechali bez przeszkód przez cały dzień, robiąc dość częste, ale krótkie postoje. W końcu zatrzymali się wieczorem na niewielkiej polanie. Mogliby wprawdzie jechać jeszcze kawałek, ale w okolicy nie było lepszego miejsca na nocleg, dlatego synowie Elronda bez wahania zaproponowali rozłożenie się tutaj obozem. Ślady po ogniskach pozwalały sądzić, że nieraz Strażnicy obozowali w tym miejscu. Równie wymownie świadczył o tym stos drewna ukryty zmyślnie w zagłębieniu pod głazami, tak, by w razie potrzeby można było szybko rozniecić ogień. Ponieważ nie padało, a w okolicy było pod dostatkiem mniejszych i większych gałęzi, elfowie nie naruszyli zapasów, pozostawiając je dla tych, którzy w przyszłości będą ich bardziej potrzebować.

Szybko zakrzątnięto się przy przygotowywaniu obozu. Gdy konie zostały już rozkulbaczone, a bagaże złożone w jednym miejscu, Elladan i Elrohir zabrali się za rozkładanie niewielkiego namiotu dla Gilraeny i Aragorna, śledzeni przy tym uważnym spojrzeniem dziecka. Chłopiec wędrował swobodnie po obozie, cały czas obserwowany przez przynajmniej jedną parę oczu.

Analizując przebytą drogę, Elladan uznał, że mieli całkiem dobre tempo, lepsze, niż początkowo zakładał. Jeśli dalsza droga będzie przebiegała równie pomyślnie, osiągną Rivendell przed upływem dziesięciu dni. _Jeśli…, _powtórzył w myślach starszy z braci. Nie, nie pora teraz na rozważania, co by było, gdyby. Teraz musieli uporać się z namiotem, co okazało się być zajęciem dość kłopotliwym, jako że Aragorn nagminnie łapał płachtę materiału i próbował się pod nią schować, a gdy któryś z braci zabierał mu ją, chłopiec zaśmiewał się i łapał ją w innym miejscu. W końcu jednak okiełznali zarówno chłopca, jak i plączący się materiał. Niebo wprawdzie pokrywały tylko nieliczne chmury, ale ostatnio pogoda zmieniała się tak gwałtownie, że nie wiadomo było, czy nocą nie zacznie padać. A nawet jeśli nie, to namiot zachowywał się jak ekran i utrzymywał ciepło, konieczne zwłaszcza w nocy dla dziecka nieprzyzwyczajonego do spania na świeżym powietrzu.

Reszta prac obozowych poszła sprawnie jak zawsze. Gdy Aragorn obserwował bliźniaków, Gilraena z Lindirem zatroszczyli się o posiłek, a Glorfindel zajął się końmi. Chwilę to trwało, nim uporał się ze wszystkimi jukami i pozwolił wierzchowcom skubać świeżą trawę. Jakiś czas zabawił też przy swoim siwku, oczyszczając go chociaż pobieżnie z pyłu. Aragorn oczywiście nie wytrzymał długo w miejscu i odrabiał sobie cały dzień bezruchu, biegając od Gilraeny do braci. Gdy ta trasa mu się znudziła, zmienił ją tak, by znaleźć się tuż obok Glorfindela. Wobec takiego obrotu sprawy, z dzieckiem uczepionym nóg i szczebioczącym do niego, elf zaprzestał czyszczenia.

Wieczór upłynął w miłej, cichej atmosferze. Po ciepłym, spożytym w milczeniu posiłku Gilraena z przyjemnością zasłuchała się w pieśni nucone przez Lindira. Aragorn bawił się początkowo znalezionymi w trawie kamykami, ale rychło zrobił się senny i wkrótce zasnął na kolanach matki. Gilraena siedziała w milczeniu. Jej skryte obawy powoli się rozmywały. Chociaż starała się tego po sobie nie okazać, bała się tej podróży i nowego życia, które czekało na jej końcu. Teraz, przebywając wśród elfów i rozmawiając z nimi, przekonywała się, że dobrze czuje się w ich towarzystwie. Nie musiała nic mówić, jej towarzysze rozumieli potrzebę milczenia czy też pobycia sam na sam ze swoimi myślami. Nikt jej się nie narzucał, za co była bardzo wdzięczna. Jawnie okazane współczucie czy litość mogłyby sprawić, że złamałaby się w końcu, a nie chciała tego. Elfowie dawali jej tyle, ile sama była w stanie przyjąć, i czynili to z wyczuciem.

Emocje jednak zaczynały brać nad nią górę. Przez cały dzień, zaabsorbowana podróżą i zmianami, nie myślała o wydarzeniach ostatnich dni. Teraz, gdy siedziała przy trzaskającym cicho ogniu, nie mogła się od nich opędzić. To nie z elfami powinna tu siedzieć, to nie Lindir powinien przytrzymywać jej konia… Gilraena poczuła, jak pod powiekami gromadzą się zdradzieckie łzy. Nie chciała ich okazywać, dlatego wstała i ostrożnie ułożyła dziecko na posłaniu przygotowanym wcześniej przez Elladana. Upewniwszy się, że chłopiec śpi, otuliła się szczelniej płaszczem i odeszła kawałek, by przez chwilę być sama. Wiedziała, że musi poradzić sobie z własnymi emocjami i że musi to zrobić sama. Powoli docierało do niej, że to wszystko dzieje się naprawdę, że gdyby Arathorn żył, nie jechałaby teraz do Rivendell, które zdawało jej się leżeć na końcu świata, choć w rzeczywistości wcale nie było tak daleko. Łzy popłynęły same, a kobietą wstrząsnął bezgłośny szloch. Gilraena odeszła jeszcze dalej, by żaden z elfów nie był świadkiem jej słabości. Musiała po prostu odreagować…

Nagły ruch Gilraeny nie pozostał niezauważony, ale żaden z elfów nie dał po sobie poznać, że wie, co się dzieje. Elrohir wymienił z bratem spojrzenia i wykonał ruch, jakby chciał wstać i pójść za kobietą, ale zaniechał tego. Nie chciał się narzucać, a zachowanie Gilraeny było aż nadto wymowne. Pozostał więc na miejscu i kontynuował rozmowę z Lindirem, podczas gdy Elladan krzątał się przy koniach. Garoth wyraźnie domagał się pieszczot i starszy syn Elronda nie został tak łatwo puszczony. Elladan sprawdził jeszcze, czy juki są dobrze złożone i czy przypadkiem nic się nie gniecie i wrócił do ognia. Gdy usiadł, przyszedł czas na rozdzielenie wart. Nim bracia zdążyli cokolwiek ustalić, Glorfindel włączył się do rozmowy i nalegał, by Elrohir odpoczął również tej nocy. Zabrał się przy tym za przygotowanie tego samego naparu, co zeszłego wieczoru, co oczywiście spotkało się z oporem ze strony młodszego elfa.

– Glorfindelu, proszę cię, dałbyś mi spokój. Naprawdę nic mi nie jest – zaoponował Elrohir.

– Gdybyśmy byli w Rivendell, z takim „nic" ojciec nie wypuściłby cię nawet z łóżka – wytknął Glorfindel i, niezrażony protestami, zalał zioła gorącą wodą.

– Ale póki co nie jesteśmy i warunki są inne – odciął się Elrohir. Doprawdy, czy ta śpiewka musi się powtarzać co wieczór? Mina Glorfindela świadczyła o tym, że elf pomyślał dokładnie o tym samym. Mimo to Elrohir nie mógł ukryć irytacji. Umiał dbać o siebie i wiedział, na ile może sobie pozwolić. Osobiście użyłby innej, łagodniejszej mieszanki ziół, ale nie dane mu było o tym zadecydować.

– Proszę, wypij to. – Glorfindel podał młodszemu z braci pełen kubek. – I nie chcę słyszeć, że nie potrzebujesz.

– Bo nie potrzebuję – rzucił Elrohir, ostentacyjnie ignorując podawane mu naczynie. Spojrzał na brata, ale Elladan wzruszył ramionami z na pół kpiącym uśmiechem błąkającym mu się na twarzy. Te sprzeczki zaczynały być już śmieszne.

– Nie zapieraj się, że ci to wczoraj nie pomogło. – Glorfindel wcisnął Elrohirowi kubek w taki sposób, że ten musiał go wziąć, jeśli nie chciał oblać się płynem. – Jutro już…

– Uciszcie się obaj! – syknął Elladan. Jego wzrok przeniósł się na Aragorna, który zaczął wiercić się na posłaniu.

Elfowie umilkli momentalnie. Elrohir mimowolnie uniósł kubek do ust, a jego brat pochylił się nad chłopcem i zaczął cicho nucić w nadziei, że dziecko zaśnie znowu, ale Aragorn już siedział i rozglądał się wkoło.

– Brawo – mruknął Elladan i wziął chłopca na ręce, chcąc pozwolić Gilraenie odreagować dzień w spokoju. Aragorn bez namysłu oplótł szyję elfa i przytulił się. Elladan stał nieruchomo, licząc, że dziecko zaśnie, ale po chwili ulga malująca się na jego twarzy ustąpiła miejsca konsternacji.

– Ekhm, Elrohirze? – zapytał zmieszany.

– Tak? – Elrohir spojrzał na brata nieco sennym wzrokiem. Nie znosił tego momentu, kiedy leki zaczynały brać nad nim górę, czuł się wtedy bezbronnym.

– On jest mokry – odparł Elladan i odsunął chłopca na odległość ramion. A raczej usiłował to zrobić, bo Aragorn nadal obejmował go za szyję, co dało dość komiczny efekt.

– Że co proszę?

– On. Jest. Mokry – wycedził starszy z bliźniaków, akcentując każde słowo osobno. – I co ja mam z nim zrobić? – spytał, a miał przy tym tak bezradną minę, że Lindir parsknął śmiechem.

– Wysuszyć? – zaryzykował Elrohir, ale wycofał się z tego, jak tylko wyobraził sobie Elladana trzymającego Aragorna nad ogniskiem. Nie, to chyba zbyt drastyczna metoda działania.

– To chyba oczywiste – prychnął rozbawiony Lindir, litując się wreszcie. – Przebrać – podpowiedział, ale nie zamierzał pomagać.

Elladan początkowo stwierdził w duchu, że dwaj starsi elfowie mogliby się podzielić swoim doświadczeniem, ale gdy pomyślał, że mogli je nabyć w czasie, gdy to oni z Elrohirem byli w wieku Aragorna, uznał, że chyba woli nie poruszać tego tematu. Zamiast tego posadził chłopca na ziemi i podał Elrohirowi torbę z rzeczami małego, by ten znalazł jakieś suche ubranko, a sam zaczął rozbierać Aragorna. Ilość troczków, wiązań i guziczków wyglądała zniechęcająco, ale Elladan metodycznie pozbywał się kolejnych warstw mokrej odzieży. Aragorn początkowo znosił cierpliwie niewprawne manewry elfa, przyglądając mu się z zainteresowaniem, ale Elladanowi chyba nie szło najlepiej, bo dziecko w końcu straciło cierpliwość. Płacz dziecka poniósł się daleko w wieczornej ciszy, co oczywiście natychmiast przywołało Gilraenę. Kobieta przejęła inicjatywę i kryzys został zażegnany, a płacz uciszony.

Gilraena ułożyła dziecko ponownie spać, a ponieważ chłopiec wtulił się w nią, zrezygnowała z wstawania i także udała się już na spoczynek, cicho życząc elfom dobrej nocy. Elrohir zorientował się, że nadal dzierży w ręku kaftanik, wyjęty z torby, gdy szukał suchego ubrania dla Aragorna, w drugiej ręce natomiast trzymał kubek z resztą ziół. Westchnął w duchu z rezygnacją i dopił je do końca.

– Daj to, schowam – odezwał się Elladan, widząc, że zioła zaczynają już ścinać Elrohira z nóg i że jego brat nie bardzo wie, co ma zrobić z ubrankiem. Według niego Glorfindel nie powinien był podawać mu znowu tej silnej mieszanki ziół, nie było to niezbędne. Zdaniem Elladana zrobił to tylko po to, by Elrohir spał spokojnie pod wpływem leku, zamiast znów czuwać przez pół nocy.

– Połóż się, zanim zaśniesz na siedząco – zasugerował. – Tak, zajrzę jeszcze do Hellasa – uprzedził prośbę brata i uśmiechnął się lekko.

Elrohir skinął mu głową w podziękowaniu i poszedł za radą Elladana. Czuł się dziwnie. Znał dokładnie działanie wypitych przed chwilą ziół, zarówno od strony teoretycznej jak i praktycznej. Znajome odrętwienie, poprzedzające głęboki, wymuszony sen kojarzyło mu się wyłącznie z sytuacjami, których wolałby nie pamiętać. _No to z powodzeniem mogę dodać do nich jeszcze jedną,_ pomyślał ponuro. Tak jak się spodziewał, wieczorem nie zdołał uciec myślami od wydarzeń ostatnich dni. Jakaś złośliwa siła zdawała się rozdrapywać świeże rany, częściowo zasklepiające się już dzięki małemu dziecku. Mimo przyjaznej atmosfery Elrohir nie umiał zapanować nad żalem i wyzbyć się poczucia winy, które rzucało cień na przyjemność, jaką sprawiało mu przebywanie z Aragornem. Nie chcąc myśleć o tym tuż przed snem, Elrohir wrócił myślami do wczorajszej rozmowy z bratem i to mu trochę pomogło. Zaczął wyszukiwać wspomnienia sprzed lat, zdeterminowany, by pamiętać przyjaciela jako człowieka pełnego radości i energii, a nie jego pobladłą i okaleczoną twarz, której widok wciąż go prześladował. Mieli przecież razem tyle okazji do radości, tyle potyczek razem wygrali. _Oprócz tej jednej_, zakołatało mu w myślach. Nie zdążył jednak zastanowić się nad tym dłużej, bo leki w końcu wzięły nad nim górę i sprawiły, że zapadł w sen przywracający siły fizyczne, lecz niekoniecznie zawsze dobrze wpływający na psychikę.


	3. Chapter 3

**Część trzecia**

_ Byłoby zbyt pięknie, gdyby utrzymała się pogoda_, pomyślał Elladan, zwijając ciężkie od wody płótno namiotu, który stanowił ochronę dla Gilraeny i Aragorna w czasie nocy. Wczoraj po południu, czwartego dnia od wyruszenia, niebo zasnuło się gęstymi chmurami i niedługo potem zaczęło padać. Lało przez cały wieczór i pół nocy, nic więc dziwnego, że rankiem nikt nie był w dobrym nastroju. Tylko Aragorna rozpierała energia, co było dość dziwne, zważywszy na to, że, jak się zdawało elfom, dzieciak płakał przez pół nocy i nie dawał się uśpić, najwyraźniej przestraszony ulewą, przed którą namiot ledwie chronił. Niemniej chłopiec nie mógł usiedzieć w miejscu i korzystał z ostatnich chwil swobody przed podróżą. Skończyło się na tym, że oczywiście musiał wpaść w największą w okolicy kałużę, mimo usilnych prób Gilraeny, która starała się utrzymać Aragorna z dala od wody. Dlatego też teraz, zamiast pozwolić Lindirowi i Glorfindelowi zapakować resztę juków na konie, strofowała synka i grzebała w torbie w poszukiwaniu suchego ubrania, zaburzając tym samym cykl obozowych prac, do którego zdążyli przywyknąć.

– Nie podoba mi się ten dzień – odezwał się ponuro Elrohir, podchodząc, by odebrać złożoną płachtę. Elladan podniósł zaciekawiony wzrok na brata i spojrzał na niego pytająco. – Okolica też nie – dodał.

– No nie, nie przesadzaj, okolica jest akurat bardzo malownicza – zaprotestował starszy z bliźniaków pół żartem, pół serio.

A w zasadzie byłaby malownicza, gdyby nie wszechobecne błoto, którego nie sposób było ominąć. Elrohir skrzywił się tylko, nadaremnie próbując wycisnąć jeszcze trochę wody z materiału. Elladan utwierdził się w przekonaniu, że brat stanowczo nie był w humorze.

– Ale masz rację, mi też nie podoba się ta mgła – zgodził się starszy syn Elronda. – Miejmy nadzieję, że później się podniesie.

– Oby – mruknął Elrohir, zdecydowanie nie w nastroju do rozmów, i odszedł do koni, nie odzywając się już słowem.

Elladan popatrzył za bratem, który najprawdopodobniej zwolnił pewne zapory i w końcu odreagowywał ostatnie wydarzenia, co wprawdzie obecnie nie odbijało się może pozytywnie na reszcie, ale w rezultacie dobrze wróżyło. A może po prostu noga bardziej mu dokuczała po deszczowej nocy? Elladan uznał, że da bratu jeszcze trochę czasu; później porozmawiają. Z doświadczenia wiedział, że lepiej zostawić go w spokoju.

– Aragornie, stój! – Elf odwrócił się, słysząc okrzyk Gilraeny. Świeżo przebrany chłopiec najwyraźniej obrał sobie za cel kolejną kałużę. Tym razem nie zdążył; Elladan stanął mu na drodze i przechwycił go, nim kolejne ubranko utonęło w błocie. Zajęty utrzymaniem wiercącego się dziecka, kątem oka zarejestrował pełne dezaprobaty spojrzenie brata, którego nie zrozumiał. Zignorował to i z uśmiechem na ustach poskramiał malucha, który zdążył już się znudzić i wyraźnie dawał do zrozumienia, że chce, by go postawić. Elf nie zamierzał go puścić, słusznie obawiając się, że dziecko w swej przekorze podrepcze wprost do kałuży. Wobec takiego obrotu sprawy Aragorn buntował się coraz bardziej, aż w końcu wybuchnął płaczem.

– Ej, ej! Spokojnie! – Elladan próbował się wybronić i w akcie desperacji zaczął łaskotać chłopca.

– Jeszcze się nie nauczyłeś, że takie trzymanie na siłę zawsze kończy się płaczem? – spytał rozweselony Lindir. Odpowiedź utonęła w piskach Aragorna.

–Nieeee, Dan nie 'kota, nie 'kota – protestował chłopiec, wydając przy tym odgłosy, których elf nie był w stanie jednoznacznie zakwalifikować do płaczu lub śmiechu. Wszystko fajnie, ale Elladan nie miał pojęcia, jak wybrnąć z zabawy tak, by nie skończyła się znowu krzykiem. Nim coś wymyślił, usłyszał głos brata.

– Może tak z łaski swojej przestałbyś się bawić i mi tu pomógł? – zapytał Elrohir, wciąż męcząc się przy luzaku. Gniadosz zaczynał okazywać zniecierpliwienie, a elf nie mógł sobie poradzić z bagażami. Normalnie dałby sobie radę, ale nie chciał kłaść ponownie toreb na mokrej trawie. _I oczywiście musi mieć pretensje do mnie_, westchnął w duchu Elladan.

– Słucham? – zapytał w miarę spokojnie, usiłując wyplątać się z dziecięcych rączek, które oplatały mu szyję. – Przed chwilą dałeś mi do zrozumienia, że nie potrzebujesz pomocy – wytknął. Już z rana Elrohir warknął na niego, gdy chciał przejąć na siebie część jego obowiązków, i utrzymywał, że wszystko jest w porządku. Dlatego też, zgodnie z życzeniem brata, Elladan nie zamierzał się mieszać.

– No proszę cię, Elladanie, bądź poważny – Elrohir nie wytrzymał w końcu i cierpko zwrócił uwagę. – Spójrz lepiej, jak ty się zachowujesz! – warknął. Gniady luzak cofnął się, jak gdyby zdziwiony ostrym tonem elfa; syn Elronda uspokoił go w jednej chwili, nawet nie zwracając na to uwagi.

– Jak? Normalnie. – Elladan wzruszył ramionami. Pretensje brata brzmiały śmiesznie i nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Doprawdy, zachowywał się tak, jak zwykle w obecności dziecka; ba, tak samo zresztą, jak jego brat. Dlatego też nie mógł pojąć dzisiejszych wyrzutów. _Ro, czyżbyś był zazdrosny o małego? _Elladan w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał się przed zadaniem tego pytania na głos; po czymś takim Elrohir obraziłby się na dobre, a to do niczego by im się nie przydało.

Tych kilka słów wystarczyło, by Aragorn, jak każde dziecko czuły na zmianę nastrojów otaczających go osób, zamarł w ramionach starszego z braci i śledził sprzeczkę z wyrazem bezbrzeżnego zdumienia odmalowującym się na twarzyczce.

Zaskoczona była również Gilraena, która jakoś mimowolnie przywykła do jednomyślności braci. _To przecież jak najbardziej normalne_, zganiła się w duchu, ale nie mogła wyzbyć się wrażenia, że cała ta sytuacja jakoś dziwnie nie pasowała jej do bliźniaków.

– Nie przejmuj się tym, Gilraeno, zdarza im się tak raz na parę stuleci – rzucił luźno Lindir, najwyraźniej zauważywszy zdziwienie kobiety. Gdyby spojrzenia mogły zabijać, byłby właśnie podwójnie martwy. Elf zupełnie nie zważał bowiem na sprzeczkę synów Elronda i nawet nie zadał sobie trudu, by skomentować sprawę po cichu. Elladan prychnął tylko, a Elrohir odwrócił się, ignorując całe otoczenie, i na powrót zajął się luzakiem, nie oczekując już pomocy od brata.

Elladan został z Aragornem na rękach, na szczęście już spokojnym, i nie miał pojęcia, co z nim zrobić. Z kłopotu wybawiła go Gilraena, która odebrała od niego dziecko i przejęła nad nim opiekę. Uwolniony Elladan, starannie nie wchodząc bratu w drogę, upewnił się raz jeszcze, czy ognisko zostało dobrze zagaszone; nie sądził wprawdzie, by przy obecnej wilgoci cokolwiek mogło się zapalić, ale ostrożności nigdy zbyt wiele. Przy okazji obszedł dokładnie obozowisko, sprawdzając, czy niczego nie zapomnieli. Mogli pilnować Aragorna przez cały czas, ale nigdy nie wiadomo, czy chłopiec nie wywlókł czegoś, by się pobawić, i nie zostawił tego w trawie. Okazało się, że słusznie zrobił. Nieopodal miejsca, w którym nocą stał namiot, na pół zagrzebany w błocie, leżał skórzany pasek, który po oczyszczeniu okazał się być własnością Glorfindela.

– Nie szukałeś tego? – zapytał, podchodząc do starszego elfa, zajętego przy swoim siwku.

– Chyba nie zdążyłem – stwierdził elf, odbierając pasek i usuwając resztki błota. – Gdzie to znalazłeś?

– Tam, na ziemi – odparł Elladan. – Więcej zgub nie zarejestrowałem. Miejmy nadzieję, że nic nie przeoczyłem.

– Miejmy – przytaknął Glorfindel.

Nieco dalej Elrohir uporał się właśnie z płachtą i poprawiał paski przy swoich torbach. Gilraena podała Lindirowi torbę, z której dotąd korzystała, by elf przytroczył ją do luzaka. Wszystko było już gotowe i Glorfindel dał hasło do wyjazdu.

– Tak, możemy jechać – zgodził się starszy z braci. W następnej chwili poczuł, jak jego nogę oplatają małe rączki. Spojrzał w dół wprost na uśmiechniętą buzię dziecka.

– Dan bawi? – zapytał z nadzieją Aragorn, szczerząc do niego swoje małe ząbki i patrząc na elfa spod grzywki, która spadła mu na oczy.

– Nie, nie teraz – odparł Elladan, modląc się w duchu, by nie wywołać płaczu. Uważał, że jest cierpliwy wobec dziecka, ale po nocy miał serdecznie dość wrzasków. – Pobawimy się wieczorem, dobrze? – obiecał.

Ku jego uldze uścisk zwolnił się i chłopiec pozwolił posadzić się w siodle przed Gilraeną. Elrohir odwiązywał już swego wierzchowca od drzewa. Gdy tylko to zrobił, Hellas natychmiast wyciągnął do niego szyję i dotknął aksamitnymi chrapami policzka elfa. Syn Elronda uśmiechnął się, czując ciepły oddech konia, i pogładził karosza po miękkich nozdrzach.

– Elrohirze, jesteś gotowy? – pytanie Lindira przerwało mu pieszczoty. Młodszy z braci skinął głową i dosiadł Hellasa, jeszcze raz klepnąwszy po go szyi.

Gdy ruszyli, Elladan jechał strzemię w strzemię z Gilraeną, pozwalając Elrohirowi zostać z tyłu. Co jakiś czas wymieniali parę słów, czasem wspólnie zabawiali Aragorna, ale w większości Gilraena milczała. Na uwagi odpowiadała półsłówkami, o ile nie dotyczyły one synka. Tylko gdy rozmowa schodziła na Aragorna, kobieta ożywiała się trochę. Jednak gdy jej uwaga nie była skupiona na dziecku, Gilraena popadała w ponurą zadumę. Zarówno Elladan, jak i jego towarzysze doskonale widzieli, że śmierć męża zrobiła odcisnęła na niej o wiele większy ślad, niż sama chciała to okazać. I tak uważali, że trzymała się bardzo dobrze i że działo się tak jedynie z powodu Aragorna. Gdyby go nie było, gdyby Gilraena nie miała się czym zająć, z pewnością pozwoliłaby sobie na załamanie. Jeśli chciałaby porozmawiać, znalazłaby w nim cierpliwego słuchacza; skoro jednak nie miała na to ochoty, elf szanował jej chęć milczenia.

Jechali tak już dłuższy czas, gdy Elladan stwierdził, że cisza panująca wokół jest wręcz nienaturalna. To, że jadący na czele Glorfindel milczał, było akurat jak najbardziej normalne, ale Lindir zwykł nucić pieśni w czasie jazdy. Nie wspominając już o Elrohirze, który od rana trzymał się na końcu ich niewielkiego oddziału i nie odezwał się słowem, nieustannie lustrując okolicę i starając się przebić wzrokiem przez mgłę, która wprawdzie podniosła się, ale nadal ograniczała widoczność. Elladan poczuł wyrzuty sumienia, że w końcu zostawił brata samemu sobie, ale może to było to, czego Elrohir potrzebował? Starszy bliźniak przyjrzał się młodszemu i w pewnym momencie zorientował się, że i on zaczyna podzielać niepokój brata. Mlecznobiałe pasy mgły, pojawiające się znikąd, by po chwili ustąpić miejsca czystej przestrzeni, były na dłuższą metę męczące. Pocieszające było tylko to, że pasy te były coraz rzadsze, a odcinki o dobrej widoczności coraz dłuższe. Dlatego też, gdy na widok niewielkiego strumyka Glorfindel zaproponował postój, Elladan pierwszy zaprotestował, choć mgła podniosła się już niemal całkowicie.

– Lepiej nie tutaj. Do Bruinen zostało nam mniej niż pół godziny jazdy – powiedział, zerkając przy tym przelotnie na Gilraenę, by ocenić, czy kobieta nie jest zmęczona.

– Tam będziemy mogli zatrzymać się na dłużej – włączył się milczący dotąd Elrohir. – Będzie bezpieczniej – dodał. Bruinen stanowiła swoisty punkt pośredni w ich podróży; odtąd mieli podróżować jej brzegiem aż do Brodu. Gilraena, wiedząc, że to z jej powodu w ogóle rozmawiają głośno o alternatywach, zapewniła, że może jechać dalej. Sprawę przesądził Aragorn, który drzemał wtulony w połę jej płaszcza; nikt nie chciał budzić dziecka, by nie marudziło potem.

Gęste krzewy ciągnące się szerokim, zbitym pasem, zmusiły ich do odbicia w lewo od skraju lasu. Nie sposób było jechać pomiędzy krzakami, których kolce mogłyby poranić nogi wierzchowców, dlatego Glorfindel poprowadził oddział na przełaj, skracając tym samym drogę, ale jednocześnie przecinając przez środek otwartą przestrzeń. Rzeka, widoczna z każdym krokiem coraz lepiej, błyszczała przed nimi srebrzystą smugą, mimo że dzień był pochmurny.

Elladan przystopował nieznacznie Garotha i pozwolił, by Elrohir zrównał się z nim. Miał już dość milczenia, a poza tym przywykł do tego, że zwykle jeździli strzemię w strzemię. Młodszy z synów Elronda odezwał się, gdy tylko brat dołączył do niego na tyłach ich niewielkiego oddziału:

– Jesteśmy tu za bardzo odsłonięci. – Oczy elfa nie przestawały śledzić okolicy, głównie ściany lasu.

– Zdecydowanie – zgodził się Elladan. – Dobrze, że widoczność znacznie się poprawiła. Nic nie powinno… – urwał, widząc, że Elrohir odwrócił się w bok i wpatrywał intensywnie w ciemniejącą linię drzew.

– O żesz w… – młodszy z braci stłumił przekleństwo. – Wcale nie jestem pewien, czy chciałbym to widzieć – powiedział powoli. – Powiedz, że mi się tylko zdaje – dodał, dla podkreślenia swych słów wskazując bratu oczywisty kierunek, w którym miał spojrzeć. Niepotrzebnie; i bez tego Elladan widział dokładnie, co miał na myśli Elrohir – ciemne sylwetki orków czających się między drzewami.

– Pomiot Morgotha – warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Jeszcze pożałują, że wyleźli w dzień, nawet taki mglisty – syknął, nie spuszczając z oczu wroga przyczajonego w lesie.

– Glorfindelu! – zawołał młodszy z braci i podjechał do przodu, gdyż wcześniej wraz z Elladanem zostali nieco z tyłu. – Mamy towarzystwo – powiedział na pozór spokojnie, ale starszym elfom nie umknęły zbielałe kostki na zaciśniętych w pięści dłoniach i stalowy, tak dobrze znany błysk w oczach.

Glorfindel westchnął niezauważalnie; miał nadzieję, że żaden z braci nie zrobi nic nierozważnego, co mogłoby ich wiele kosztować. Znajdowali się w zbyt nietypowej sytuacji, by móc sobie na to pozwolić i chciał wierzyć, że synowie Elronda pamiętają o tym.

– Co to znaczy? – zaniepokoiła się Gilraena. Automatycznie przygarnęła do siebie mocniej Aragorna, który poruszył się przez sen, i z lękiem spojrzała po elfach, z niecierpliwością oczekując na odpowiedź.

– Orkowie – rzucił krótko Elrohir swobodnym, jak sądził, tonem. Domyślał się, że mimo to wywoła żywe emocje u Gilraeny. Wszak minął ledwie tydzień, odkąd jej mąż zginął właśnie za sprawą orków.

– Przyspieszmy – wtrącił Elladan, nieco wbrew sobie, uspokajając tym samym Glorfindela. Nie podobała mu się wprawdzie idea unikania starcia, ale w obecnej sytuacji byli do tego zmuszeni. Nie mogli ryzykować wplątywania się w walkę, jak długo towarzyszyła im Gilraena. Elladan obawiał się jednak, że prędzej czy później będzie to nieuniknione; skoro oni zauważyli oddział na skraju lasu, to niewątpliwie i orkowie wiedzieli o ich obecności. Co do tego nikt nie miał złudzeń, ale elfowie woleli nie wszczynać walki jako pierwsi. Przyglądając się przeciwnikom, Elladan zauważył jeszcze jeden niepokojący szczegół – orkowie nie byli sami. Duże, ciemne krępe kształty mogły być tylko wargami. A to mogło oznaczać komplikacje. Gdy wspomniał o tym głośno, Glorfindel skinął tylko głową na znak, że także to spostrzegł. Natychmiast też przeszedł do działania.

– Elrohirze, weź Gilraenę i luzaka i jedźcie przodem – polecił. – My zostaniemy w tyle i w razie czego zrobimy tu porządek.

– Żartujesz sobie chyba! – zaprotestował gwałtownie młodszy z braci. – Miałbym was tu zostawić?

– Nie czas teraz na dyskusje – Glorfindel nie pozwolił mu dokończyć. – Jedź, nad rzeką będziecie bezpieczniejsi. A gdyby coś poszło nie tak, ty będziesz ich chronić – dodał z naciskiem.

Elrohir wahał się wyraźnie, a Gilraena wodziła wzrokiem po elfach, przerażona tym, co mówili. Co miało oznaczać to „gdyby coś poszło nie tak"? I jak Elrohir, sam jeden, miałby ją w razie czego chronić? Poczucie bezpieczeństwa, towarzyszące jej od początku podróży z elfami, uleciało nagle jak piórko zdmuchnięte nagłym porywem wiatru. Po głowie kołatała jej teraz nieznośnie tylko jedna myśl. Nie trzeba było opuszczać domu…

– Gilraeno, jedziemy. – Elrohir przekonał się chyba do pomysłu Glorfindela, bo przejął od Lindira wodze luzaka. – Trzymaj się blisko mnie – polecił i ponaglił konia, a kobieta podążyła za nim. Był już ku temu najwyższy czas; orkowie, korzystając z dogodniejszej wyrwy pomiędzy plątaniną krzewów, wypadli z lasu na widok manewru elfów.

Na tym się jednak nie skończyło. Orkowie okazali się być sprytniejsi, niż elfowie podejrzewali. Drugi oddział, znajdujący się wcześniej w ukryciu bliżej rzeki, wychynął zza osłony nieco później niż pierwszy, pozwalając, by Elrohir z Gilraeną oddalili się od reszty. Grupa orków wraz z kilkoma wargami zignorowała elfów i skupiła się na słabszym przeciwniku. Wobec takiego obrotu sprawy Elrohir nie miał wyjścia.

– Weź luzaka i jedź! – zawołał do Gilraeny, rzucając jej wodze. Orkowie z każdą chwilą byli coraz bliżej, a on potrzebował mieć obie ręce wolne. – Okryj Aragorna płaszczem, niech go nie widzą!

Gilraena, choć ledwie żywa z przerażenia, na szczęście automatycznie wykonywała polecenia.

– Uciekaj nad rzekę, w ostateczności próbuj się przeprawić na drugi brzeg. Ja ich zatrzymam!

Nie miał czasu, by sprawdzić, czy wykonała jego polecenia. Ponaglił Hellasa do galopu, chcąc maksymalnie zwiększyć odległość od Gilraeny. Gdyby mógł, użyłby łuku; niestety w obecnej chwili nie zdążyłby go wyjąć i nałożyć cięciwy. Wobec tego sięgnął po miecz i w pełnym pędzie wpadł pomiędzy orków, którzy chyba nie spodziewali się tak brawurowego ataku.

Elladan ruszył do przodu, gdy tylko spostrzegł drugi oddział. Popędzając Garotha wyrzucał sobie w duchu głupotę; powinni byli przewidzieć taką ewentualność. Nie bacząc na nic, pomknął w kierunku brata; nie wątpił, że Glorfindel i Lindir sobie poradzą, on sam był bardziej potrzebny Elrohirowi, który samotnie stawiał czoło przeciwnikom. Starszy syn Elronda przeliczył ich szybko. Ośmiu orków, za nim pewnie drugie tyle. Nie, siedmiu, poprawił się, odejmując tego, którego jego brat rozpłatał jako pierwszego. Wargów, krążących nieustannie wokół i szukających okazji do ataków, było trzech. Elladan upatrzył jednego z nich na cel i ciął, ale bestia wywinęła się spod ostrza i rozwścieczona, miast zaatakować Garotha, pognała wprost na Elrohira i rzuciła się Hellasowi do gardła. Młodszy z bliźniaków zdecydowanie nie był na to przygotowany, uchyliwszy się akurat, by uniknąć wystrzelonej w jego kierunku strzały. Karosz stanął dęba, chcąc się bronić, a przechylony w siodle elf nie utrzymał się długo. Próba sparowania orkowej szabli i odciągnięcia Hellasa od warga zakończyła się twardym uderzeniem o ziemię w akompaniamencie kwiku wierzchowca. Na pół oszołomiony upadkiem, Elrohir automatycznie przetoczył się w bok, by uniknąć stratowania.

– Nie ruszaj się! – usłyszał nad sobą okrzyk Elladana i posłusznie przylgnął do ziemi, wdzięczny bratu za moment na zebranie myśli.

Nie widział dokładnie, co się dzieje, włosy opadły mu na twarz, jednak rozpaczliwy kwik Hellasa nie wróżył nic dobrego. Elladan przemknął tuż obok niego i ciął z rozmachem. Stanowczo zbyt blisko, by Elrohir czuł się komfortowo, nawet jeśli to był jego brat. Cielsko warga zwaliło się na ziemię z mlaśnięciem, a orkowie pierzchli przed rozpędzonym wierzchowcem. Młodszy syn Elronda zerwał się z ziemi, gdzieś w podświadomości rejestrując niedogodność, jaką był ból odzywający się w nodze. Sytuacja wymagała od niego pełnego skupienia. Nieopodal jego brat męczył się z wargiem, który za wszelką cenę starał się zaatakować wierzchowca.

Czystka, jaką uczynił Elladan, nie utrzymała się długo, wystarczyła jednak, by dostrzegł coś, co sprawiło, że zamarł. Trzeci z wargów, ignorując elfów, odłączył się od reszty i pognał za Gilraeną. Korzystając z w miarę wolnego pola manewru, Elrohir wyszarpnął sztylet i cisnął nim. Bestia zawyła, trafiona, i zawróciła wprost na elfa. _Świetnie,_ pomyślał syn Elronda, stając pewniej na nogach. Jedno przynajmniej osiągnął; Gilraena była na razie bezpieczna. Niemniej jednak teraz on miał warga na głowie, co wcale mu się nie podobało.

_ To śmieszne_, przemknęło Glorfindelowi przez myśl. Taka ilość orków nie powinna stanowić żadnego problemu, a tymczasem… Lindir właśnie znalazł się na ziemi po tym, jak wyjątkowo celna strzała zabiła pod nim wierzchowca. On sam na szczęście nie ucierpiał przy tym i starał się tak manewrować, by wyeliminować dwóch łuczników, którzy trzymali się z tyłu i ustrzelili mu jego gniadosza. Glorfindel, jak początkowo przyjął walkę ze zwykłym sobie spokojem, tak teraz zaczynał odczuwać coś na kształt irytacji. Jeden z wargów pierwszy miał okazję przekonać się, co oznacza mierzyć się z nim, gdy był rozzłoszczony; legł, nim jego pazury zdołały dosięgnąć siwego konia elfa. Niepomni tego, orkowie zaatakowali z dwóch stron. Jedno z ostrzy ześlizgnęło się po elfim mieczu i rozpłatało końską szyję. Zmełłszy w ustach przekleństwo, elf uprzedził upadek i zeskoczył na ziemię, by zgrabnym piruetem przemknąć między orkami, zostawiając za sobą dwa trupy. Nim sięgnął trzeciego, usłyszał za sobą okrzyk bólu i odwrócił się gwałtownie. Lindir wykończył właśnie drugiego warga i miał się właśnie zmierzyć z orkiem, gdy strzała utkwiła mu w prawym ramieniu. Błyskawicznie decydując, do zrobić, Glorfindel natarł na dwóch łuczników, podczas gdy Lindir, otrząsnąwszy się z pierwszego szoku i przełożywszy broń do zdrowej ręki, cofał się powoli, by choć częściowo znaleźć się pod osłoną drugiego elfa. Obaj starali się też zmniejszyć odległość dzielącą ich od synów Elronda.

Z całej czwórki tylko Elladan pozostał jeszcze w siodle. Wykorzystywał swą przewagę, starając się stratować orków bądź zmusić do cofania się aż pod ostrze Elrohira. O ile jednak na nich ta metoda działała, tak wobec warga okazała się być nieskuteczna. Bestia ciągle starała się zbliżyć do Garotha, krążąc przy tym nieustannie i wywijając się zwinnie spod miecza Elladana, aż w końcu całkowicie pochłonęła uwagę starszego z braci. Elrohir prawdopodobnie już dawno zaszedłby warga od tyłu, gdyby instynkt nie ostrzegał go przed zbytnim zawierzeniem własnym siłom. Już raz miał dzisiaj okazję zmierzyć się z jednym z nich i nie chciał ponownie ryzykować; drugi raz mógłby nie mieć takiego szczęścia. Wolał raczej skupić się na orkach, którzy nie wymagali od niego aż takiej zwinności. Nie przestawał przy tym śledzić uważnie sytuacji, by nie dać się zaskoczyć. W pewnej chwili warg odstąpił od Elladana i Elrohir pomyślał w pierwszej chwili, że jednak przyjdzie mu się z nim zmierzyć. Bestia jednak, miast go zaatakować, ruszyła w innym kierunku.

– Elladan, z lewej! – zawołał do brata, odpierającego akurat atak jednego z orków, który odważył się do niego podejść. Sam, uchyliwszy się przed ostrzem, patrzył, jak warg wykonuje skok.

Elladan, by uniknąć strącenia przez bestię, zrobił unik, zsuwając się na bok konia. W pierwszej chwili poskutkowało, bowiem warg zatrzymał się na grzbiecie Garotha, miast uderzyć w elfa. Zastosowany trik nie mógł być długo skuteczny. Wierzchowiec nie wytrzymywał naporu warga, i, dodatkowo ciągnięty przez elfa do ziemi, zaczął się niebezpiecznie przechylać w bok. Elladan chlasnął bestię w pysk wyszarpniętym z rękawa nożem i odpadł od końskiego boku, cudem unikając zmiażdżenia. Zerwał się z ziemi i szybkim ruchem dobił warga, nim ten zdołał się otrząsnąć po pierwszym ciosie.

Elladan odetchnął głębiej, starając się nie patrzyć na Garotha przygniecionego cielskiem bestii. Okolica wokół niego była pusta, co stanowiło dziwną odmianę. Nieopodal jeden z orków cofał się właśnie przed Elrohirem, drugi zawahał się, czy pomóc kamratowi, czy uciekać. Przed Glorfindelem umykali jeszcze dwaj. Gdy orkowie zorientowali w swoim położeniu, nie czekając na sygnał dowódcy, o ile go jeszcze posiadali, rzucili się do bezładnej ucieczki. Żaden jednak ork nie może się równać w biegu z elfem. Elladan i Glorfindel nie pozwolili im ujść daleko; zmusili do podjęcia walki, już nie jako ofiary ataku, lecz jako myśliwi. Dwaj orkowie padli, nim zdążyli się zasłonić, dwaj kolejni dołączyli do nich bez żadnego wysiłku ze strony elfów.

Elrohir nie podążył za bratem, choć w pierwszej chwili niewątpliwie miał na to ochotę. Gdy stał i patrzył na tańczącą klingę Elladana, słyszał w uszach przyspieszone bicie własnego serca. Znajome uczucie euforii po wygranej potyczce i satysfakcji po wyeliminowaniu kolejnych orków zblakło tym razem, przyćmione pulsującym bólem w nodze oraz widokiem czterech wierzchowców na ziemi. Dopiero gdy o tym pomyślał, uświadomił sobie, co to tak naprawdę dla nich oznaczało. Komplikacje podróży w najlepszym wypadku. W najgorszym… _Nie, nie czas teraz na to_, zganił się w duchu Elrohir. Teraz trzeba się było stąd jak najprędzej zabrać.

– Lindirze? – Elf odwrócił się do swego towarzysza i zlustrował go z niepokojem. Strzała stercząca z jego ramienia mówiła sama za siebie.

– Byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś to wyjął – odezwał się Lindir, z niezadowoleniem przyglądając się czarnym drzewcom strzały. – Wolałbym sam tego nie robić.

– Absolutnie nie ruszaj jej sam – powiedział Elrohir. – Zaraz ją wyjmę, tylko wygrzebię swoją torbę – dodał. Nie chciałby znaleźć się w sytuacji, w której nie miałby czym zatamować krwotoku, a niestety wszystkie potrzebne mu w tej chwili rzeczy znajdowały się w sakwie przygniecionej przez Hellasa. _Dlaczego akurat ta musiała zostać przywalona? _Elrohir pochylił się nad swym martwym wierzchowcem i spróbował oswobodzić torbę, ale ta ani drgnęła. Wobec takiego obrotu sprawy przeszedł na drugą stronę, by unieść nieco koński grzbiet. Powoli, kawałek po kawałku, zdołał uwolnić sakwę. _Chyba nie chcę wiedzieć, w jakim stanie jest cała jej zawartość,_ pomyślał ponuro, zaglądając do środka. Ku jego pozytywnemu zaskoczeniu, zioła, choć zmiażdżone, nie powysypywały się z płóciennych woreczków i były zdatne do użycia. Nie one jednak były w tej chwili najpotrzebniejsze; Elrohir, zerknąwszy pobieżnie na resztę, sięgnął po dyżurną butelkę, która na szczęście przetrwała zmiażdżenie. Zawarty w niej płyn i kawałek bandaża powinny starczyć na pierwszy opatrunek.

– Usiądź – polecił, wróciwszy do Lindira. Wyszukał przy tym względnie wolny kawałek ziemi i wskazał go swemu towarzyszowi. Sam zajął miejsce obok z nadzieją, że potem się podniesie.

Gdy ostatni ork padł pod ostrzem Glorfindela, Elladan zostawił go i pospieszył nad rzekę do Gilraeny. Wprawdzie na razie okolica zdawała się być czysta, ale lepiej było nie ryzykować. Poza tym wyobrażał sobie, jak bardzo kobieta musiała być przerażona, pozostawiona sama sobie w obliczu niebezpieczeństwa. Już przedtem zdawała się być niepewna, czy Elrohir będzie ją w stanie obronić w razie czego, a gdy zawrócił, pozostała naprawdę sama.

Gilraena zatrzymała się tuż nad brzegiem rzeki i tam, czujna i gotowa do natychmiastowej ucieczki, pozostała, dopóki Elladan nie zbliżył się do niej. Nie postąpiła ani kroku naprzód, choć widziała elfa z daleka. Siedzący przed nią Aragorn zdążył się zbudzić i wiercił się, by wyjrzeć spod płaszcza. Choć kobieta musiała to zauważyć, nie zwracała na to większej uwagi, wciąż rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu zagrożenia.

– Już po wszystkim, Gilraeno – odezwał się łagodnie Elladan, w zasadzie nie bardzo wiedząc, co ma powiedzieć. Kobieta w pobliżu pola walki nie była dla niego czymś normalnym. – Nie masz się czego lękać, nieprzyjaciel został pokonany – dodał pokrzepiająco. Zawahał się przez moment, gdy brał od niej wodze luzaka i po chwili odezwał się znowu. – Wiem, że to nie są widoki dla ciebie ani tym bardziej dla Aragorna, ale muszę cię prosić, byś ze mną poszła – powiedział przepraszającym tonem. – Musimy przepakować bagaże.

– Co się stało? – zaniepokoiła się natychmiast kobieta. Patrzyła na niego tak, jakby obawiała się wyczytać w jego oczach najgorszą odpowiedź.

– Straciliśmy konie – odparł krótko Elladan, mając nadzieję, że rozwieje jej obawy dotyczące reszty elfów. – To niestety oznacza, że będziemy podróżować wolniej. – Oblicze elfa zachmurzyło się na tę myśl. Nie podobała mu się perspektywa dalszego marszu w sytuacji, kiedy musieli jak najszybciej oddalić się od tego miejsca. Na nieszczęście Elladana nie umknęło to Gilraenie.

– Ale… czy wszystko w porządku? – dociekała dalej, jakby nie chciała, by przestał mówić, a jednocześnie bała się zadać pytanie wprost. Elf domyślał się, o co chodziło.

– Lindir niestety nie miał szczęścia, jeśli dobrze widziałem – przyznał. – Ale nie ma powodów do obaw, mój brat już się nim zajął – gdy szedł nad rzekę, widział Elrohira z bandażami. Miał tylko nadzieję, że rana nie jest poważna. Już i tak podróż znacznie się wydłuży…

Gilraena pozwoliła, by Elladan poprowadził jej konia aż do miejsca, w którym znajdowali się elfowie. I nie tylko… Kobieta z obrzydzeniem odwróciła głowę od trucheł i zasłoniła widok Aragornowi, który wyglądał ciekawie spod płaszcza i za wszelką cenę starał się dojrzeć, co robiła reszta. Widząc, że małego nie da się utrzymać w spokoju, Elladan zaproponował kobiecie, by jednak została w pewnym oddaleniu; dziecko nie zobaczy tego, co zdecydowanie nie nadawało się dla jego oczu.

– Zaczekaj tu, dobrze? Muszę pomóc.

Elladan rozeznał się w sytuacji. Elrohir opatrywał właśnie Lindira, a Glorfindel… Elladan westchnął i skierował się w jego stronę. Elf klęczał przy swoim siwku, który bił jeszcze kopytami o ziemię, i gładził go po chrapach, jak gdyby chciał go uspokoić. Jeden rzut oka upewnił Elladana w tym, o czym pomyślał na samym początku; dla konia nie było już nadziei. Glorfindel także o tym wiedział. Sięgał po sztylet, gdy syn Elronda kucnął obok niego.

– Chcesz, żebym…? – Pytanie zawisło w powietrzu. Dobicie wierzchowca nigdy nie było łatwą rzeczą, a tym bardziej już własnego wierzchowca.

Glorfindel jednak pokręcił przecząco głową i jednym sprawnym ruchem skrócił cierpienia zwierzęcia. Nie zawahał się ani przez moment, a gdy wstawał, z jego oblicza nie dało się wyczytać żadnych emocji. Elladan był wdzięczny za to, że on sam nie był zmuszony do dobicia Garotha… Nie, trzy pozostałe konie leżały martwe na ziemi, co między innymi oznaczało konieczność zdjęcia z nich bagaży i uprzęży. Elladan pochylił się nad swym karoszem i sięgnął po swoje sakwy. Zaklął pod nosem, gdy jego ręce natrafiły na nasiąkniętą krwią klapę. _Trzeba będzie to potem wymyć,_ pomyślał zirytowany. _Ciekawe, co się zniszczyło…_ Teraz jednak nie było czasu na sprawdzanie. Kątem oka obserwował Gilraenę, która wciąż starała się przykuć uwagę dziecka, by nie patrzyło na pobojowisko.

– Elladanie, możesz mi podać jeszcze bandaża? – poprosił Elrohir. Sam miał zajęte ręce i nie mógł sięgnąć do swojej torby. Starszy z braci zajrzał do świeżo wyswobodzonej sakwy. To, co było na wierzchu, z pewnością nie nadawało się do sporządzenia sterylnego opatrunku, choćby i prowizorycznego. Na dnie jednak rzeczy były suche i Elladan zdołał wygospodarować czyste bandaże.

– W porządku, Lindirze? – spytał kontrolnie, kawałkiem płótna zabezpieczając materiały na opatrunki przed zabrudzeniem. Ranny wykrzywił się.

– Po tym? – odparł pytaniem, wskazując na butelkę z płynem, którym Elrohir właśnie skończył przemywać ramię. – Względnie. – Elladan nie dziwił mu się zupełnie. Płyn, choć niewątpliwie użyteczny i skuteczny, zdecydowanie nie należał do najprzyjemniejszych w użyciu; jeśli nie miało się większego pojęcia, jak rozległą była rana, to dezynfekcja pozbawiała wszelkich złudzeń. Do łagodzenia bólu służyły inne leki, ten miał tylko zmniejszyć krwawienie i wstępnie oczyścić ranę. I był jedynym środkiem, który bracia wozili ze sobą w postaci gotowej do użycia, by w razie czego nie musieć tracić czasu; do większości innych leków potrzebna była gorąca woda, a tą obecnie nie dysponowali. Dlatego Elladan mógł tylko spojrzeć ze współczuciem; teraz trzeba było się stąd jak najszybciej zabrać.

– No, na razie musi starczyć – powiedział Elrohir, skończywszy bandażowanie. – Posiedź przez chwilę, bo cię jeszcze zemdli – przykazał. Lindir nie zaoponował. I tak zaraz będzie musiał wstać, więc ten moment wytchnienia był w sam raz. Młodszy z synów Elronda wstał, krzywiąc się przy tym. _Siadanie jednak nie było dobrym pomysłem,_ jęknął w duchu.

– Ro? Co jest? – Elladan zlustrował brata wzrokiem, poszukując śladów sugerujących ewentualne rany. Młodszy z braci wzruszył ramionami.

– Nic nowego, nie bój się. Tylko noga – odparł.

_Tylko_, westchnął Elladan. Elrohir uśmiechnął się krzywo i odszedł do swego wierzchowca, starając się na tyle nie utykać, na ile to było możliwe. Elladan, zaprzątnięty już planowaniem dalszej drogi, odnotował tylko w pamięci fakt, że musi mieć oko na brata. Pomny porannych pretensji Elrohira, nie zawracał sobie głowy proszeniem go o oszczędzanie się; szkoda było na to czasu. Zamiast tego po prostu sam zajął się rzeczami swoimi i Lindira, by ograniczyć bratu pole do manewru.

Elrohir śledził wzrokiem brata, gdy ten klękał koło Garotha, by zdjąć z niego wszystko. Żaden z elfów nie dał po sobie poznać, jak bardzo dotknęła ich strata koni, ale każdy żałował swego wierzchowca. Zwłaszcza Elladan, który jeździł na Garocie od paru lat i zdążył się z nim zżyć. Elrohir przyłapał brata, jak ten gładził w zamyśleniu grzbiet karosza, jak gdyby chciał się z nim pożegnać. To była jednak kwestia chwili; zaraz zaczął ściągać uprząż i zdawał się nie zwracać uwagi na zaistniałą sytuację. Elrohir zajął się własnymi rzeczami, przeklinając w duchu konieczność ponownego klęknięcia przy Hellasie. _W domu trzeba będzie przywyknąć do nowych wierzchowców, _pomyślał, odczepiając drugą torbę.

– Po co wam to wszystko? – usłyszał za sobą głos Gilraeny. Kobieta, starając się nie okazać, jak wielkie wrażenie robiło na niej miejsce walki, ze zdziwieniem obserwowała, jak elfowie szykują do zabrania wszystko, co tylko się dało.

– To robota naszych rzemieślników – wyjaśnił Elrohir, wskazując na wymyślnie plecione wodze, które właśnie trzymał w ręku. – Im mniej pozostawimy po sobie śladów, tym lepiej. Takie drobiazgi mogą bardzo łatwo zdradzić nasze pochodzenie, a to jest coś, czego chcielibyśmy za wszelką cenę uniknąć. Wystarczy, że zostawimy to wszystko – dodał, wskazując na bałagan wokół. – Jest nas zbyt mało, byśmy mogli to szybko uprzątnąć – nie dodał, że Lindira mógł spokojnie wykluczyć, a i on sam niewiele by pomógł.

– Nie za dużo tego? Zabierzemy się ze wszystkim? – spytała powątpiewająco Gilraena. Luzak i tak dźwigał sporo rzeczy, bagaże z czterech zabitych koni to zbyt wiele jak na jedno zwierzę.

– Na razie musimy – odparł Elrohir. – Później pewnie zostawimy gdzieś część rzeczy, ale na pewno nie tutaj.

– Elrohirze, podaj mi te rzeczy – wtrącił się Glorfindel, starając się jak najlepiej upakować wszystkie bagaże. – Nie, ta twoja torba pójdzie na wierzch. Weź tę drugą i wszystkie drobiazgi – polecił. Elrohir wręczył mu żądane bagaże, zauważając przy tym, że Lindir wstał i dołączył do Elladana.

– Ja to wezmę – wtrącił się starszy z braci, gdy Elrohir schylał się po kolejne rzeczy.

Młodszy syn Elronda prychnął, ale nie zaoponował. Zresztą większość rzeczy była już zebrana, dlatego oddał tylko Glorfindelowi torbę z lekami, która została umieszczona na wierzchu, choć elf szczerze wątpił, by jego lekom mogło cokolwiek zaszkodzić po zgnieceniu przez Hellasa. O same suszone zioła się nie martwił; większy problem mogły stanowić maści. Jeśli uszkodziło się któreś z opakowań, istniała duża szansa, że cała zawartość torby będzie się obrzydliwie lepić.

– Zabieramy się stąd – zarządził Glorfindel, przerzuciwszy luzem ostatnie rzemienie przez grzbiet luzaka. – Obawiam się, Gilraeno, że nasz postój się opóźni. Musimy się stąd jak najszybciej wynieść. Ścierwo potrafi ściągać naprawdę nieciekawe towarzystwo.

– Nie szkodzi – zapewniła kobieta. – W tej chwili nie przełknęłabym niczego – przyznała, próbując się uśmiechnąć.

Elrohir spojrzał na nią ze współczuciem, ale i z uznaniem. Towarzysząca im młoda wdowa trzymała się nad podziw dobrze i dawała świadectwo niezwykłego hartu ducha. Elf zastanawiał się jednak, gdzie leżała granica jej wytrzymałości i kiedy zostanie przekroczona. Czy i teraz, gdy napięcie opadnie, Gilraena będzie szukała samotności, by odreagować to wszystko?

– Mama, puść! – Aragorn przypomniał o swojej obecności i zaczął się wiercić w ramionach matki. Nic dziwnego, że chciał zsiąść, skoro i elfowie nie dosiadali koni.

– Nie teraz, mały – powiedział Elladan, przerzucając łuk przez ramię. – Teraz będziemy iść dalej. Jak będzie postój to sobie pobiegasz, dobrze?

– Nie, teeelaaaaaaaz! – buzia dziecka wykrzywiła się w płaczu. – A'gon sam idzie!

Elladan jęknął. Naprawdę, tylko tego im brakowało! Jeśli w okolicy czaili się jeszcze jacyś wrogowie, to w tej chwili z pewnością dowiedzieli się właśnie o ich obecności. To były właśnie te wątpliwe uroki podróżowania z dzieckiem – nigdy nie było wiadomo, czy uda się zachować ciszę wtedy, kiedy to było naprawdę konieczne.

– Hej, nie płacz – wtrącił się Elrohir. – Zobacz – podał dziecku długi pleciony rzemień, który trzymał jeszcze w ręku. – Pobaw się tym na razie, dobrze?

Chłopiec wziął rzemień i na szczęście ucichł; wodze okazały się być wystarczająco interesującą zabawką.

Skoro tylko dziecko zostało uciszone, Glorfindel ruszył do przodu, prowadząc luzaka. Narzucił ostre tempo, by jak najszybciej oddalić się od pechowego miejsca. Zmierzał nad rzekę najprostszą drogą, gdyż wody Bruinen budziły respekt u sił Nieprzyjaciela. Gilraena podążyła za Glorfindelem na swym dereszu, a za nią Elrohir i Lindir. Elladan obejrzał się jeszcze raz, by upewnić się, czy na pewno nie zostawili nic, co mogłoby ich zdradzić. Stłumił westchnienie, gdy jego wzrok napotkał Garotha, i poszedł za bratem, zamykając niewielki oddział.

Gdy doszli do rzeki, Glorfindel poprowadził ich wzdłuż jej brzegu, nie chcąc zagłębiać się bez potrzeby pomiędzy drzewa i rosnące gdzieniegdzie krzaki, które tylko utrudniałyby marsz. Elrohir obawiał się, że z czasem będzie to nieuniknione, gdy brzeg stanie się zbyt błotnisty, co zdarzało się na tym odcinku, ale póki co droga była wygodna i w miarę równa. Nawet po mgle pozostały już tylko znikome resztki, mimo że byli nad wodą.

Szli w milczeniu, każdy pogrążony we własnych myślach. Aragorn początkowo próbował zaczepiać z siodła Elrohira, ale poddał się w końcu, bo elf odpowiadał mu ciągle półsłówkami i wyraźnie starał się go zbyć. Teraz, gdy napięcie po walce zaczynało powoli opadać, Elrohir z każdym krokiem coraz bardziej odczuwał skutki upadku. Miał niemiłe przeczucie, że coś mu się wtedy zerwało. A teraz na pewno nie pomagał mu szybki marsz w ciągłym oczekiwaniu na ewentualne niebezpieczeństwo. _Cholera, tego mi brakowało,_ pomyślał, gdy jego ręka napotkała wilgotny bandaż. Coraz trudniej było mu dotrzymać kroku Glorfindelowi, który wciąż nie zwalniał i nie oglądał się za siebie, tylną straż pozostawiając Elladanowi.

Starszy syn Elronda z rosnącym niepokojem obserwował idących przed nim rannych. Lindir zdawał się radzić sobie całkiem nieźle, ale Elrohir coraz bardziej utykał i szedł wyraźnym trudem. A minęło nieco ponad pół godziny odkąd wyruszyli… Przy takim tempie oddalali się od zagrożenia, to fakt, ale Elladan szczerze wątpił, by jego brat wytrzymał jeszcze długo taki marsz. Choć żaden nie odezwał się słowem, wiedział, że trzeba będzie zarządzić niedługo postój; Elrohir będzie potrzebował odpoczynku, a Lindir porządnego zdezynfekowania i opatrzenia rany. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że planowany wcześniej posiłek przesunął się znacząco i że Aragorn był już mocno znudzony i znużony monotonią jazdy. Elladan chciał właśnie zawołać do Glorfindela, że czas na postój, gdy idący przed nim Lindir zachwiał się i syn Elronda odruchowo go podtrzymał.

– Lindirze, co…? – Elladan czuł, jak elf opiera się na nim mocniej, by nie osunąć się na ziemię.

– Glorfindelu, zatrzymaj się – zawołał Elrohir, stając i przytrzymując deresza Gilraeny. Przyjrzał się uważnie nienaturalnie bladej twarzy Lindira, jakby dopatrując się przyczyny nagłego zasłabnięcia. _Co, na litość Valarów? Przecież rana nie jest ciężka…_ Elrohir stłumił przekleństwo, gdy uświadomił sobie, jaki ważny szczegół umknął jego uwadze.

– Co się stało? – wystraszona Gilraena przechyliła się w siodle, sama blada z wrażenia, jakby tego było już dla niej za wiele.

Przez chwilę zapadła pomiędzy nimi cisza, a potem Elladan wypowiedział na głos to, o czym pomyślał każdy z elfów:

– Strzała była zatruta.


	4. Chapter 4

**Część czwarta**

Rozłożyli się obozem praktycznie tam, gdzie się zatrzymali, zeszli tylko trochę bliżej nad rzekę. Trawiasty brzeg, choć jeszcze nieco wilgotny, był całkiem niezłym miejscem na postój; najlepszym zresztą, jakie mieli w tej chwili do wyboru. Nieco dalej pole do manewru ograniczały chaszcze, które wyrosły nadzwyczaj bujnie i zagradzały dojście do wody, tu jednak było wyjątkowo pusto i równo. Elladan początkowo sprawdził ostrożnie, czy przypadkiem teren nie był grząski, ale jego obawy okazały się płonne. I całe szczęście, bo Lindir niepokojąco niepewnie trzymał się na nogach i nie zaszedłby daleko, gdyby konieczność zmusiła ich do tego. Elladan posadził rannego, nie bardzo patrząc, gdzie.

Trzeba było zrobić dużo rzeczy na raz i w dodatku działać możliwie jak najszybciej. Wszyscy byli tego świadomi, dlatego gdy Glorfindel ściągał z konia Aragorna, by Gilraena mogła zsiąść, Elrohir już szukał w swojej torbie leków. Jak mógł przeoczyć truciznę? Młodszy syn Elronda pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem, przetrząsając sakwę. Fakt, opatrywał Lindira w pośpiechu i w polowych warunkach, ale mimo wszystko powinien był zauważyć już wcześniej, że coś jest nie tak. I nic, absolutnie nic go nie usprawiedliwiało, ani pole walki, ani kobieta za plecami. _Tego nam jeszcze brakowało_, pomyślał z złością. Nie dość, że on sam ledwie chodził, nie dość, że stracili konie, co już i tak wystarczająco komplikowało podróż, to jeszcze Lindir się podtruł. W całej sytuacji optymistyczne było tylko to, że ranny zasłabł dopiero teraz; widać środek odkażający spełnił swe zadanie i tylko niewielka część trucizny przedostała się do krwiobiegu, w przeciwnym bowiem razie już dawno dałaby o sobie znać.

– Rozpal ognisko, Elladanie – polecił Glorfindel, zajęty akurat przy koniach. Parę rzeczy było im niezbędnych, a znalezienie ich w przypadkowo ułożonych bagażach stanowiło problem, który zamierzał sam rozwiązać. Poza tym musiał uwolnić luzaka od juków, których było stanowczo zbyt wiele jak na jednego konia.

– Już, tylko przyniosę chociaż trochę gałęzi – odparł Elladan; okoliczne krzaki nie nadawały się do rozpalenia ogniska. Po chwili wrócił z naręczem opału, który spokojnie mógł wystarczyć przynajmniej na początek.

Starszy syn Elronda wyszukał odpowiednie miejsce i wybrał kilka gałęzi, by przygotować ognisko, gdy napotkał bezradne spojrzenie Gilraeny. Kobieta stała w miejscu i wyraźnie chciała pomóc, ale nie bardzo wiedziała, co ma zrobić. Aragorn, korzystając ze swobody, przykleił się do Glorfindela rozładowującego bagaże i co rusz próbował otworzyć którąś z toreb, głuchy na uwagi elfa, by zajął się czym innym.

– Gilraeno, gdybyś mogła wziąć Aragorna… – odezwał się Elladan, widząc prośbę w oczach Glorfindela, który nie bardzo mógł cokolwiek zrobić z dzieckiem praktycznie uczepionym nogawki.

– Och, przepraszam. – Kobieta zreflektowała się i wzięła chłopca na ręce.

Synowi Elronda nie umknęły jej drżące ręce, nim nie zacisnęła ich wokół dziecka. Uśmiechnął się do niej łagodnie.

– W porządku – odparł. – Byłoby dobrze, gdybyś przytrzymała małego z dala od Lindira – poprosił. – To raczej nie będą widoki dla niego – nie dodał już, że wścibskie dziecko zdecydowanie by im przeszkadzało.

Gilraena skinęła głową i zeszła bliżej nad wodę, mówiąc coś do chłopca o umyciu buzi. Elladan miał tylko nadzieję, że kobieta zdoła utrzymać Aragorna przez jakiś czas i że da sobie radę. Była zmęczona i z pewnością potrzebowała trochę odpoczynku. _Na razie jednak trzeba się zająć Lindirem, _pomyślał Elladan.

– Przydałoby się świeże athelas – wtrącił Elrohir, podchodząc do brata i kładąc na ziemi swoją torbę. – Mam suszone, ale świeże byłyby lepsze.

– Nie będę teraz szukać, na razie muszą wystarczyć te, które masz – powiedział starszy z bliźniaków, biorąc się za rozpalenie ogniska. – Szkoda czasu.

– Racja. Przyniosę wodę – odparł Elrohir i z wyraźnym trudem ruszył nad rzekę. Wystarczyło, by zatrzymał się na chwilę i już ciężko mu było zmusić się do ruchu. Był świadom, że nie tylko on to widzi i że nie tylko jego to niepokoi.

– Nie, Elrohirze, ty usiądź – polecił stanowczo Glorfindel, nim elf zdążył odejść od ogniska. W ręku dzierżył kociołek, wygrzebany akurat ze sterty bagaży.

– Jak usiądę, to potem nie wstanę – mruknął powątpiewająco młodszy z synów Elronda, przypominając sobie niedawną sytuację.

– I bardzo dobrze – wytknął Glorfindel. – _Ja_ przyniosę wodę, a ty odpocznij, będzie szybciej. I tobą też się zaraz zajmiemy – dodał tonem, który Elrohirowi jednoznacznie kojarzył się z groźbą.

Elf posłusznie usiadł ciężko na ziemi koło Lindira. Czekając, aż Glorfindel wróci z kociołkiem, zaczął szykować potrzebne zioła, żeby nie siedzieć bezczynnie. Athelas do przemycia i odkażenia rany, mieszanka do zneutralizowania trucizny… Początkowo zastanawiał się jeszcze nad środkiem obniżającym gorączkę, ale jedno dotknięcie czoła Lindira przekonało go, że to na szczęście nie będzie konieczne. _Przynajmniej na razie._

– Będzie mi potrzebna miska – powiedział do brata. – I kubek.

Elladan skinął głową i, zostawiwszy ognisko pod okiem Elrohira, poszedł przeszukać bagaże. Po chwili wrócił z naczyniami, mijając się z Glorfindelem, który nastawił wodę i klęknął przy Lindirze. Ranny siedział tam, gdzie go Elladan zostawił i zdawał się nie zwracać uwagi na otoczenie. Co jakiś czas drgnął, wstrząsany nagłym dreszczem. Zdecydowanie nie wyglądał najlepiej. Glorfindel zaczął powoli ściągać z niego kaftan i koszulę, by dostać się do rany, starając się nie urazić go przy tym. Mimo to Lindir żachnął się, gdy tylko elf dotknął ramienia.

Woda zabulgotała w kociołku, przerywając Elrohirowi wstępne segregowanie leków. Elf sięgnął po miskę z athelas i wlał do niej wrzątku. Natychmiast otoczył go aromatyczny, tak dobrze znany zapach. Elrohir z przyjemnością odetchnął głęboko i poczuł, jak upływa z niego część zmęczenia. Lindir także wyprostował się i przestał tak gwałtownie reagować na dotyk. Athelas potrafiło zdziałać cuda.

Glorfindel wziął od Elrohira miskę i czystym kawałkiem bandaża zaczął przemywać ranę. Tego było jednak zbyt wiele; ranny szarpnął się, zmuszając Glorfindela do przytrzymania go w miejscu. Widząc to, Elladan dołączył do niego, odkładając na później zajęcie się bratem.

– Gilraena powinna dostać coś na uspokojenie – powiedział cicho Elrohir, gdy Glorfindel wziął się za bandażowanie Lindirowi ramienia, jednocześnie dając Elladanowi znać, że już nie potrzebuje jego asysty. – Trzyma się dobrze, ale tego mogło być już dla niej za wiele.

Starszy syn Elronda spojrzał na kobietę, która pochylała się właśnie nad synkiem, najwyraźniej tłumacząc mu coś. Aragorn zerkał na elfów ciekawie, ale Gilraenie udało się chyba przekonać go, by do nich nie szedł. Elfowie zdążyli już przywyknąć do tego, że malec kręcił się wszędzie i trzeba było nieustannie mieć na niego baczenie, dlatego też cisza wokół nich była dziwną odmianą. Teraz jednak chłopiec absorbował uwagę Gilraeny, która zdawała się radzić sobie, ale Elrohir nie wątpił, że gdy kobieta siądzie i odreaguje napięcie, wydarzenia dzisiejszego dnia dadzą jej się we znaki. Już wcześniej była nieco zdezorientowana.

– Szkoda, że nie była tutaj z nami, athelas dobrze by jej zrobiło – zauważył Elladan. – No nic, zaniosę jej to, co przygotowałeś – to mówiąc, wziął od Elrohira kubek, a gdy ten uczynił ruch, jakby chciał się podnieść, przyszpilił go wzrokiem. – Siedź, ja to wezmę – powtórzył, z trudem kryjąc niepokój i irytację.

Elladan się denerwował… Elrohir miał nadzieję, że na razie tylko on to widział. Wprowadzanie dodatkowo nerwowej atmosfery w niczym by im nie pomogło. _Tylko tego by brakowało, żeby Gilraena zauważyła, _pomyślał. Ufał, że jego brat będzie umiał skryć przed kobietą swoje obawy.

Woda w rzece był zimna, ale przez to podziałała orzeźwiająco. Gilraena z przyjemnością zamoczyła ręce i ochlapała twarz. Miała cichą nadzieję, że uda jej się wyzbyć wizji rozciągniętych na ziemi ciał orków. To nie było coś, co chciałaby wspominać. _Jak to dobrze, że Aragorn jest zbyt mały, by zrozumieć, co takiego widział…_

_ – _Chodź, opłuczemy się – powiedziała do Aragorna, który usiłował akurat wydłubać z piasku jeden z licznych kamieni. – Zostaw to na razie, potem razem wyjmiemy – zaproponowała.

Malec nie zareagował na jej uwagi, dlatego zmoczyła w wodzie kawałek chustki, i przysunęła się do niego bliżej, by wytrzeć mu umorusaną twarzyczkę. Chłopiec wykrzywił się zabawnie i zaczął chichotać, ale poddał się jej zabiegom.

– Wypij to, Gilraeno – usłyszała nieoczekiwanie nad sobą głos Elladana. Z wrażenia upuściła chustkę i odwróciła się gwałtownie; nie usłyszała, jak elf podchodził. Kobieta zmieszała się i nerwowo podniosła materiał.

– Wybacz, nie chciałem cię wystraszyć – powiedział starszy syn Elronda przepraszającym tonem i kucnął obok niej.

– Nie szkodzi… – Gilraena uśmiechnęła się blado. – Co to jest? – zapytała, patrząc na parujący kubek, który Elladan najwyraźniej dla niej przyniósł.

– Zioła – odparł elf. – To łagodna mieszanka, dobrze ci zrobi – zachęcił łagodnie.

Gilraena zawahała się, ale przyjęła napar i ostrożnie upiła łyk. Napój pachniał aromatycznie, był ciepły i przyjemnie rozgrzewał. W smaku przypominał słabą, gorzką herbatę doprawioną miętą i… Kobieta nie byłą w stanie określić, od czego pochodzi silna nuta przebijająca się najwyraźniej, ale z przyjemnością napiła się jeszcze.

– Możesz dać trochę Aragornowi – zasugerował Elladan. – Gdybyś chciała, żeby się uspokoił. Tylko nie za dużo. Nigdy jeszcze nie dawałem tego środka ludzkiemu dziecku – przyznał.

– To może nie będę ryzykować… Aragorn jest na razie spokojny. – Gilraena wskazała na chłopca, który nadal grzebał w piasku, całkowicie pochłonięty zabawą.

– Poradzisz sobie? – zapytał elf, przyglądając się jej z uwagą. Gdyby nie to, że tam obok czekał na niego Elrohir, zostałby z nią. Widział wyraźnie, że była wyczerpana i niewiele brakowało, by opadła z sił. Mimo to Gilraena skinęła głową.

– Tak, bez problemu – zapewniła go. – A może mogłabym w czymś pomóc? – spytała, prawdopodobnie chcąc znaleźć sobie jakieś zajęcie, byleby tylko nie siedzieć bezczynnie.

– Nie, na razie nie trzeba – podziękował. – Tylko przytrzymaj małego z dala od nas, dobrze? – poprosił. – Muszę zająć się bratem, więc byłoby dobrze, gdyby Aragorn nie pałętał mi się pod nogami.

– A co z Lindirem? – spytała, zerkając ponad ramieniem Elladana na elfów przy ognisku. – Jak będzie z tą trucizną?

– Nie bój się, poradzimy sobie – uspokoił ją starszy z braci. – Faktem jest, że osłabiła Lindira dużo bardziej niż sama rana, ale na szczęście niewiele przedostało się do organizmu i nie mamy problemu ze zneutralizowaniem jej. – Nie dodał już, że na człowieka trucizna podziałałaby silniej i szybciej i stanowiłaby o wiele większe zagrożenie; nie chciał jej dodatkowo denerwować. Uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco do Gilraeny, która po jego słowach rozluźniła się trochę; widać ufała w elfie zdolności.

– Radzisz sobie? – zapytał Elladan, zwracając się do Glorfindela, który kończył opatrywać Lindira. Nim ten zdążył odpowiedzieć, odezwał się Elrohir.

– Radzi. Trzy razy go o to pytałem – prychnął i poprawił kociołek nad ogniem. Elladan zerknął na starszego elfa, który skinieniem potwierdził słowa jego brata; nawet nie oderwał wzroku od bandaży.

– Tak, radzę sobie – powiedział. – Ty się lepiej zajmij bratem – zasugerował. – Nie, Elrohirze, nie próbuj mi nawet wmawiać, że to, co widzę na twoich spodniach, to nie jest krew – zastrzegł ostrzegawczym tonem, spodziewając się, że usłyszy zwykłe protesty, do których już przywykł.

– Nawet nie zamierzałem! – żachnął się Elrohir, urażony podejściem Glorfindela. – Widzę aż za dobrze. I czuję – mruknął cicho.

Starszy elf skwitował to skinieniem głowy, nie do końca przekonany, ale nic nie powiedział. Elladan tymczasem kazał bratu zsunąć spodnie, by mieć dostęp do rany i zabrał się za odwijanie bandaży, z których każda kolejna warstwa była bardziej nasiąknięta. Problem jednak zaczął się dopiero wtedy, gdy dotarł do ostatniej, która zdążyła przykleić się do rany. _No pięknie… _Elrohir obserwował brata i widział jego dłonie, operujące nieco zbyt nerwowo, by czuł się komfortowo.

– Au! – syknął, gdy Elladan zaczął odrywać bandaże. W końcu nie wytrzymał. – Mógłbyś to robić delikatniej! – wytknął z wyrzutem. Efekt uwagi był zgoła nieoczekiwany.

– Mógłbym w ogóle tego nie robić! – wybuchnął Elladan ku zaskoczeniu brata. – Sam się o to prosiłeś! Masz, co chciałeś! – rzucił, automatycznie przechodząc na sindarin, jak zawsze, gdy był wzburzony.

– Co chciałem? No jasne, wprost nie marzyłem o niczym innym! – zirytował się Elrohir.

To, że Elladan musiał odreagować i że w tym celu wybrał właśnie jego, nie oznaczało, że będzie to tolerować. On sam był bliski stracenia panowania nad sobą, ale obecnie naprawdę nie miał ani sił, ani chęci na jakąkolwiek kłótnię. A na pewno nie w obecności Gilraeny. Gdy Elladan podniósł głos, kobieta spojrzała na nich z wyrazem zdziwienia i zniesmaczenia na twarzy, ale zaraz zreflektowała się i zwróciła swą uwagę ku dziecku. A przynajmniej tak się zdawało Elrohirowi. Umknęło mu tylko to, że przy okazji odsunęła się od nich jeszcze bliżej nad brzeg rzeki. Dobrze chociaż, że nie rozumiała, o co chodzi…

– A jak mam to inaczej rozumieć? Zachowałeś się skrajnie nieodpowiedzialnie, pozwalając, by to ci się aż tak zapaprało! – odparował Elladan. Dla poparcia swych słów usunął resztki bandaża i odkrył ranę, teraz obrzękniętą i wciąż krwawiącą. – Dlaczego, na litość Valarów, nic mi nie powiedziałeś?

– Zauważyłbyś, że nie było jak i kiedy – odciął się Elrohir. – Nawet gdybym powiedział, to co? Co byś zrobił? Rozłożyłbyś się tam obozem? Z truchłem po sąsiedzku? Z Aragornem, który zaraz by tam poszedł i z przerażoną Gilraeną? Z dzieciakiem i roztrzęsioną kobietą? Przecież to się nie trzyma kupy, nie mógłbyś tego zrobić!

– Zlitujże się, Elrohirze! – warknął Elladan, patrząc na brata i jednocześnie ignorując wodę bulgoczącą mu w kociołku za plecami. – Co bym zrobił? A choćby zatrzymałbym się wcześniej, mógłbym przecież… – stukot naczyń sprawił, że obrócił się gwałtownie, by sprawdzić, co było źródłem hałasu. Glorfindel spojrzał na nich, jakby chciał się wtrącić, ale tylko z brzękiem pozbierał brudne rzeczy i zostawił ich.

– Daj mi spokój z odpowiedzialnością, gdybym chciał…

Kłótnia braci nie cichła wiele wraz z odległością. _Też sobie znaleźli czas i miejsce na sprzeczkę,_ pomyślał ze złością Glorfindel, zmierzając w stronę rzeki. W pierwszej chwili chciał interweniować i uciąć to wszystko w zalążku, ale stwierdził, że tylko zaostrzyłby sytuację. Lepiej niech synowie Elronda załatwią sprawy miedzy sobą, będzie prościej. I oby szybciej. Mogliby tylko nie zaniedbywać przy okazji ważnych spraw… Rzut oka w tył przekonał go, że nie pomylił się w swych przewidywaniach. Elladan, miast zająć się bratem, kłócił się z nim o jakieś nieistotne szczegóły. Nawet stąd Glorfindel widział stróżkę krwi spływającą po udzie Elrohira. I nieszczęśliwą minę Lindira, który z największą ochotą poszedłby w ślady Glorfindela, gdyby ilość leków, jaką spożył, nie trzymała go skutecznie w pozycji siedzącej i zmuszała do wysłuchiwania wzajemnych wyrzutów.

Był już niedaleko brzegu, gdy przeraźliwy krzyk oderwał jego myśli od braci. Glorfindel zareagował niemal odruchowo. Rzucił naczynia na ziemię i już w biegu mocował się z klamrą płaszcza, by nie utrudniał mu ruchu.

Krzyk kobiety podziałał na braci jak kubeł zimnej wody. Obaj momentalnie przerwali sprzeczkę, zaskoczeni. Dłonie instynktownie powędrowały ku broni, a oczy czujnie omiotły otoczenie. Elladan, zorientowawszy się, co się dzieje, zerwał się z ziemi.

– Zostań! – krzyknął do brata i pognał w ślad za Glorfindelem, który, będąc bliżej, skakał już do wody. Elrohir spróbował się podnieść, ale syknął tylko i ostrożnie usiadł z powrotem, starając się nie urazić bardziej nogi. Zdenerwowany bezsilnością, zacisnął bezradnie dłoń na głowicy leżącego obok miecza; mógł jedynie patrzyć biernie i śledzić rozwój sytuacji. I prosić w duchu, by Glorfindel zdążył.

Zmęczenie w końcu wzięło nad nią górę. Gilraena nadal starała się uważać na synka i zajmować jego uwagę na tyle, by utrzymać go z dala od elfów, ale jej reakcja była zbyt wolna. Trudno jej było skupić myśli i odpędzić koszmarne obrazy sprzed oczu. A do tego Aragorn był zbyt szybki. Gdy Gilraena usłyszała plusk wody, zdążyła jedynie krzyknąć. Chłopiec pisnął tylko i zakrztusił się, gdy woda zalała mu buzię i pociągnęła za sobą. Widok dziecka unoszonego przez silny prąd rzeki w pierwszej chwili podziałał paraliżująco. Wiedziała, że musi coś zrobić, że musi ratować synka, ale nie była w stanie zareagować odpowiednio. Krzyk zamarł jej w gardle, gdy rozszerzonymi z przerażenia oczami śledziła wirujące dziecko. Nim otrząsnęła się z szoku, Glorfindel właśnie ją mijał i skakał w ślad za Aragornem.

Widok elfa dodał jej odwagi i, pchana w przód rozpaczliwą chęcią ratowania synka, mimo lęku przed spienioną wodą zdecydowała się w nią wejść. Rzeka była głęboka nawet przy brzegu. Jej siła, czerpana aż z Gór Mglistych, która dotąd dawała poczucie bezpieczeństwa, teraz mogła doprowadzić do tragedii. Bruinen kipiała złowrogo, jakby przeciwstawiała się całemu światu. Gilraena nie zrobiła dwóch kroków, jak woda sięgnęła jej pasa. Nurt był wartki i już zaczynał ciągnąć ją w dół. Chciała się ruszyć, ale strach paraliżował, a woda podcinała nogi.

– Cofnij się! Nie idź dalej! – usłyszała za sobą krzyk, a potem odgłos rozchlapywanej wody. Nim się obejrzała czy zdążyła zareagować, czyjeś silne ramiona chwyciły ją i pociągnęły z powrotem ku brzegowi. W pierwszej chwili pozwoliła na to, z ulgą wydostając się z niebezpiecznej kipieli, ale zaraz obudził się w niej opór. Tam przecież był Aragorn!

– Zostaw! Zostaw mnie! – krzyknęła. Szarpnęła się i obróciła, by znaleźć się w uścisku Elladana, który krępował jej ruchy. – Tam jest moje dziecko!

– Nie pomożesz mu, prąd jest dla ciebie zbyt silny! – powiedział stanowczo Elladan, nadal trzymając ją mocno. Mimo to nie spodziewał się, że Gilraena może wyrywać się z taką siłą.

– Puść mnie! Tam jest Aragorn! – kobieta szarpnęła się jeszcze raz. – Przecież on się potopi, Valarowie, on się utopi! – powtarzała histerycznie, próbując się uwolnić. Nie zważała na łzy, które przymgliły jej wzrok.

– Nie utopi się, Glorfindel go wyłowi. – Elladan nakazał sobie spokój, choć sam niecierpliwie śledził wzrokiem starszego elfa i jego wysiłki. Gdyby tylko wiedział, że jego pomoc w wodzie na coś się zda, skoczyłby bez namysłu. Niestety, nie mógł zaufać w tej chwili Gilraenie i być pewnym, że ta pozostanie na brzegu. – Widzisz? Już go… – słowa uwięzły Elladanowi w gardle.

Przez jeden przeraźliwie długi moment patrzył, jak elf znika pod wodą z dzieckiem obejmującym go z całych sił za szyję. Starszy syn Elronda szarpnął Gilraenę i pociągnął ją wzdłuż brzegu, ale nim zrównał się z miejscem, w którym stracił Glorfindela z oczu, elf wypłynął kawałek dalej. Nawet stąd Elladan widział krztuszącego się malucha. Żywego.

– Uspokój się, twojemu dziecku nic się nie stanie – powiedział łagodnie. Choć Gilraena przestała się wyrywać i tylko trzęsła się w jego uścisku, dla bezpieczeństwa nie puścił jej. Zamiast tego szedł szybko wzdłuż brzegu, nie pozostawiając jej wyboru. Zawahał się dopiero, gdy zobaczył, że elf w wodzie ma kłopoty.

Glorfindel walczył z prądem, który ciągnął go w dół rzeki. Przytrzymywane dziecko, w dodatku obejmujące go kurczowo, krępowało mu ruchy. Nie było ciężkie, ale znacząco utrudniało pokonanie nurtu. Dlatego też pomoc Elladana przyszła w samą porę. Starszy syn Elronda, widząc, co się dzieje, zaryzykował i zostawił Gilraenę na brzegu, a sam wszedł do wody. Kilka silnych ruchów wystarczyło, by znalazł się przy Glorfindelu i doholował go do brzegu. Wyszedł pierwszy i przejął od niego Aragorna, który natychmiast chwycił się go kurczowo, jakby bał się, że wpadnie z powrotem do rzeki. Glorfindel wydostał się z pomocą Elladana i przez chwilę starał się uspokoić oddech, gdy tymczasem syn Elronda uwolnił się z uścisku. Podał matce chłopca, który z płaczem wtulił się w jej kołnierz. Gdy Gilraena poczuła w ramionach ciężar łkającego dziecka, nie zdołała już zapanować nad sobą i sama się rozpłakała.

– Już po wszystkim, Gilraeno, Aragorn jest bezpieczny – powiedział łagodnie Elladan. Wziął swój płaszcz i narzucił go na drżące ramiona kobiety. – Już nic wam nie grozi, spokojnie.

Kobieta kiwnęła głową, ale nadal nie mogła się opanować. Przez chwilę stała tak, przyciskając do siebie synka i kryjąc twarz w jego mokrych kosmykach. Zreflektowała się dopiero, gdy chłopiec kichnął. Natychmiast otuliła go szczelniej Elladanowym płaszczem.

– Chodźcie do ognia, trzeba się wysuszyć – zasugerował Glorfindel. – Albo przebrać w miarę możliwości. – Gilraena skinęła głową i pozwoliła się poprowadzić.

Elrohir odetchnął z ulgą, gdy zobaczył, że akcja zakończyła się sukcesem. Glorfindel był dość szybki i zdołał w porę pochwycić Aragorna, nim nieszczęśliwy przypadek zakończył się tragedią. Nie zdziwił się, że Gilraenie puściły w końcu nerwy. On sam uważał, że dość mieli przygód na jeden dzień, więc mógł sobie wyobrazić, co przeżywała towarzysząca im kobieta. I z łatwością rozumiał strach matki o dziecko. Słyszał płacz Aragorna i miał nadzieję, że małemu nic się nie stało, że był tylko mokry i przerażony. Jeśli się go szybko przebierze, to przy ogniu i panującej obecnie temperaturze nie powinien się przeziębić. A przynajmniej chciałby, żeby tak było; nie miał doświadczenia z ludzkimi dziećmi i nie znał ich odporności, ale wiedział, że była ona mniejsza niż u dorosłych.

Zbliżająca się do ogniska Gilraena uświadomiła mu niezręczność sytuacji, w jakiej się znalazł. Elrohir sięgnął po swój płaszcz, żeby się nim okryć, ale nim zdołał to zrobić, Elladan zauważył jego ruch i odezwał się:

– Nie ubieraj się, jeszcze nie skończyłem – powiedział.

Glorfindel spojrzał na niego wzrokiem mówiącym mniej więcej „jeszcze nawet nie zacząłeś", ale zachował tę uwagę dla siebie, widząc, że bracia nie zamierzają wracać do wcześniejszej sprzeczki. Elrohir zwątpił, ale widząc, że Gilraena uśmiechnęła się tylko przez łzy i dyskretnie usiadła po drugiej stronie ognia, odetchnął i odparł zrezygnowanym tonem:

– To kończ, byle szybko.

Elladan podał Gilraenie właściwą torbę z rzeczami i suchy koc, żeby mogła okryć Aragorna, gdy go przebierze, i ściągnął znad ogniska kociołek z gotującą się od dłuższej chwili wodą. Odlał trochę do kubka, nim Glorfindel spożytkował resztę wrzątku w celu przygotowania strawy. Wsypał trochę ziół i podał bratu.

– Wypij, zanim zacznę – powiedział całkiem spokojnie, jakby nic się nie stało. Rzadko kłócił się z Elrohirem, ale gdy już do tego dochodziło, żaden nie pozostawał drugiemu dłużny i nie odpuszczał łatwo. Przez ten incydent z wodą cały wcześniejszy gniew uleciał z niego, a widok brata sprawił, że zmiękł zupełnie. Elrohir mógł się nie skarżyć i nic nie mówić, ale widać było, że po prostu czuł się źle, dlatego też Elladan zaniechał dalszych wyrzutów. Kątem oka wychwycił pełne ulgi spojrzenie Lindira i zorientował się poniewczasie, że przedtem zupełnie nie pomyśleli, iż jemu kłótnia na pewno przeszkadzała.

– Dzięki, ale obawiam się, że i tak za wiele nie pomoże – skwitował ponuro Elrohir, w kilku łykach wypijając zawartość kubka. Owszem, może zioła złagodzą trochę zabiegi Elladana, ale na pewno ich nie znieczulą. Niestety, żaden silny lek przeciwbólowy nie wchodził w grę, bowiem zbytnio przytępiał zmysły, a na to Elrohir nie mógł sobie pozwolić. Za chwilę, może i trochę dłuższą, ale jednak wkrótce będą ruszać w dalszą drogę i teraz ryzyko niebezpieczeństwa wymagało od nich wszystkich stałej czujności. Już i tak wystarczy, że byli z Lindirem osłabieni, a dodatkowo Gilraena przerażona i zmęczona.

– Paskudnie to wygląda – mruknął Elladan. Wyszukał czysty bandaż i zamoczywszy go w naparze przystąpił do przemywania rany. – Niech by to… Naprawdę powinniśmy byli zatrzymać się szybciej. Przecież widziałem, jak poleciałeś – dorzucił, kierując wyrzut do samego siebie.

– I tak by to nic nie dało – odparł Elrohir, starając się zignorować operacje brata. – Szwy poszły wcześniej, chyba tuż po upadku. Dobrze chociaż, że niczym się dotąd nie zapaskudziło – dodał i syknął, gdy Elladan męczył się ze szwami. Robił to delikatnie, ale niektóre fragmenty uwięzły lub przykleiły się i usunięcie ich było bolesne.

Glorfindel mieszał łyżką w kociołku i dyskretnie obserwował Gilraenę i Aragorna. O ile kobieta wciąż wyglądała na zszokowaną i była blada z emocji, tak mały nie wysiedział długo. Nie minęło kilka minut, jak chłopiec, przebrany już w suche rzeczy, zaczął się wiercić i wyplątywać z koca. Elf patrzył na malucha z zainteresowaniem; nie spodziewał się, że dziecko tak szybko zapomni o chwilach grozy i będzie się chciało bawić. Dlatego też zaskoczyło go na pół nieśmiałe pociągnięcie za tunikę.

– Findel? – Aragorn patrzył na niego z wyczekiwaniem, a mała rączka miętosiła skraj materiału. Dopiero po chwili Glorfindel zorientował się, że chłopiec chce mu coś pokazać. Gdy Aragorn przekonał się, że przykuł uwagę elfa, wyciągnął do niego dłoń z kamyczkami. Gdzie i kiedy je znalazł, Glorfindel nie był w stanie określić.

– Ładne – odparł, uśmiechając się do dziecka. Przechylił się ponad nim i zamieszał w kociołku, a gdy Aragorn nie zrezygnował, dodał. – Nie, teraz nie będziemy się bawić.

Zawiedziony chłopiec puścił jego tunikę, a kamyczki potoczyły się na ziemię. Widząc to, Glorfindel zerknął na niego, niepewny, czy dziecko nie zacznie płakać; krzyk był w tej chwili najmniej pożądany, dość już narobili hałasu. By zapobiec ewentualnej złości dziecka, podniósł kamyki i nie wiedząc za bardzo, co z nimi zrobić, zaczął wystukiwać skomplikowany rytm. Aragorn uśmiechnął się radośnie i wyciągnął do niego rączki. Elf zmienił takt na prostszy i powtórzył go kilka razy, a potem oddał kamyki chłopcu, który próbował naśladować ruchy Glorfindela. Nowa zabawa pochłonęła go całkowicie i Gilraenie udało się posadzić synka obok siebie, tak że ten praktycznie nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

– Co teraz? – zapytała Gilraena, zwracając się głównie do siedzącego obok Glorfindela. Chętniej wprawdzie spytałaby któregoś z bliźniaków, ale ci byli na razie zajęci. Kobieta zmieniła pozycję i wzdrygnęła się. Nie była pewna, czy to mokre ubranie było przyczyną, czy też po prostu uchodziło z niej zmęczenie. Teraz miała tylko ochotę na powrót do ciepłego, suchego i bezpiecznego domu, lecz ten zdawał się być daleko. Zarówno stary, który opuściła, jak i nowy, do którego zmierzała. Dotąd podróż nie była dla niej uciążliwa. Owszem, wieczorami bywała już zmęczona, ale z tego się nawet cieszyła, gdyż po prostu kładła się koło Aragorna i natychmiast zasypiała, przesypiając spokojnie całą noc, nienękana przez koszmary. Pod opieką elfów czuła się bezpiecznie. Aż do dzisiaj, gdy przekonała się, jak niewiele trzeba, by ich spokojna dotąd podróż została zakłócona.

– Będziemy musieli zmienić sposób podróży – odparł Glorfindel. – Z sześciu koni pozostały nam dwa, więc trzeba będzie przepakować bagaże i ruszyć dalej.

– Może lepiej będzie zawrócić? – włączył się nieoczekiwanie Lindir. Odwinął nieco koc i usiadł ze skrzyżowanymi nogami.

Elrohir zauważył, jak Gilraenie rozbłysły oczy na tę propozycję; wiedział, jak bardzo chciałaby wrócić do swoich. Jeśli się odezwie… Nie był pewny, co by zrobili, gdyby kobieta zaczęła nalegać na powrót. Gilraena nie odezwała się jednak słowem, tylko przytuliła do siebie Aragorna.

– Powrót nie ma sensu, Lindirze – zaprotestował Glorfindel. – Jesteśmy w połowie drogi, nie opłaca nam się wracać. Pójdziemy dalej pieszo.

– Poza tym powrót oznaczałby minięcie pola walki, a to nie byłoby bezpieczne – dorzucił Elladan. Gilraena zbladła i otrząsnęła się na samo wspomnienie. _Nie, dla nikogo nie byłoby to ani przyjemne, ani dobre,_ pomyślał, przypominając sobie rozciągnięte na ziemi zwłoki Garotha.

– Nie ma szans – powiedział powątpiewająco Lindir. – Jeśli zamierzasz narzucić takie tempo jak przedtem, Glorfindelu, to ja długo nie dam rady – zauważył z niezadowoleniem.

– Wiem, Elrohir też nie – przyznał Glorfindel. – Dlatego trzeba ograniczyć bagaże do niezbędnego minimum, żebyście mieli przynajmniej konia do dyspozycji. Wolniej, bo wolniej, ale jakoś damy radę. – Jeśli odruchowo spodziewał się jakiejkolwiek butności ze strony Elrohira, to spotkała go miła niespodzianka; młodszy syn Elronda z ulgą przyjął taki plan. Tak, w ten sposób mieli szansę dotrzeć do Rivendell. Zaprotestował dopiero, gdy do rozmowy nieoczekiwanie włączyła się Gilraena.

– Dwa konie, nie jednego – powiedziała. – Ja przecież mogę iść pieszo, to żaden problem. Weź Erasa, Elrohirze – zaproponowała. – Aragorn pojedzie z tobą w siodle – dodała i uśmiechnęła się, kiedy chłopiec uniósł gwałtownie głowę na dźwięk swojego imienia.

– Nie mogę się na to zgodzić! – zburzył się Elrohir. Miałby pozwolić, żeby kobieta szła, podczas gdy on jechałby konno? Wykluczone! – Gilraeno, to nie będzie konieczne. Wystarczy, że będziemy się wymieniać z Lindirem…

– I po pół godziny strzelą ci szwy – wtrącił się Elladan. – Ja dziękuję, jeszcze nie skończyłem, a ty mi chcesz dzisiaj kolejne szycie załatwić – prychnął. Glorfindel przyglądał się braciom w milczeniu, pozwalając Elladanowi załatwić sprawę z bratem.

– To naprawdę nie będzie problem, Elrohirze – zapewniła go Gilraena.

– Będzie – zaoponował Elrohir. – W razie niebezpieczeństwa nie będziesz mogła uciec. Na ziemi będziesz bez szans! Atakujący są zwykle szybcy, szybsi niż ty. A ja nie będę nawet w stanie nic zrobić, jeśli będę miał dziecko w siodle – zauważył.

Nie wyobrażał sobie sytuacji, w której Gilraena znalazłaby się wśród wrogów, pozbawiona nawet przewagi konia. I nie zniósłby bezsilności, a z Aragornem nie zaryzykowałby choćby próby obronienia jej; zbyt łatwo zbłąkany cios mógłby trafić nie jego, a chłopca. Gilraena zamilkła, najwyraźniej nie wiedząc, co na to powiedzieć.

– Jeśli znajdziemy się w sytuacji zagrożenia, wciągniesz Gilraenę na siodło i zabierzesz ją w bezpieczne miejsce – włączył się Glorfindel. – Nie oszukujmy się, ty sam na ziemi na wiele się nie zdasz, jesteś zbyt wolny i za mało zwrotny, żeby móc sprostać przeciwnikowi, zwłaszcza, gdy będzie ich więcej. Eras poniesie was troje przez czas wystarczający na oddalenie się.

– Nie podoba mi się to – odparł z powątpiewaniem Elrohir. Glorfindel już drugi raz stawiał go w sytuacji, w której musiałby zostawić towarzyszy i umykać z kobietą. Zostawić brata… Nie lubił tego, zbyt wiele razy przekonał się, że rozdzielanie się w czasie walki prawie nigdy nie kończyło się dla nich dobrze.

– Jeśli się nie zgodzisz, ja także pójdę pieszo – powiedziała nagle Gilraena.

Młodszy z synów Elronda oderwał wzrok od ognia i spojrzał na nią. Choć w jej oczach błysnęły przez moment wesołe iskierki, nie wątpił, że w razie czego kobieta spełni swą groźbę, a tym samym postawi siebie w niebezpiecznej, a jego w niezręcznej sytuacji. Elrohir roześmiał się nieco bezradnie, próbując rozładować powstałe napięcie.

– Kapituluję – poddał się z uśmiechem błąkającym się po wargach. Zaraz jednak spoważniał. – Jestem ci wdzięczy za tę propozycję – powiedział, skłaniając lekko głowę. – Mimo to przystanę na nią tylko wtedy, jeśli będziemy we troje korzystać z obydwu wierzchowców.

– W porządku – zgodziła się Gilraena, nieświadoma spojrzenia, jakim obdarzył ją Glorfindel; Elladan wychwycił je jednak i uśmiechnął się do siebie. – Ile rzeczy będziemy mogli ze sobą zabrać? – spytała, a jej wzrok powędrował ku bagażom leżącym nieopodal. Skórzane sakwy, uprząż ściągnięta z zabitych wierzchowców i żerdzie oraz płachta namiotu stanowiły dość pokaźny stos i kobieta z obawą myślała o konieczności ograniczenia i tak już skromnego dobytku.

– Żywność i leki będą miały pierwszeństwo – odparł Elladan. – Podróż nam się wydłuży i prawdopodobnie i tak będziemy musieli zapolować, ale każda taka konieczność to strata czasu, a im szybciej wrócimy do domu, tym lepiej. Co do reszty, to zobaczymy przy pakowaniu.

– Rzeczy Aragorna jest naprawdę niewiele. Muszę mieć dla niego coś na przebranie – powiedziała Gilraena z nadzieją. Coś w jej głosie sprawiło, że gdy tylko bracia wymienili spojrzenia, wiedzieli, że zrobią wszystko, by musiała zostawić jak najmniej osobistych drobiazgów.

– Zaraz zobaczymy, ile nam zostanie rzeczy po odłożeniu całej uprzęży i namiotu – włączył się Glorfindel. Widząc zaniepokojone spojrzenie Gilraeny, pospieszył z wyjaśnieniem. – Zostawimy tylko żerdzie. Płachtę na pewno weźmiemy – zapewnił. – Może będzie problem z rozwieszeniem jej, ale powinniśmy sobie z tym poradzić. Nie martw się, nie pozostaniesz bez osłony.

– Nie o siebie się martwię – odparła cicho Gilraena i umilkła ze wzrokiem wbitym w synka.

_Dość już masz zmartwień, _pomyślał Glorfindel. _O ciebie my się będziemy martwić._

– Elrohirze, będziesz miał baczenie na kociołek? – zapytał, widząc, że Elladan już skończył opatrywanie. Młodszy z braci skinął głową i przysunął się bliżej ognia. – Trzeba się pospieszyć, powinniśmy się ze wszystkim uwinąć, nim posiłek będzie gotowy. Nie możemy tu tkwić – powiedział cicho, bardziej do bliźniaków niż do Gilraeny. Elladan potaknął dyskretnie. Okolica nie była bezpieczna, zwłaszcza dla nich.

– Ro, jak możesz, to zobacz jeszcze, co z moich leków nadaje się do użycia – dodał Elladan, podając bratu torbę. – Za wiele tego nie będzie, ale coś pewnie się znajdzie.

– Raczej nie – mruknął powątpiewająco Elrohir, wysypując zawartość torby na koc. – Tutaj na pewno nic z powrotem nie wsadzę, za brudna jest. Weź, schowaj tam rzeczy, które mają zostać.

– Spróbuj spakować leki do swojej – odparł Elladan. Wytrzepał torbę bez większego entuzjazmu i zaczął przeglądać zawartość innej, wybierając zbędne przedmioty. – Powinny się zmieścić.

Elrohir przyjrzał się krytycznie wysypanym rzeczom. Zioła, popakowane jak zawsze w płócienne woreczki, zdążyły się przemieszać, a niektóre z nich nasiąkły krwią, czyniąc zawartość bezużyteczną. Tak samo bandaże nie nadawały się do wykorzystania, nie licząc tych, które Elladan zdążył wcześniej zabezpieczyć. To już się Elrohirowi nie podobało. Opatrunki stanowiły największy problem w czasie drogi; ziół zwykle mieli aż za dużo. Młodszy syn Elronda przeglądał systematycznie drobiazgi brata, rozdzielając je od razu na dwa stosiki; część z nich musiał wytrzeć, żeby nie wybrudzić bardziej zawartości własnej torby. O ile krew go nie dziwiła, tak zaciekawiły go bliżej nieokreślone okruszki przylepiające mu się do palców.

– Co ty tam miałeś w środku? – zapytał, patrząc podejrzliwie na brata.

– Co? – odparł automatycznie Elladan, zajęty przy sortowaniu prowiantu. – Nie wiem… Ach, to pewnie te resztki Aragornowego suchara z wczoraj – zorientował się, gdy w końcu zerknął w stronę Elrohira. Młodszy syn Elronda wolał nie dociekać, jaką drogą te resztki trafiły do torby brata. Wystarczyło mu, że teraz były wszędzie.

Elladan i Glorfindel sprawnie przepakowali rzeczy, nie ruszając torby Gilraeny, w której ta miała schowane rzeczy swoje i dziecka. Glorfindel chciał początkowo poprosić ją, by mimo wszystko przejrzała je, ale zrezygnował; sakwa nie była ciężka i poniesienie jej w razie czego nie stanowiło problemu. Wbrew wcześniejszym obawom, udało się przygotować bagaże tak, by dało się je spokojnie zabrać. Problem natomiast stanowiły rzeczy, które trzeba było zostawić w odpowiednim ukryciu, tak, by nie trafiły łatwo w niepowołane ręce. Elladan nie zdążył dojść do okolicznych krzaków, by poszukać dogodnego miejsca, gdy usłyszał za sobą odgłos szybkich, drobnych kroków. Stłumił westchnienie i obrócił się, by trafić wzrokiem wprost w roześmianą twarzyczkę Aragorna.

– Dan chowa? – zapytał poważnie chłopiec.

– Nie, Dan nie chowa – zaprzeczył Elladan i miał ochotę roześmiać się, zorientowawszy się, że zaczyna używać dziecięcej składni. – Nie chowam się – poprawił się. – Szukam.

– Nie musisz, tu będzie dobrze – wtrącił Glorfindel, wskazując miejsce nieopodal. Elladan podszedł do niego i ocenił. Gęste splątane krzewy, odgradzające z jednej strony wejście do lasu, były chyba najlepszym schowkiem w okolicy; a przynajmniej najlepszym, jaki mogli naprędce wymyślić.

– Chodźcie zjeść – zawołał Elrohir. – Potem to schowacie – zasugerował.

– Idź z małym – powiedział Glorfindel. – Ja spróbuję schować żerdzie i zaraz przyjdę. A, i weź to ze sobą – dodał, podając Elladanowi zawiniątko. – Miałem to zostawić Elrohirowi, a nie chować.

– Daj, daj! – Aragorn wyciągnął ręce do elfów. Starszy syn Elronda zawahał się, ale w końcu dał dziecku pakunek.

– Zanieś Elrohirowi – powiedział i uśmiechnął się, gdy malec pobiegł wprost do siedzącego przy ogniu elfa. W pewnym momencie zwątpił, czy dobrze zrobił, gdy chłopiec omal nie wywrócił się o nogi Lindira, ale zdołał jakoś utrzymać równowagę i siłą rozpędu wpadł w objęcia Elrohira. Młodszy z braci odebrał zawiniątko i rozpakował je.

– Elladanie, może byś tak nie ryzykował? – spytał, zorientowawszy się, że Aragorn przyniósł mu zawinięte w płótno suchary.

– No, może… – zgodził się Elladan. Złapał biegnącego z powrotem chłopca i posadził go na kolanach Gilraeny.

Kobieta sięgnęła po swoją miskę i zaczęła karmić synka, mówiąc coś do niego cicho. Elladan przysiadł koło brata, by coś zjeść, a Elrohir podał mu miskę, z przyzwyczajenia rozglądając się, czy Aragorna nie ma w pobliżu.

– Uważaj, gorące – ostrzegł. Elladan parsknął śmiechem; uwaga była tyleż sympatyczna, co zbyteczna. – Wybacz, zaczyna mi się udzielać – uśmiechnął się Elrohir.

– Żeby tylko tobie…

– Co się stanie z tym wszystkim, co tutaj zostawimy? – zapytała Gilraena. – Odzyskacie cokolwiek z tego? –Śledziła wzrokiem Glorfindela, który jednak zdecydował się schować wszystko, nim usiądzie. Ostatnie rzeczy znikały właśnie w gęstwinie krzewów, tak, że od ogniska nie były już widoczne, ale kobieta zastanawiała się, czy ktoś nie wpadnie na ich ślad, gdyby podążał wcześniejszym tropem.

– Myślę, że tak – odarł Elrohir. – Nie martw się, wrócimy po to wszystko. Gdy tylko będziesz bezpieczna w domu, wybierzemy się tutaj. Konno nie zajmie nam to więcej niż tydzień, powinniśmy się szybko uwinąć.

– Kto się uwinie, ten się uwinie – zauważył Elladan. – Ty pewnie i tak nie pojedziesz.

– Nie przesadzaj, nim wrócimy do domu, wszystko powinno się ładnie zagoić – zaprotestował Elrohir. Tydzień czasu, jak nie więcej, to aż nadto, by rana się zasklepiła.

– Pewnie tak, ale ty to powiesz ojcu – wytknął starszy z braci, ucinając dyskusję. Przemilczał już uwagę o tym, że najpierw muszą w ogóle wrócić do domu, by móc mówić o ponownym przyjeździe tutaj. Zamiast tego zwrócił się do drugiego elfa. – Lindirze, jak się czujesz? Dasz radę jechać dalej?

– Trochę lepiej – przyznał Lindir. – Do wieczora jakoś dam radę, potem się będę martwić.

Elladan zerknął na wychylające się zza chmur słońce. Dawno już minęło swój szczytowy punkt i wieczór zbliżał się powoli. Blask ogniska przygasał, w miarę jak tarcza słoneczna przebijała się mocniej przez pozostałości ciężkich obłoków. Zbyt długo zabawili tu nad rzeką. Jeśli mają osiągnąć bezpieczną odległość od pozostawionego za sobą pola walki, nim zapadnie zmrok, będą musieli się spieszyć. Elladan zdał sobie sprawę, że wszystko zależało od Gilraeny i jej wytrzymałości. Tego dnia żaden z rannych nie będzie w stanie się z nią zmienić. Mogli liczyć tylko na to, że ryzyko niebezpieczeństwa zmotywuje ją do wysiłku.

– Możecie już gasić ogień – Glorfindel zostawił ostatnie rzeczy i dołączył do reszty, by zjeść coś przed dalszą drogą. Zapakowanie bagaży pozostawił Elladanowi, który zajął się tym razem z bratem. Starali się ułożyć rzeczy tak, by można było spokojnie podróżować w siodle, ale mimo wysiłków jedna torba nie dała się już nigdzie doczepić. Elladan ważył ją przez chwilę w dłoni, po czym po prostu przewiesił ją sobie przez ramię.

Niewiele było rzeczy, które musieli po sobie uprzątnąć. Rychło też ogień został zgaszony, ostatnie drobiazgi schowane i wszyscy byli gotowi. Elrohir obdarzył brata niepewnym spojrzeniem, ale dosiadł Erasa. Obejrzał się za siebie na Lindira, który usiłował sobie poradzić jedną ręką. _Cóż, najbliższe dni pokażą, jak szybko będziemy się poruszać, _pomyślał.

– Chodź, mały, pojedziesz z Elrohirem. – Elladan podniósł chłopca, który przybiegł jak zawsze do koni, i posadził go przed bratem. Gdy ręce Elrohira oplotły go bezpiecznie, Aragorn obejrzał się na Gilraenę, ale uspokoił się, widząc ją obok. Glorfindel omiótł jeszcze spojrzeniem okolicę i podróżni ruszyli, każdy pogrążony we własnych, niezbyt wesołych myślach.


	5. Chapter 5

**Część piąta**

– Pięknie tutaj. – Gilraena przerwała panujące od dłuższego czasu milczenie.

Korzystała z tego, że Aragorn drzemał w jej ramionach, i syciła oczy widokiem gór skąpanych w promieniach zachodzącego słońca. Nie była w stanie oderwać wzroku od malowniczego krajobrazu, który rozpościerał się wokół. Ostre obrysy szczytów odcinały się na tle ciemniejącego powoli nieba, a zalesione zbocza zmieniały się stopniowo w jednolitą, nieprzebytą całość. Wszystko to, choć piękne, budziło pewien niepokój spowodowany surowością gór, a szumiąca gdzieś w dali, niewidoczna rzeka dodawała jeszcze tajemniczości.

– Wśród tych wzgórz skryte jest Rivendell – odezwał się Elladan. Od jakiegoś czasu szedł tuż obok i pomagał Gilraenie przeprowadzać wierzchowca na trudniejszym terenie. W przeciwieństwie do kobiety znał doskonale każdy zakątek okolicy i wiedział, gdzie nieostrożny ruch może się skończyć w najlepszym wypadku upadkiem. – Jesteśmy już prawie na miejscu, przed nami jeszcze najwyżej godzina drogi – dodał pokrzepiająco, widząc, jak Gilraena przeciąga się dyskretnie w siodle. Tego dnia wyruszyli wcześniej niż zwykle i zwiększyli tempo, by uniknąć kolejnego noclegu poza domem, ale i tak nie udało im się osiągnąć celu przed zmrokiem.

– Już tutaj? To dobrze. – Młoda wdowa uśmiechnęła się i choć w jej głosie znać było ulgę, nie zdołała ukryć niepokoju, który czaił się w jej oczach, gdy przenosiła wzrok z gór na towarzyszących jej elfów.

Jadący za nią Elrohir zauważył jej spojrzenie. Przez chwilę nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego tak zareagowała. Według wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa powinna być raczej zadowolona, że już niedługo będzie bezpieczna i że podróż dobiegnie końca. Dopiero potem dotarło do niego, o co tak naprawdę chodzi. _Ona się boi nowego_, pomyślał nagle. _Teraz, kiedy jesteśmy już prawie w domu, lęka się go._ W pierwszym odruchu chciał poruszyć tę kwestię, ale zaniechał; teraz nie bardzo nawet wiedział, co mógłby powiedzieć, by poczuła się pewniej.

Noc otuliła dolinę ciemnym całunem, a tylko światło nielicznych gwiazd zdołało przebić się przez pochmurne niebo. Mimo to Glorfindel nie prowadził ścieżką w zupełnych ciemnościach. Drogę oświetlała im lampka, którą przekazał im spotkany w lesie elf. W jej nikłym blasku Gilraena pokonała ostatni odcinek podróży i wjechała na pusty i cichy dziedziniec przed Ostatnim Przyjaznym Domem. Mimo że obawiała się przybycia do celu, Rivendell napełniło ją jakimś dziwnym spokojem. Sama nie wiedziała, jak to się stało, ale z miejsca poczuła się bezpiecznie. Coś było w murach tego domu, który od wieków trwał niezmieniony jak jego mieszkańcy.

– Jesteśmy na miejscu – powiedział wesoło Elladan, puszczając wodze Erasa, którego dotąd prowadził. Pomógł Gilraenie zsiąść razem z Aragornem. Mimo ich wspólnych wysiłków, by nie obudzić małego, chłopiec zaczął pochlipywać, nie do końca rozbudzony. – Koniec podróży – dodał starszy syn Elronda, wyswobadzając rękę z uścisku dziecka, które chwyciło go przypadkiem.

– Witaj w domu, Gilraeno. – Elrohir dołączył do brata i uśmiechnął się ciepło do kobiety, by dodać jej otuchy. Aragorn uspokoił się trochę i rozglądał się wokoło. – Tutaj jest bezpiecznie – zapewnił ją łagodnie, widząc jej obawę, gdy stawiała synka na ziemi.

Chłopiec zaczął poruszać się po dziedzińcu w swoim zwykłym tempie, a Gilraena tylko śledziła go wzrokiem, jakby starała się przetrawić myśl, że podróż skończona. W tym czasie Elladan wraz z Glorfindelem zabrali konie do stajni, przy okazji odwodząc Aragorna od podążenia za nimi. Lindir natomiast zniknął za drzwiami prowadzącymi do wnętrza domu. Smuga światła padła na dziedziniec przez pozostawioną przez niego szparę. Zaintrygowany chłopiec poszedł za elfem. Dopiero wtedy Gilraena zorientowała się, że tylko ona została na dworze z Elrohirem.

– Chodź, wejdziemy do środka – odezwał się młodszy syn Elronda. Objął ją ramieniem i poprowadził do wejścia. Wyczuwał znajomą obecność ojca, który czekał na nich w korytarzu. Wiedział, że trzeba mu będzie wszystko wyjaśnić, ale Elrohir liczył, że zrobią to z Elladanem później, na osobności. Nie było potrzeby przypominania wszystkiego Gilraenie.

Młoda kobieta pozwoliła się poprowadzić do wnętrza, które witało światłem i ciepłem, tak miłym po chłodzie wieczoru. Zaraz za progiem Aragorn uczepił się nieoczekiwanie jej nogawki i wyciągnął ręce do góry w geście charakterystycznym dla wszystkich dzieci, gdy chcą, by je wziąć na ręce. Gilraena podniosła wzrok, by zobaczyć, co speszyło jej synka, i zatrzymała się onieśmielona.

W świetle lampy, która stała na szafce pod oknem, zobaczyła sylwetkę mężczyzny. Cień skrywał jego oczy, ale kobieta czuła na sobie ich przenikliwe spojrzenie. Elf postąpił krok naprzód i lampa oświetliła jego pogodną twarz. Teraz już nie dało się ukryć podobieństwa między nim i Elrohirem. _To musi być Elrond_, pomyślała Gilraena. Podświadomie czuła jego mądrość, wiedziała, że jest jej przychylny, a mimo to Elrond wydał jej się bardziej odległy i niedostępny niż Glorfindel. Ten ostatni utrzymywał wprawdzie dystans, ale podczas podróży zdążyła się do niego choć trochę przyzwyczaić.

– Witaj w Imladris, Gilraeno – odezwał się ciepło Elrond i wrażenie niedostępności straciło na sile. Jego wzrok spoczął na chwilę na synu, który przywitał ojca uśmiechem, i ponownie skupił się na niej. – Cieszę się, że Elbereth przywiodła was bezpiecznie do domu. – Elrohir wykonał dyskretny, niezrozumiały dla kobiety gest, który najwyraźniej był jasny dla Elronda, bo starszy elf skinął głową na zgodę.

– Jestem wdzięczna tobie, panie, i twoim synom za gościnę i pomoc w tak trudnej chwili – odparła oficjalnie Gilraena i skłoniła głowę. Aragorn zerkał ciekawie na obcego mu elfa, ale nie miał śmiałości zaczepić Elronda otwarcie i tylko sięgał rączką, by pochwycić warkocz matki.

– Boleje moje serce, że spotykamy się w takich okolicznościach, Gilraeno, córko Dirhaela – ciągnął Elrond.

Na te słowa młoda wdowa spięła się i wykonała ruch, jakby chciała uciec. Opanowała jednak tę niczym nie uzasadnioną chęć i tylko nieznacznie drżące ramiona wskazywały na to, że z trudem nad sobą panowała. Stojący obok Elrohir zauważył, że znów przygarnęła do siebie silniej Aragorna. Ile razy w czasie podróży widział ten obronny gest… Elrond również musiał to spostrzec, bo odezwał się znów łagodnie, jakby nie chciał spłoszyć Gilraeny:

– Przyjdzie jeszcze czas na rozmowy, gdy blask słońca rozjaśni myśli, Gilraeno. Na razie odpocznij, pozwól rozproszyć mrok.

– Finril pokaże ci komnaty, w których na razie zamieszkasz, póki nie przygotujemy ci odpowiedniejszego miejsca. – Elladan pojawił się nagle znikąd.

Gilraena podniosła wzrok, zdziwiona. W otwartych drzwiach, których przedtem nie zauważyła, stał starszy z synów Elronda w towarzystwie jakiejś dziewczyny. Elfka uśmiechnęła się do niej przyjaźnie i podeszła bliżej. Była smukła i wysoka, ale już w pierwszej chwili Gilraena zwróciła uwagę na jej oczy. Gdyby nie posiadały tej swoistej głębi i wewnętrznego blasku, jaki przedtem zaobserwowała u towarzyszących jej w podróży elfów, mogłaby uznać, że Finril jest w jej wieku, albo nawet i młodsza. Ten fakt uświadomił jej nagle, że w Rivendell raczej nikogo innego nie spotka, że będzie musiała przywyknąć do obecności elfów w swoim otoczeniu.

– Chodź, zaprowadzę cię – powiedziała zachęcająco Finril, przez cały czas przyglądając się z dyskretną ciekawością im obojgu, a zwłaszcza małemu Aragornowi. Gilraena obejrzała się niepewnie na bliźniaków, ale podążyła za elfką, nie chcąc jej urazić.

Balia gorącej wody była dokładnie tym, czego w tej chwili potrzebowała. Finril zaprowadziła Gilraenę do przestronnej komnaty, gdzie w międzyczasie ktoś przyniósł wszystkie rzeczy niezbędne do odświeżenia się po podróży. Ku swojemu zdziwieniu kobieta odkryła na stole torbę podróżną. _Widać Lindir musiał ją tutaj zostawić_, pomyślała. Zaraz też wyjęła względnie najczystsze rzeczy dla Aragorna, żeby go przebrać. Szykując wszystko, zerkała przelotnie na Finril, która stała niedaleko drzwi i także ją obserwowała. Gdy tutaj przyszły, elfka spytała, czy ma ją zostawić, a gdy Gilraena zaprzeczyła, została. Aragorn, teraz już zupełnie rozbudzony, wędrował tymczasem po komnacie, zaglądając do wszystkich możliwych zakamarków. Finril przyglądała mu się z nieukrytą fascynacją i prawdopodobnie dlatego zareagowała na czas, kiedy chłopiec próbował ściągnąć z szafki duży słój.

Elfka chwyciła go w porę i odsunęła poza zasięg dziecięcych rączek. Powiedziała coś szybko do niego, ale gdy zorientowała się, że maluch jej nie rozumie, powtórzyła we Wspólnej:

– Nie ruszaj tego, zrobisz sobie krzywdę.

– Dziękuję. – Gilraena podeszła szybko i wzięła Aragorna na stół, żeby go umyć. Tym samym udało jej się przełamać panującą dotąd ciszę, która zaczynała już być niezręczna. Finril również zdecydowała się kontynuować rozmowę, bo spytała:

– Ile on ma lat? Cztery?

– Nie, dopiero dwa – odparła zdziwiona Gilraena. Jak dorastały małe elfy, skoro padło takie przypuszczenie? W pierwszym odruchu chciała o to spytać, ale potem uświadomiła sobie, że będzie miała na to jeszcze dość czasu. – Dokładnie dwa lata i cztery miesiące – uściśliła. – Czteroletnie dziecko jest dużo bardziej samodzielne i poprawnie mówi – wyjaśniła skrótowo. Elfka wyglądała na równie zaciekawioną, jak ona sama.

– Będziesz mi musiała o tym opowiedzieć – poprosiła z błyskiem w oczach.

– Ty także – powiedziała Gilraena i uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało.

Czuła, że z każdą chwilą darzy elfkę większą sympatią. Nie było między nimi dystansu, którego najbardziej się obawiała. Jako dumnej kobiecie trudno by jej było żyć wśród osób, które patrzyłyby na nią z góry, jako na śmiertelniczkę. Tu jednak okazywało się, że elfowie byli jej przychylni i odnosili się do niej przyjaźnie na każdym kroku. Gilraena miała wrażenie, że zdoła znaleźć z Finril wspólny język, a już na pewno nie zabraknie im tematów do rozmów.

– Pomóc ci? – Elfka przysunęła się bliżej i spojrzała pytająco na swą towarzyszkę. Gilraena uśmiechnęła się i przyjaźnie skinęła głową. Pierwsze lody zostały przełamane.

– Więc Arathorn nie żyje, a jego jedyne dziecko ma dopiero dwa lata i musi dożyć wieku dorosłego – powtórzył w zamyśleniu Elrond po wysłuchaniu krótkiej relacji synów. Elladan i Elrohir, przebrani już i odświeżeni po podróży, zdecydowali się jak najszybciej wyjaśnić ojcu okoliczności, które skłoniły ich do przywiezienia Gilraeny do Imladris.

– Niestety. – Cień przysłonił pogodną twarz Elrohira. – Nie zdołaliśmy zrobić nic innego. Nie było takiej możliwości – dodał mechanicznie, nie chcąc znów wysłuchiwać argumentów brata. Elrond wychwycił to, ale nie skomentował.

– Dobrze zrobiliście, przywożąc tutaj Gilraenę. Pod naszą opieką Aragorn ma większe szanse dorosnąć w spokoju i przejąć ciężar swojego dziedzictwa. – Elrond spojrzał obu synom w oczy i kontynuował. – Mimo to dużo ryzykowaliście, wyruszając w podróż z kobietą i z dzieckiem tylko we czterech – zauważył z dezaprobatą. Elladan i Elrohir spojrzeli po sobie. Aż za dobrze znali ten ton pełnej rezygnacji nagany. – Mieliście dużo szczęścia.

– Mieliśmy pecha, że natknęliśmy się wtedy na tamtych orków z wargami – sprostował Elladan. – Gdyby nie to, bylibyśmy w domu tydzień wcześniej. Zależało nam na tym, żeby Aragorn i Gilraena jak najszybciej zniknęli. Prócz tego Strażnicy donosili, że wokół jest spokojnie. To dlatego podjęliśmy ryzyko. Potem mogło być gorzej. – Nie dodał już, że Glorfindel zgodził się z nimi. Przemknięcie w kilka osób wydawało się logiczniejsze niż wzbudzanie sensacji oddziałem elfów, a z oczywistych względów nie mogli skorzystać z ochrony Dúnedainów.

– Czy Aragorn jest już bezpieczny, ojcze? – Elrohir powrócił do nurtującej go kwestii. – Jeśli Nieprzyjaciel dowie się o śmierci Arathorna, jak długo zdołamy utrzymać w sekrecie miejsce pobytu jego dziedzica? A nawet jeśli mały dorośnie bezpiecznie w Imladris, to przecież nie będziemy mogli go trzymać tutaj przez całe jego życie. Prędzej czy później Aragorn wyjdzie na świat i jaką możemy mieć pewność, że nie dosięgnie go pierwsza wystrzelona z ukrycia strzała?

– Nieprzyjaciel potrafi być cierpliwy i wytrwały w swoich dążeniach – przyznał Elrond. – A pewność, że Aragorn jest bezpieczny, będziemy mieć tym większą, im mniej osób będzie wiedziało, kim jest naprawdę.

– Nie zdołasz ukryć tożsamości dziecka przed domownikami – wyraził wątpliwość Elladan. – Przecież od razu wiadomo, że nie przywieźliśmy przygodnie spotkanej kobiety z dzieckiem.

– Nie przed domownikami chcę skrywać tożsamość Aragorna – uściślił ojciec, patrząc z uwagą na synów. – Jednak przez Imladris przewija się zbyt wielu gości, byśmy mogli pozwolić ostatniemu Dziedzicowi Isildura wyjawiać swe prawdziwe imię każdemu, kogo spotka. Jedno nieostrożne słowo może wyrządzić zbyt wiele zła.

– Jak chcesz wymagać od dwulatka, żeby przedstawiał się obcym innym imieniem niż to, którego normalnie używa? – Elrohir przeniósł na ojca pełen niedowierzania wzrok. – Przecież on jeszcze nie zawsze reaguje na najprostsze polecenia, to zbyt skomplikowane dla niego!

– Nie zrozumiałeś mnie, Elrohirze – zaprzeczył w zamyśleniu Elrond, jakby jeszcze raz rozważał słuszność swojej decyzji. – To, o czym mówisz, byłoby rzeczywiście niewykonalne. Nie, prawdziwe imię Aragorna oraz imię jego ojca musi na razie zniknąć. W ten sposób tożsamość dziecka zostanie ukryta. Także przed nim samym – zaznaczył z naciskiem.

Na chwilę zapadło milczenie. Synowie Elronda wiedzieli, że bezpieczeństwo Aragorna będzie najważniejsze, ale nie spodziewali się, że ojciec zdecyduje się posunąć aż tak daleko. W końcu Elladan odezwał się pierwszy.

– Czy nie wymagasz od Gilraeny zbyt wiele? – zapytał. – Opuściła dom, zostawiła wszystko, co znała, by zamieszkać w zupełnie obcym miejscu. Czy nawet imienia dziecka nie może zachować?

– Elladanie, Gilraena zrobiła to wszystko tylko i właśnie dlatego, żeby chronić Aragorna, żeby chronić ostatniego Dziedzica Isildura – podkreślił Elrond z mocą.

– Ona nam zaufała – poparł ojca Elrohir. – Pozwoliła nam czynić to, co uważamy za słuszne, bo zdała się na nasze doświadczenie – przypomniał bratu.

Elladan nie wyglądał na przekonanego do końca, ale skinął głową na zgodę. Tak, zdołał zauważyć, że życie i bezpieczeństwo Aragorna są dla Gilraeny najważniejsze i że kobieta zdolna jest do każdego poświęcenia, byleby tylko chronić swoje dziecko.

– Nie mówmy jej tego dzisiaj – zasugerował tylko. – Niech odpocznie po podróży i po prostu nie martwi się niczym.

– Oczywiście, że nie. Jutro porozmawiam z nią spokojnie.

– Powiedziałem Finril, żeby przyprowadziła Gilraenę do kuchni, jak już będzie gotowa i jeśli zechce. Nie zatrzymywaliśmy się na wieczorny posiłek, więc pewnie przyjdzie. – Elladan zmienił temat, uznając sprawę imienia za zamkniętą. – Lindir miał zajrzeć do kuchni i polecić, żeby przygotowano jakąś kolację.

– Dobrze, Elladanie, w takim razie idź tam. Gilraena cię zna, będzie się czuła pewniej. I przekaż Lindirowi, jak go spotkasz, żeby do mnie zajrzał – polecił Elrond. – Elrohirze, zostań jeszcze na moment – poprosił drugiego syna.

Elrohir westchnął, znając przyczynę prośby. Posłał bratu zrezygnowane spojrzenie i pozostał na swoim miejscu.

Mimo zmęczenia całodzienną podróżą, Gilraena z przyjemnością poszła razem z Finril do kuchni. Kąpiel odświeżyła ją i odegnała senność, a i Aragorn rozbudził się zupełnie i nie sprawiał wrażenia, jakby miał rychło pójść spać. Dobrze się czuła w czystej sukience po tylu dniach podróży przez bezdroża. Gdy na pytanie Finril odpowiedziała, że w zasadzie nie ma dla siebie żadnych rzeczy, a przynajmniej nic, co byłoby czyste, elfka zostawiła ją na chwilę, by wrócić zaraz z naręczem sukien różnego kroju i w różnych odcieniach brązu, zieleni, srebra i granatu. Gilraena oglądała je przez dłuższą chwilę oczarowana misternymi haftami i dbałością wykonania, aż w końcu ze względów praktycznych zdecydowała się na jedną ze skromniejszych sukienek. Stroje były piękne, ale większość z nich nie nadawała się dla matki wszędobylskiego dwulatka. Początkowo czuła się niezręcznie, przyjmując ofiarowane jej rzeczy, ale Finril odnosiła się do niej z taką sympatią, że przestała sobie zaprzątać tym głowę. Ponadto przypomniała sobie, że przecież z takim założeniem tu przyjechała i że odmówienie przyjęcia ofiarowanej pomocy byłoby obrazą dla elfów, którzy ją tutaj przywieźli. Dlatego też przyjęła wszystkie stroje, na co nalegała Finril, i ucieszyła się, gdy elfka obiecała jej pomóc dopasować rzeczy tak, by dobrze na niej leżały.

Kuchnia mieściła się w piwnicy, co Gilraenie uświadomiły dopiero okna umieszczone wysoko, choć nie pod samym sufitem. Była duża i przestronna, a coś sprawiało, że wyglądała przyjaźnie i swojsko jak każda kuchnia. Na blatach licznych stojących pod ścianami szafek leżały pozostawione tu i ówdzie naczynia, w dużym palenisku trzaskał wesoło ogień, a całe pomieszczenie wypełniała aromatyczna woń świeżo przyrządzanej kolacji. Zapach uświadomił Gilraenie, że nie jadła nic od popołudniowego posiłku; tylko Aragorn dostał w czasie drogi suchara i trochę suszonych owoców, żeby nie marudził.

Jedyną osobą obecną w kuchni był syn Elronda siedzący na brzegu długiego stołu ciągnącego się przez prawie całą długość pomieszczenia. Na jej widok uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie i wskazał jej miejsce. Gilraena z zażenowaniem uświadomiła sobie, że nie jest w stanie określić, czy to Elladan, czy Elrohir. Gdy bracia byli razem, zwykle udawało jej się ich rozróżnić; prócz tego pomagały jej stroje elfów oraz fakt, że Elrohir był ranny.

– Elrohir powinien zaraz przyjść – odezwał się elf, widząc jej zdezorientowane spojrzenie. Dzięki temu Gilraena miała pewność, że przy stole siedział Elladan. Chwyciła Aragorna za rękę, nim chłopiec zdążył gdzieś odejść, i usiadła naprzeciw niego. Finril przysiadła obok i obie kobiety kontynuowały luźną rozmowę, gdy Gilraena nakładała jedzenie z ciepłych półmisków.

Elladan sączył w milczeniu wino i przyglądał się dyskretnie siedzącej obok kobiecie. W czasie podróży miał niejedną okazję, by ją obserwować. Uważał na nią, starał się sprawić, by czuła się komfortowo w ich towarzystwie. Mimo to Gilraena głównie milczała, przytłoczona zmianami, które tak nagle nastąpiły w jej życiu. Była piękną kobietą, ale wobec tak ogromnego smutku jej uroda zdawała się przygasnąć. Teraz, w ciemnozielonej, wykończonej na brzegach delikatnym srebrnym haftem sukni, z wilgotnymi włosami opadającymi na szczupłe ramiona, wyglądała naprawdę pięknie. I o wiele zdrowiej, skonstatował starszy syn Elronda, gdy po raz kolejny zauważył na twarzy kobiety niczym niewymuszony uśmiech. Pogratulował sobie w duchu pomysłu. Wyglądało na to, że dobrze trafił, prosząc Finril o zaopiekowanie się Gilraeną. Elfka swą bezpośredniością i optymistycznym podejściem do życia szybko przełamała pierwsze lody. Obie kobiety zdawały się być zafascynowane zetknięciem dwóch różnych ras i kultur i obie chciały się jak najwięcej dowiedzieć.

Gdzieś w międzyczasie Lindir wsunął się cicho do kuchni i krzątał się chwilę przy palenisku. Dopiero kiedy usiadł w końcu przy stole, Elladan przekazał mu wiadomość od ojca.

– Dobrze, później do niego pójdę – odparł swobodnie Lindir. Nie sprawiał wrażenia, jakby zamierzał się spieszyć, po prostu sięgnął po talerz. Starszy z braci doskonale go rozumiał; Elrond najprawdopodobniej chciał się przekonać, czy z jego ramieniem jest wszystko w porządku, więc nie dziwił się, że Lindir nie kwapił się do tego, zwłaszcza, gdy nie było pilnej potrzeby.

Chwilę później drzwi otworzyły się raz jeszcze. Tym razem Gilraena usłyszała to i oderwała się na moment od rozmowy. Jej wzrok spoczął na Elrohirze, który wszedł do środka i usiadł koło brata. Kobieta spojrzała na bliźniaków i uderzyła ją zmiana, jaka zaszła w ich zachowaniu. W ciemnej, doskonale leżącej koszuli prostego kroju, z rozpuszczonymi włosami opadającymi czasem na twarz, Elrohir w niczym nie przypominał czujnego i spiętego elfa, z którym podróżowała. Elladan natomiast, w szacie podobnej do tej, którą miał na sobie Elrond, wyglądał jak pogodniejsza kopia swojego ojca. Gilraena nie mogła się oprzeć wrażeniu, że gdyby nie widziała ich w czasie walki i tuż po niej, gdyby nie podróżowała z nimi w trudnych warunkach, ciężko byłoby jej zestawić dwa, tak sprzeczne, jakby się wydawało, obrazy. Sama dziwiła się, że może postrzegać synów Elronda na tak różne sposoby. W przeciwieństwie do nich, Lindir zdawał się być taki, jak zawsze.

– Gdzie jest Glorfindel? – zapytał Elrohir, dostrzegłszy jego nieobecność. Jego głos sprawił, że Gilraena zreflektowała się i wróciła do wcześniejszej rozmowy.

– Znając życie i Glorfindela, to pewnie jeszcze jest w stajniach – odparł Elladan, ale Lindir zaprzeczył jego słowom:

– Poszedł razem ze strażnikami granic, żeby dowiedzieć się, co słychać w okolicy i czy działo się coś szczególnego podczas naszej nieobecności. A przynajmniej wtedy widziałem go ostatni raz.

– No tak, cały Glorfindel – podsumował Elrohir i wymienił spojrzenia z bratem. Widać także o tak późnej porze nawyki wzięły górę. Elladan pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem. Nawet im nie chciało się już dzisiaj wypytywać o nowinki z Gór Mglistych. I pomyśleć, że to Glorfindelowi zdarzało się skrytykować jego i Elrohira za zbytnie zaangażowanie w sprawy związane z tropieniem orków i ochroną okolic Imladris.

Ogień wciąż igrał wesoło w palenisku, podsycany co jakiś czas przez Elrohira, ale Gilraena czuła, że powoli zmęczenie zaczyna brać nad nią górę. Aragorn już jakiś czas temu przytulił się do niej, by po chwili zasnąć jej na kolanach. Ona sama musiała coraz bardziej nieuważnie odpowiadać na pytania Finril, bo ta zaproponowała, że zaprowadzi ją z powrotem do komnaty, która została jej oddana w użytkowanie. Gilraena pożegnała elfów, raz jeszcze dziękując im za podróż i opiekę, i poszła w ślad za Finril, która przyświecała jej na ciemnych, spowitych nocną ciszą korytarzach. Nie szły daleko, ale nie była pewna, czy trafi samodzielnie z powrotem do kuchni.

Ktoś zabrał miednicę z wodą i wytarł stół. Gilraena poczuła się niezręcznie, gdy uświadomiła sobie, że zostawiła tu wcześniej tak bałagan. Nie wiedziała nawet, komu za to podziękować.

Przy ścianie przeciwległej do drzwi po lewej stronie stało duże łóżko, które zdawało się zachęcać do odpoczynku. Gilraena z ulgą położyła na nim śpiącego Aragorna. Nie kłopotała się rozbieraniem chłopca, żeby go nie obudzić. Finril postawiła na stole lampkę, którą przyniosła z kuchni. Upewniła się jeszcze raz, czy jej towarzyszka niczego nie potrzebuje i wyszła, życząc jej dobrej nocy.

Gilraena, gdy w końcu została naprawdę sama po raz pierwszy od wielu dni, była zbyt zmęczona, by choćby o tym pomyśleć. Zabezpieczyła tylko brzeg łóżka, żeby Aragorn nie spadł, i zdjąwszy suknię wsunęła się obok pod koc. W obcym domu, w pościeli, która pachniała jakoś inaczej, wśród wszystkich nowych rzeczy, które ją otaczały, wrażeń, których doznawała, Gilraena nigdy by nie przypuszczała, że będzie po prostu cieszyć się pierwszą od dwóch tygodni nocą spędzoną pod dachem w normalnym łóżku.

xxx

Słońce musiało stać już wysoko na niebie, ale tylko nieliczne promienie zdołały przedostać się przez okno dzięki kotarom, które ktoś musiał zasunąć poprzedniego wieczoru. Półmrok w komnacie oraz błogie resztki snu sprawiły, że Gilraena przez moment czuła się, jakby nic się nie zmieniło, jakby nigdy nie opuściła domu. Obróciła się, podświadomie oczekując, że zobaczy obok śpiącego Arathorna. Dopiero widok małej sylwetki zaplątanego w koc synka uświadomił jej bolesną prawdę, przed którą tak skutecznie broniła się podczas podróży. Wiedziała oczywiście, że jej życie wywróciło się do góry nogami, ale nie miała czasu, żeby o tym dłużej myśleć. W pierwszym odruchu chciała powstrzymać cisnące się do oczu łzy, ale przecież była sama… Pozwoliła w końcu dać upust emocjom, które od tak dawna tłumiła. Do rzeczywistości przywołał ją dopiero ruch po drugiej stronie łóżka. Na twarzy kobiety zagościł uśmiech. Mogła być w innym miejscu, ale przecież nie była sama. Miała Aragorna, który nic się nie zmienił; nadal był jej małym dwulatkiem, który zdawał się bez zastrzeżeń przyjmować całkowitą zmianę otoczenia, przynajmniej tak długo, jak ona przy nim była. Gilraena wiedziała o tym, dlatego swą uwagę skupiła na synku.

Pierwsze śniadanie w Rivendell okazało się być bardziej oficjalne, niż przypuszczała. Gilraena myślała, że wzorem wczorajszego wieczoru zajdzie do kuchni i przyrządzi coś dla siebie i Aragorna. Tymczasem swoim nagłym wejściem zaskoczyła kilkoro elfów, którzy najwyraźniej nie wiedzieli nic o jej przyjeździe. Onieśmielona ich reakcją, wycofała się prędko i przypadkowo wpadła na Lindira. Elf zaprowadził ją do pomieszczenia, w którym Elrond zwykł spożywać posiłki ze swoją rodziną. Gilraena wzbraniała się początkowo, gdyż nie chciała zakłócać ich prywatnego, rodzinnego życia, ale nim ponownie zaprotestowała, Elladan wstał od stołu i zaprosił ją, by do nich dołączyła.

Gdy usiadła, zaczęli rozmawiać, tak jak zwykle rankiem przed zwinięciem obozowiska. Starszy z braci stwierdził, że przywykł do wspólnych posiłków i do tego, że cały czas trzeba było uważać na dziecko. W pewnym momencie, akurat, gdy usuwał swój talerz poza zasięg rączek Aragorna, spostrzegł wzrok ojca.

Odkąd Gilraena weszła, Elrond w zasadzie się nie odzywał, pozwalając działać synom. Kobieta nie mogła tego widzieć, ale bliźniacy natychmiast wyczuli jego zdziwienie. Elrond, tak jak i wszyscy mieszkańcy Rivendell, zdążył odzwyczaić się od obecności tak małego dziecka, które w dodatku praktycznie nie różniło się niczym od potomków elfów. Owszem, poprzedni wodzowie Dúnedainów także wychowywali się w Rivendell, ale byli przynajmniej o kilka lat starsi, gdy tu przyjeżdżali, by pobierać nauki. Dwulatek, który nie zawsze umiał wyartykułować swoje potrzeby i który nie zawsze rozumiał, co się wokół niego dzieje, był czymś, czego mury Imladris dawno nie doświadczały. A przy tym był uroczy i Elrond nie wątpił, że chłopiec podbije serca wszystkich mieszkańców. Widział to wystarczająco wyraźnie po swoich synach.

– Gilraeno, chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać – odezwał się, kiedy wszystkie rzeczy po posiłku zostały już wyniesione.

Elladan i Elrohir porozumieli się wzrokiem. Ciężko było psuć miłą atmosferę, ale mieli świadomość, że Gilraena powinna jak najszybciej dowiedzieć się o wczorajszym postanowieniu Elronda.

– Tak?

– Zajmiemy się Aragornem – włączył się Elrohir. – Pokażemy mu ogrody, niech się pobawi na dworze. – Ustalili wcześniej z Elladanem, że zabiorą małego, żeby nie było go przy Gilraenie, gdy ta dowie się o zmianie imienia. To by nie było dobre. Kobieta spojrzała na nich, zaintrygowana, ale nie zaprotestowała.

– Chodź, mały. – Elladan zabrał chłopcu łyżki, którymi ten się bawił, i wziął go na ręce. Aragorn zgodził się bez problemów i bracia wyszli, a Gilraena podążyła za Elrondem.

Słuchała tego, co tłumaczył jej Elrond, słyszała jego dźwięczny głos, ale tak naprawdę była w stanie skupić się tylko na jednym. Elf przyprowadził ją do swego gabinetu. Gdy weszli, wskazał jej miejsce przed biurkiem, a sam usiadł po drugiej stronie. Kobieta rozglądała się z ciekawością po jasnym pomieszczeniu i wodziła wzrokiem po półkach uginających się od ciężkich ksiąg, ale wkrótce pole jej widzenia zawęziło się jedynie do owego biurka i elfa, który do niej mówił. Początkowo Elrond rozmawiał z nią przyjaźnie, tak, jak czyni to zwykle gospodarz domu, gdy chce się upewnić, czy jego gościom niczego nie brakuje. Dopiero później przeszedł do sprawy, którą od początku zamierzał poruszyć. Kiedy wczorajszego wieczoru zsiadła z końskiego grzbietu i przestąpiła próg Ostatniego Przyjaznego Domu, myślała, że ciężkie chwile skończyły się, przynajmniej na razie. Poczuła się bezpiecznie i w końcu mogła odetchnąć z ulgą. Nie spodziewała się, że następnego dnia spadnie na nią coś takiego. Mogłoby się wydawać, że po tym wszystkim, co zrobiła i co była gotowa zrobić w imię bezpieczeństwa Aragorna, ukrycie jego tożsamości nie zrobi na niej wrażenia. Tymczasem ta decyzja Elronda zabolała ją najbardziej, bardziej nawet niż konieczność opuszczenia rodzinnych stron. Imię dziecka było ostatnią rzeczą, jaka jej pozostała, jaka łączyła ją jeszcze z dawnym światem, w którym dotąd żyła.

– Czy to naprawdę konieczne? – spytała nieśmiało, gdy Elrond skończył. Na to jedno nie była gotowa. Nie sądziła, że kiedykolwiek będzie.

– Obawiam się, że tak – odparł elf i cierpliwie zaczął powtarzać swoje wcześniejsze argumenty. – Bezpieczeństwo Aragorna jest dla nas najważniejsze. Dotarliście tutaj i jesteście oboje pod moją opieką. Nieprzyjaciel dowie się wkrótce, o ile już nie wie, o śmierci Arathorna i poczyni wszelkie kroki, by odnaleźć jego dziecko. Jeśli nie natrafi na żaden ślad, istnieje szansa, że uzna linię Dziedziców Isildura za wygasłą. Natomiast jeśli dowiedziałby się, że ostatni potomek Isildura przebywa w Imladris, mógłby skupić swe siły i spróbować zaatakować. Rivendell jest wciąż miejscem potężnym i budzi respekt, ale nasza moc tkwi w mądrości, a nie w sile. Mądrość natomiast podpowiada nam, że ukrycie tożsamości Aragorna będzie dla niego najlepsze. Gdyby doszło do najgorszego, każdy elf mieszkający tu stanie w obronie twojego syna, ale wolałbym, by nie było to konieczne. – Gdy skończył, Gilraena milczała przez dłuższą chwilę, próbując pogodzić się z tym, co powiedział.

– Jak mam go nazywać? – spytała w końcu, z trudem panując nad drżeniem głosu.

– Aragorn jest ostatnim potomkiem Isildura, a zarazem ostatnią nadzieją ludzi – odparł Elrond, powoli i z rozmysłem dobierając słowa. Jego czujne oczy nie przestawały śledzić Gilraeny i jej reakcji. – Dlatego chciałbym go zwać Nadzieją, czyli Estelem w naszym języku, jeśli się na to zgodzisz.

– To odpowiednie imię – przytaknęła kobieta.

Nadal nie mogła się zebrać na podniesienie wzroku, niepewna, czy nie zdradzi się błyszczącymi oczami. Elrond doskonale to widział, dlatego też wstał i podszedł do okna, by pozwolić jej zapanować nad emocjami. Ze swej pozycji miał doskonały widok na ogród, gdzie jego synowie bawili się z Estelem. Obserwował ich i nie mógł się napatrzeć. Nie był przyzwyczajony do tego, że bliźniacy tak swobodnie śmiali się i baraszkowali z dzieckiem. Byli zwykle pogodni i weseli, lecz rzadko kiedy cieszyli się tak, jak można się cieszyć tylko zabawą z dzieckiem. Fakt, zwykle nie mieli okazji, ale dla Elronda zdumiewająca była zażyłość jego synów i Estela. To było takie… nowe. I dobre.

– Chyba powinnam uwolnić Elladana i Elrohira – odezwała się w końcu Gilraena. Wzorem Elronda wyjrzała przez okno. – Zanim Ar… Estel rozniesie te klomby – uśmiechnęła się. Elf skinął w milczeniu głową.

xxx

W tym miejscu, tuż przy urwisku, woda już nie szumiała, lecz huczała. Spienione kaskady przelewały się przez krawędź skalną i opadały w dół przy dźwięku tak charakterystycznym dla wodospadu, by uderzyć o kamienne dno i popłynąć dalej w nieznane. Biaława mgiełka drobniutkich kropelek rozszczepiających światło na wszystkie kolory tęczy, która unosiła się nad kipiącą wodą, osiadała na twarzy i na ubraniu, gdy się dłużej postało przy brzegu. Mimo to Elrohir przysiadł w swoim ulubionym miejscu, na nieco omszałym głazie, który zawsze sprawiał wrażenie, jakby na niego czekał. Elladan zaraz po śniadaniu dołączył do Glorfindela, który zebrał niewielki oddział, by wrócić po zostawione po drodze rzeczy. Elrohir po chwili wahania zrezygnował z towarzyszenia im, mimo że Elrond nie widział przeciwwskazań.

To dlatego przyszedł tu jak zawsze, żeby odreagować. Tym razem przyczyną była śmierć Arathorna oraz pełna nerwów i niepewności podróż. Potrzebował poukładać sobie wszystko, a dopiero teraz miał ku temu okazję. Nie mógł cofnąć czasu i zapobiec nieszczęściu, żadna siła na świecie nie była do tego zdolna. Bruinen zawsze uświadamiała mu to ze zdwojoną mocą. Woda jak zwykle przyciągnęła jego wzrok. Nigdy nie rozbryzgiwała się tak samo, nigdy nic się nie powtarzało… Dla rzeki każda chwila była jedyna, niepowtarzalna w całej historii świata. Woda, która raz spłynęła, już się nie cofnie. Nie da się zawrócić biegu rzeki. _Ale można go zmienić_. Można zbudować nowe koryto i, zamknąwszy stare, puścić wodę na zupełnie nieznany teren. To właśnie uczynili. Zmieniali to, co zdawałoby się, że życie wytyczyło Gilraenie. Odcięli ją od zwykłej drogi i skierowali na inną. Nie było to łatwe, ale jak widać, możliwe. Rozmawiali o tym z Elladanem, nim ten wyjechał. W jednej kwestii byli zgodni. To oni zaproponowali tę drogę i to oni byli odpowiedzialni za to, co się będzie dalej działo. To między innymi właśnie dlatego Elrohir nie pojechał razem z bratem, choć nic nie stało mu na przeszkodzie. Gilraena potrzebowała choćby jednej osoby, którą choć trochę znała, a skoro był to dom Elronda, to jego synowie czuli się zobowiązani do opieki nad swym gościem.

Teraz, kiedy zadbał o tych, których śmierć rozłączyła z Arathornem, mógł sobie pozwolić na opłakanie przyjaciela w samotności. To było coś, czego potrzebował, a co dotąd było niemożliwe. Poprzedniego wieczoru długo rozmawiał z ojcem, ale i tak wiedział, że przyjdzie tutaj, gdzie szum wody koił nerwy i w jakiś niepojęty sposób pozwalał spojrzeć w przyszłość z jasnym sercem.

* * *

To the guest writing in English - I never left this site, I just changed fandoms. But then yes, I am back with writing Tolkien fanfiction.


	6. Epilog

**Epilog**

Melancholijna Sala Kominkowa był miejscem, które Gilraena pokochała od pierwszego wieczoru. Zawsze płonący ogień rzucał barwne, migotliwe refleksy na ściany, nadając pomieszczeniu tej nieuchwytnej atmosfery, która zawsze zachęca do wejścia i pozostania jak najdłużej. Młoda kobieta początkowo obawiała się, że obecność Estela zakłóci panujący tam spokój, ale elfowie przyjmowali chłopca z życzliwością i zainteresowaniem. Nie przeszkadzało im dziecko biegające po sali i pytające o każdy możliwy szczegół niezrozumiałym językiem. Gilraena natomiast ze swojej strony pilnowała, żeby płacz jej synka nikomu nie przeszkadzał.

Dzisiaj także siedziała na ławie pod ścianą, zasłuchana w pieśni. Estel nie zwracał uwagi na otoczenie i bawił się obok na podłodze. Gilraena zerkała na niego czasem, zajęta szyciem koszulki dla niego. Odłożyła igłę, gdy po drugiej stronie sali Lindir sięgnął po harfę. Gdy po raz pierwszy usłyszała go tutaj, zrozumiała, dlaczego Elladan śmiał się w czasie drogi, że powinien śpiewać małemu kołysanki. Owszem, słyszała go czasem nucącego coś cicho, ale to nie było to. Dopiero tutaj przekonała się, jak piękny miał głos. Wybierane przez niego pieśni zwykle były wesołe i melodyjne, takie, których nigdy przedtem nie słyszała. Czasem rozpoczynał wiersze poważne, a recytował je tak umiejętnie, że chwytały za serce, choć Gilraena nie znała dobrze sindarinu. Teraz także Lindir rozpoczął śpiew, a ona nie była w stanie skupić swej uwagi na niczym innym. Jego głos czarował, kreślił przed jej oczami barwne obrazy.

Estel zerwał się nagle z ziemi i pobiegł w stronę kominka. Zanim Gilraena otrząsnęła się i to zauważyła, ktoś z boku zwinnym ruchem zagrodził chłopcu drogę. Mimo że wiedziała, że to Elrohir, zdziwiła się. W czasie podróży przywykła do ostrożnych i oszczędnych ruchów młodszego syna Elronda, a tymczasem wystarczyło zaledwie parę dni w domu, by elf odzyskał swoją zwykłą sprawność. Wszystko wracało do normy… Także i ona zaczynała powoli przyzwyczajać się do nowego domu. Elfowie przyjęli ją tak, jakby niczym się od nich nie różniła; po prostu przeszli do porządku dziennego z jej obecnością i traktowali ją jak każdego innego domownika. Nie była gościem w Imladris, stawała się jego mieszkańcem.


End file.
